


The Crowns Upon Our Heads

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, King James "Bucky" Barnes, Kings & Queens, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Royalty, Servants, Slow Burn, king steve rogers, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: “King Steven, King James.”"You can call us Steve and Bucky.”~~You were just a normal maid in the castle until you got the attention of the two kings. Your life would never be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

“Long live King Steven and King James!” The man standing beside the kings cried, thrusting his golden cup full of wine into the air. 

Everyone in the room cheered, from the head warriors at the front of the crowd to the maids like you at the back of the back of the hall. They had just returned home from a conquering raid in lands you couldn’t even imagine. 

The two kings stood in front of everyone, hand in hand, and both in their best outfits. They were still wearing their war outfits, Steven’s was a dark blue fitted top with black pants, while James’s was all black and just as tight. Both of them had their black fur cloaks with the red trimming wrapped around their necks and their swords in their hands. The two of them looked the picture of royalty, even from afar where you were. 

It were their crowns that were your favorite, however. Both were simple bands with red velvet at the bottom, and five thinner bands rising up to form the dome, which was left open so you could see straight through. King Steven’s was solid gold with rubies set in crystals surrounding his entire head while King James’s crown was silver with the same rubies in crystals. Both were amazing pieces of work. 

Swords raised to the roof of the great hall the two kings cheered loudly causing another wave of cheers to echo around the hall. 

“Our kings are back from Westcrest and have the spoils of war to prove it,” the same man gestured to the pile of treasures lining the left wall of the hall. You were sure there were more somewhere. “We all welcome you back, your majesties, and wish you all the best for future endeavors.”

You, along with the other staff, waited until they everyone else had left the great hall before you started picking up the rubbish and generally tidying. 

Wanda, one of your best friends within the castle, came over to you as you started mopping the floor. “Goodness, aren’t the kings so attractive?” She asked in a quiet whisper. 

“I don’t think that’s our place to say.”

She rolled her eyes, “oh come on.”

Outwardly you rolled your eyes, but internally you couldn’t help but agree with her. Both of the kings were attractive. King Steven, his blonde hair, and bright blue eyes were a picture of conventional beauty and King James, his longer dark hair and his darker blue eyes a contrast to Steven. They were both built, in your opinion, perfectly and you had never seen them look bad. 

They were definitely attractive men and you could understand why people, ladies, and man alike, fawned over the two of them. However, you would never openly admit that to anyone, least of all your most gossipy friend. 

You continued to wipe the floor as she continued chatting, gossiping about different staff members and their lives. Nothing new had happened since this morning’s gossip session but that didn’t stop her. 

“Y/N,” the housemaid of the castle, Miss Carter, called out. “I need you.”

“Of course,” you replied standing up and wiping the dust from the bottom of your dress. Wanda took the rag off you and winked as you walked out of the great hall. 

She led you into the kitchen, motioning to a tray on a bench. “The kings’ butler is otherwise occupied and they have requested food. I need you to take it to them, you’re the best bet.”

“I’d be honoured.”

“All you have to do is knock, go in when permitted, place the tray on the table, bow and leave. Don’t talk to them, don’t even look at them. Please, don’t mess this up.”

You nodded at her and picked up the tray. Two cups of coffee, both black, as well as two bowls of soup, sat on it. Your hands were shaking slightly, you breathed out and straighten your back. In all your years of working in the castle, you had never met them, been in the same room as them, sure, but never meet them. 

“Do you know where their room is?” She asked, watching as you steady your hands. 

“Yes, last door on the top floor.”

“Okay, thank you,” she opened the door for you and let you out. 

It felt like an eternity later that you were walking up the great stairs. This part of the castle had always been your favorite, white marble columns lined the wall, the stairs split into two at the top and wrapped around to form the two hallways. The entire area seemed to shimmer in gold with the light the windows let in. The sheer size of the room left you breathless, you felt like an ant in a garden when you stood here. Giant chandeliers filled with hundreds of candles hung from the ceilings and vases of fresh flowers sat against the white walls. You were always happy to clean this area of the castle anyway. 

After another set of smaller stairs, you arrived at the king’s quarters. Two guards stood on either side of the door at the end of the hall, swords strapped to their hips and looks of steel that followed your every move. This was one part of the castle you had never been in, and it was amazing. The ceilings were just as high as the grand staircase, one wall was covered in arched-windows adorned with gold and red carpet lined the floor. It was simpler than the other parts of the castle, but it still shined with elegance and beauty. 

“I have the king’s-”

One of the guards cut you off with a nod and knocked loudly on the door two times. The noise echoed through the otherwise empty hallway. 

“Enter,” a voice replied from the inside and the door was opened for you. Almost as soon as you were inside the door slammed shut causing you to jump slightly. “You’re not Vision,” the same voice, King Stephen, said once he saw you. 

“No, your highness, he’s-” you struggled to remember what Miss Carter had said to you, “-otherwise occupied.” 

The two of them were lounging on a sofa under one of the windows in their room. For a moment you stopped and looked around, surprised by how plain the room was. There was no marble, no columns dipped in gold, the carpet was a simple gray and the furniture were all muted versions of what were in other rooms. A bed, a sofa, two desks. Nothing extravagant. 

“Otherwise occupied,” King James laughed. “You can place the tray here.”

He pointed at the small table beside the sofa, which was a lot closer to the kings than you wanted to get to them but you kept your face neutral as you walked over. Their crowns were also sitting on the same table, just sitting there. You were a nervous wreck, here you were, a simple maid from a poor family in the village, in the King’s bedroom, right next to them and their crowns. 

You could feel their eyes on you as you moved, which didn’t help your nerves, but you were able to place the tray down without a hitch. The crowns, and the kings, were even more beautiful up close. 

Dipping into a bow you turned to leave but King Steven raised a hand, “hang on. What’s your name?”

“Y/N, your highness.”

“You don’t need to call us that,” King James said. “It’s so - formal.”

You opened your mouth to reply but snapped it shut, not really knowing how to respond. 

“You’ve confused the poor girl,” King Steven chided. “Tell me, Y/N, what are you doing now?”

“Uh- my chores?”

“Which are?”

“I have to continue mopping.”

King James nodded, “chores.”

“Yes, so I should be getting back to them,” you bowed again. “King Steven, King James.”

As you walked to the door you were stopped in your tracks when King James called out, “you can call us Steve and Bucky.” 

You couldn’t get off the floor fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda was practically squealing with glee as you told her about your encounter with the kings. The two of you were walking back towards the village after you had finished work, the sun had already set and your shawl wasn’t doing much to keep out the chill of the night. 

“What were they like?”

“They seemed perfectly nice.”

“Nice?!” She screeched, “you meet the kings and all you can say is that they were ‘nice’? You need to give me more than that.” 

“Well, they let me in. They told me to place the tray on a table, I did, I got to see their crowns. That was cool. Then they asked my name, and what I was going to do next, they told me not to call them ‘your majesty’ and then when I left King James told me to call them Steve and Bucky.” 

She stopped walking and grabbed your shoulders, spinning you around to look at her. “What?”

“What?”

“The kings told you to call them by-by their nicknames?” 

“I’m sure they’re like to that everyone.”

Shaking her head she grinned at you, “I know Vision, their butler. He calls them by their titles. Always has.”

“You never told me you know the kings butler.”

“Don’t change the subject. I can’t believe it, they must like you.”

You let out a small laugh and continued walking, “I can assure you that they do not.” 

“You can’t assure me anything,” she replied as the two of you continued walking. 

“Well it doesn’t matter,” you said. “I’m never going to see them again.”

The two of you arrived outside her house, one of the larger ones on the outskirts of town that had its own section of land. She gave you a short hug before racing off inside where her brother was waiting. You continued the walk into town silently. It wasn’t like you had lied to your friend, the chance that you ever meet the kings again was slim, they didn’t just wander around the castle during the day. Today had been an adventure. One that wasn’t going to be repeated. 

Your house was in the center of town. It wasn’t even a house, it was a room above the baker's house which was above the bakery. You lived there with your parents. It wasn’t a large room and your space was a corner with a sheet around it. Your house was nothing compared to the castle. It was usually damp and you could hardly ever afford to buy wood for a fire. The money brought in by you and your father could only buy the most basic of necessities. The perk of living there, however, was the free bread you got after closing from the baker. 

“Evening,” you called out as you pushed open the creaky door. 

“Hello,” your mother called back from the bed in the center of the room. She was always there, ever since her accident in the factory left her unable to move right. She just sat on her bed and knitted clothes for pennies. “How was work?”

“It was good,” you answered, hanging up your shawl and little white apron beside the door. “Where’s father?”

She sighed sadly, “still at work.”

“Still?”

“The factory has increased the hours.”

Moments like this reminded you how lucky you were to work at the castle and not the factory like most other villagers. That was miserable work. Your father always seemed so sad when he arrived home, so tired. He worked longer hours than you and still, he got paid less. 

“Again?”

“Again,” she confirmed. 

You frowned but moved further into the room and started making dinner for your mother, chunks of bread and butter where all you could offer. As you were making it your father arrived home. He was covered in dirt with deep bags under his eyes but they still lit up nevertheless when he saw you and his wife. 

He gave you a hug, and your mother, before helping you with the food. “What did you do today?” He asked once you were all sitting together. 

“I meet the kings.”

“Really?” Your mother asked, shock lacing her voice.

“Yes, I brought them coffee.”

“What were they like?”

“Very nice.”

“That’s all?” Your father asked.

You chuckled, “that’s what Wanda said.”

“Don’t tell us you meet the kings and then give us no details,” your mother chided. 

“There isn’t anything to say, I gave them coffee, they were very polite, and then I left.”

“Were they as handsome up close?” You mother asked.

“Hey-”

She waved her hand, silencing him and urging you to respond. “Yes,” you replied rolling your eyes. “They were highly attractive.” 

“Good,” she replied picking up her knitting needles. “Now, excuse me, Edith and Pax just had their baby and want some coats.”

Leaving her to her work you went over to your little corner. Not much was behind the curtain, a small mattress with a thin blanket, your black dresses for work and some weekend wear, a strip of photos of you and Wanda from the time you went to a fair, a lantern that nearly never had gas in it. Not much at all. But it was enough for you. “Good night!” You called out after you had changed and were settled into your mattress. Both your parents returned the sentiment and you fell asleep soon after.

~~

The next morning saw you arrive at the castle just before sunup. Wanda and you walked in together, heading to the kitchen to receive your chores for the day. Miss Carter was already there with the majority of the other servants. 

“As we know, there is a celebration in the castle at the end of the week, in preparation, all guest bedrooms need to be cleaned and set up,” she handed out cards to everyone. “Here are your chores for the week. This is an important week for the kings. Don’t mess it up.”

Opening up your card you expected to see the usual start to your day, opening the windows in the main hall. Expect, all it said was ‘report to the kitchen’. The rest of the list was normal, sweeping, polishing, washing windows. 

Everyone had already left by the time you read over your list, Wanda shooting you a confused look before she hurried off to the east wing. You walked over to Miss Carter and cleared your throat. “Uh, why have my chores been changed?” 

“I’m not sure,” she replied. “Just go to reported post.”

She smiled at you, turned, and left the room. Well, you were already in the right area so you just waited until the head cook came in. You stuffed the chore card in the front pocket of your apron. 

What you couldn’t understand is why you had been changed. Apart of you guessed it was because of yesterday, how you had seen the kings, something that very rarely happened. But another part couldn’t understand how that made any sense. Who cared if you took a tray upstairs. You carried things all the time. 

It didn’t take long for her to arrive. She walked in with four staff following her and a notepad in her hands. “Y/N?” She asked when she saw you. You nodded. She looked down at her notepad again, “get the tray,” another member of the staff hurried off and picked up a tray with two coffees on it. “Okay. All you have to do is bring this to the kings.”

“That’s not my job,” you argued. “I’m just a maid.”

“I guess you’ve been promoted,” she snapped. “Just take it, you did it yesterday.” 

The tray was placed your hands and you were pointed out of the room. You trailed the same path as the day before, still the interior design of the castle astounded you. It was just as nerve-wracking as well. The walk down the hallway towards the two guards made your hands start shaking. They were different today, two different men stood there. Once you had arrived the one the left knocked loudly on the door and waited until someone from inside had yelled enter. 

You were mildly shocked to see both of the kings still lying in their bed, the blanket only pulled up to their waists. Meaning, their chests were on complete display and damn were they even more attractive now. 

“Um- I’ve got your coffee, your highnesses.”

“I thought I told you not to call us that, Y/N,” King James smiled. “Bring it over.”

Slowly, you made your way over to the bed. You went to his side first, readjusting the tray in one hand you were able to hand him the first cup before heading around and doing the same for King Steven. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” You asked.

“There is actually. Sit, please,” King Steven said while motioning to the sofa. You nodded and walked over. As much as you didn’t want to sit in their bedroom with them, you didn’t want to disobey them even more. With the tray still in your hands, you sat awkwardly on the edge of the sofa. 

The two of them were sitting against the headboard, drinking their coffee and staring straight at you. 

“What are you doing today?” King James asked. 

Your hand flinched towards the card in your apron. “My chores.”

“Which are?”

“General cleaning,” you replied. “Prepping for the party at the end of the week and things like that.”

“Can I ask you a question?” King Steven asked.

You nodded, “of course.”

“Do you like your job?”

Again, you nodded.

“Good, I’m glad.”

King James placed his cup on the bedside table. “I’m sure you’re confused as to why we asked you to do this.”

In honesty, you had never even entertained the thought that they had asked for you. You cast your eyes down to the floor. You had just assumed that the head cook needed someone and you had a little bit of experience or something along those lines. 

This was your job, do whatever the castle needed you to do. So, it didn’t really matter why you were asked. It only mattered that you did it, and you did it well. 

“Not really, King James, I just do my job,” you replied. You figured it was best not to lie to them. 

He chuckled, “I told you not to call me that.”

“I don’t think it’s appropriate for me to call you anything else.” 

King Steven smiled at you, “you have to forgive Buck, he’s never been one to follow the rules.”

“That’s not true.”

“Just last week he tried to slide down the banister at a foreign king’s castle.”

“It was night time, no one was around,” King James argued. 

You couldn’t help but smile at the admission, even if it wasn’t your place. At your smile, both of the kings smiled as well, something you missed as you ducked your head down. 

“What do you think?” King James asked. “Was it okay that I did that?”

“You’re a king, can you not do whatever you want?” 

He grinned at you. Then he hit King Steven on the shoulder. “See, Y/N, she gets it.”

“Okay, I’m outnumbered here,” King Steven said. “I get it.”

“Thank you!” King James scoffed.

As you watched them interact you couldn’t help feel a pang of jealousy course through you. Not for their title, or their wealth or status. No. The two kings were in love. A love so pure and true it rivaled every other pairing the land had seen. 

You had never seen a love like that in your life. Never felt the gaze of love-struck eyes on yourself. It had always just been you and your parents. You had always been alone. It had never bothered you until this moment. This moment of pure love that radiated off the kings. 

Pushing down your wayward feelings you stood and dipped into a curtsey. “If I may take my leave.”

“Of course,” King Steven said. 

“Thank you,” you curtseyed again and picked up the tray heading to the door. 

“Y/N?” King James said. 

Turning your head around you kept one hand on the door. “Yes?”

“What are you doing now?”

“Uh- sweeping the main staircase and the entrance, King James.”

“Thank you,” he smiled. “You may go now, Y/N.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sweeping. It wasn’t an exciting or difficult task, it was just one that needed to be done. So you were doing it. Just like you had told the kings, you were sweeping the main hall. The broom was all put moving on its own as you thought about your morning. 

Questions were running through your head. Why had they asked you to bring them coffee again? Why were they so informal with you? Wanda had told you that other staff members were not treated like you were, so why you? It was all very confusing. You had no answers to the questions you had and you guessed you wouldn’t. 

They were very nice people - not what you expected from two war loving kings with more battles in their reign than ever before. But, they were, and you couldn’t help but like them. 

You heard people coming down the stairs and sighed, you had just swept there and now you would have to re-do it before Miss Carter checks on you. You continued working where you were, waiting until the people had left. This was the worst part of the castle to sweep, so many people walked through. 

“Y/N?” You heard from behind you. The voice was recognizable but you didn’t know who it was. 

Stilling the broom you turned around. Feeling your jaw drop at the sight in front of you. Both of the kings were standing on the bottom step. In the corner of your vision, you saw two maid stop working to stare as well. 

Dipping into a courtesy you replied, “yes, King James?” 

He rolled his eyes at the name but smiled at you anyway. “We need some help.”

“Of course. How can I help?”

“We can’t find Peggy, do you know where she is?” King Steven asked.

Nodding you said, “yes, King Steven, she’s in the library.”

“Come with us,” he said and motioned for you to follow them. “Also, if you insist on using our titles, King Steve is fine.” 

Shooting a look of confusion at the other maids, who were watching with wide eyes, you followed the already retreating kings. As you walked through the hallway you felt the stares of the other staff. Which wasn’t surprising, if you were in their shoes you would be staring as well. The kings were hardly ever seen. 

“How’s sweeping going?” King James asked.

“Uh- good?”

“Good. You said you were preparing for the party at the end of the week. What do you have to do, as in you specifically?” The two of them were now flanking you as you walked, something that you were not expecting and was freaking you out. You should be walking behind the kings yet here they were right beside you. 

“I get my chores daily, so it will depend, King James, but general cleaning is my job here.”

“Does it not get boring, speak freely now, does it not get boring cleaning all day?” He asked, his gaze not leaving the side of your head. 

You shook your head. “All of the tasks are different so it’s not boring.”

“Ah- but you don’t actually like it,” King Steven said. “Do you?”

“I wouldn’t complain.”

“Please do.”

“It’s a lot of work. Sometimes I get tired, but it’s nothing I can’t handle, King Steven.” 

King James shook his head fondly, “you need to listen to us. We told you not to call us that.”

“I could be fired for disrespecting you,” you replied softly. It went against everything you had been taught. You should never disagree with the kings (really, you should never talk to the kings but you couldn’t get out of that) and you should always be as polite as humanly possible. 

“You’re not going to get fired for doing what we told you to do,” King Steven replied. 

“Okay, King Steve,” the words felt foreign on your tongue but both of the kings smiled so you figured you hadn’t messed up too badly.

The library was just ahead of you now and, it shocked you to think, you were saddened by the idea that you would be leaving the kings. They made you feel so comfortable and relaxed even if they shouldn’t. When you reached the doors you smiled and dipped into a small curtsey. “I should get back to my work.”

“Yes, you probably should. Sorry for stealing you away,” King Steve said. 

“It was no problem,” you replied. 

“See you soon, Y/N,” King James called out as you walked back down the hallway. 

As you walked away you tried to control all the things you were feeling. The kings were nice, and you liked spending time with them. Suddenly you weren’t satisfied with sweeping alone, you wanted to be with them. Which wasn’t something you should ever think. Everything was so confusing now. Your emotions where all over the place, you shouldn’t be thinking like this towards the kings. That wasn’t your place. 

You arrived back at the hallway to the curious face of Sharon, Miss Carter’s niece. She was a nice enough girl but was a little too obsessed with the kings in your opinion. “Y/N,” she said, “what was that about?”

Starting to sweep again, you shrugged, “honestly, I have no idea.”

“The kings took you away.”

“They wanted me to escort them to the library to see your aunt.”

“Why?” 

“Like I said, I have no idea.”

Wanda walked into the area then, her face lighting up when she saw you and she practically sprinted over. “Hey, Sharon. Y/N, I heard what happened. Tell. Also what was with this morning?” 

“They asked me to escort them to the library,” you repeated. “And this morning I bought them their coffee.” 

“Why you?” Sharon asked before gasping, “that was so rude. I didn’t mean it like that. I-”

Cutting her off with a laugh you shrugged, “it’s okay. I don’t know why. I was asked the day before yesterday because their Buttler couldn’t and now I keep seeing them.”

“Oh, did they ask you to call them by their nicknames again?”

Sharon’s eyes went wide, “what?”

“The first time Y/N meet them,” Wanda explained, “they asked her to call them by their nicknames. I want to know if they did it again?”

“Yes-” you were cut off when the both of them squealed softly. “King Steve told me that I can’t call him King Steven, it has to be King Steve.”

“Oh, my!” They both said.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” you shrugged.

Wanda looked like she wanted to slap you. “Don’t be stupid. This is a huge deal. The kings don’t just go around asking random people to call them by their nicknames.”

“Yeah, Y/N, they must like you or something.”

“Doubt it.”

“They definitely-” Wanda was cut off when Miss Carter cleared her throat behind you. 

The three of you looked at her with guilty expressions. You should be cleaning, not gossiping and all of you knew that. “I’m sure you’re all excited that Y/N has met the kings, but that’s not an excuse to stop working.” 

“Sorry,” you all said. 

“Get back to your chores,” she commanded and walked off. Wanda and Sharon smiled at you before hurrying off as well. You were left alone and in your thoughts again. 

You couldn’t believe Wanda and Sharon. The kings didn’t like you. Perhaps they just wanted to get to know the people that worked for them, that didn’t sound right in your head. Or maybe they just needed help and you were the only staff member that they knew the name of. That made a lot more sense - but they had Vision, and probably a few handmaids so why they would need you was anyone’s guess. 

But, at the same time as all these thoughts flew around, you didn’t really care. The kings were lovely people you were happy to be in the presence of. You’d be happy with a few more moments with them. Did it matter why they needed you? 

No, you decided. It really didn’t. 

Cleaning overtook your mind for the next few hours. Suddenly you were being passed around from job to job, the chore list tucked into your apron had been abandoned as you went where you were told. Helping set up the Lord’s room, helping the maids finish the guest rooms, even helping in the kitchen. It was very peculiar, not the way Miss Carter normally ran something. 

“Y/N, can you take this to the kitchen?” One of the other maids asked you as she handed over a bucket of dirty rags. “Thanks.”

“Sure,” you took the bucket off her and walked out. As you were walking down one of the halls you caught your reflection in a mirror. God, you looked a sight. Your apron was askew and your dress was filthy. You had dirt smeared down your cheek and up your arms. “Ugh,” you muttered trying to fix your apron one-handed. It didn’t work very well. 

“Hello,” you were startled when you heard the voice from the end of the hallway. 

“King Steve,” you dipped your head. 

“What are you doing?” He asked with a chuckle.

Looking down you grimaced. “Uh, just fixing my apron.” 

Feeling his eyes rack over you, you unconsciously shivered. You were still looking down when he started walking over. Something you did not want to do was make eye contact with either of the kings; that was even worse than speaking to them. You had already stared into their eyes once, and that was enough of a thrill. 

“It’s come loose,” he observed. He kept walking so that he was standing behind you. You went tense as he moved even closer. You could all but feel his body on yours. Keeping your head down you closed your eyes as he undid the ribbon sitting around your waist. Trying to keep your breathing even was a challenge at the moment. The apron was tightened around you and redone before he stepped away. “There you go. Completely presentable.” 

You almost laughed at his statement. This was not a presentable state. You felt completely flustered. Your fingers laced around the front of your apron as he walked back around so he was in front of you again. 

“Thank-” you took a deep breath, “-thank you.”

“You’re most welcome. What are you doing now?” 

“Uh, taking this-” you jutted your hip against the bucket in your hands, “to the kitchen.” 

“Perfect, I was just heading down there.”

“Can I do anything for you?” You asked. You had never heard of the kings in the kitchen before. They had people to do that for them.

He shook his head, “I’m stealing time with you without Bucky.” 

This stumped you. The idea that a king - or any man for that sake - wanted to steal time with you was completely foreign. You were just a maid, a simple girl from the village, you weren’t one to steal the attention of kings. 

“Don’t think so hard,” he said. “Here, let me,” he motioned for the bucket still resting on your hip.

“Oh no, I’m fine.” 

“I insist.”

“I couldn't let you!” You argued. In that moment disagreeing with the king wasn’t on your mind. Even if you had to argue with him, you wouldn’t let him do you work. You weren’t meeting his gaze, which still hadn’t left you, but you were no longer looking at the floor. It was more like the general area to the side of him.

He laughed, “I’m perfectly capable of carrying something.” 

“Oh, I know, but you don’t have to.”

“I thought you had to do what I say,” he winked. The small movement sent your mind into a frenzy. Why was the king, your king, winking at you? That wasn’t something you had ever guessed would happen. Then again, this entire week had been full of moments like that.

“Don’t think so hard,” he repeated and took the bucket out of your hands. They awkwardly sat in the space between you and the king, shock written on your face as you stared at them. “Come on darling. Bucky will be wondering where his coffee is.”

At the mention of the other king, you straightened your back and nodded. The nickname weighed heavy on your mind. You had never been called darling before, and here was a king calling you the pet name. He walked beside you, right beside you, with the bucket on the other side so he could be even closer. It made you slightly uncomfortable but even more so, it made you excited. 

“What other chores do you have to do today?”

“I don’t know, King Steve, I’ve been asked to do a lot of random tasks for others.”

He hummed, “when do you usually go home?” 

“After my chores are done, which is usually about nine, sometimes ten.” 

“And what time do you arrive?”

“Before sunrise.”

“You live in the village?”

You nodded.

“So it must take you at least an hour to walk to and from work. Am I right?”

“More or less.”

The two of you arrived at the entrance to the kitchen, he pushed open the door and stepped aside for you to go in first. You did, you didn’t want to, but you went first. Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing to stare as the king walked in behind a servant with a bucket of dirty rags on his side. 

“Can I please have two coffees?” He asked no one in particular. Everyone nodded. “Where do the rags go?” He asked you.

“Let me,” he went to argue but you just smiled as guilty as you could. “Please, let me do my job.”

“Okay,” he handed you the bucket and watched as you went into an adjacent room. He didn’t move until you reappeared and walked back to his side. A tray was brought over and handed to you. 

The staff member from the kitchen smiled at you. You smiled back. It was meant to be a friendly look, but the way he looked you up and down made you question his intention. When the kings did it, it made you feel warm inside. This man made you shiver. 

“Come on, Y/N,” King Steve said, looking at the man. “Let’s take this to Buck.”

“Of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Stevie, you little punk, what took you so- oh, hello Y/N.”

“Good afternoon, King James.”

“It’s Bucky.”

You extended your arms, showing him the coffee. “Where would you like it?”

“The table please,” he said standing up from his desk and walking over to Steve. They shared a quick kiss before watching you place the tray down and turn to them. 

“Anything else?” 

“There are two coffees,” King James remarked. “I thought you didn’t want one?” 

King Steve hummed, “it’s not for me. Y/N, please sit.” 

“Oh, I don’t want to impose or anything,” you muttered. You knew you had to get back to work, and that you shouldn’t be annoying to the kings but at the same time, you wanted to stay with them so badly. They made you feel so comforted and, hell, the feeling was akin to welcomed. 

“You can’t impose on someone who asked you to stay,” King Steve said. Your head was bowed down, your eyes trained on your shoes, and you smiled when you head the words. Hesitantly you sat down on the sofa. You were to one side, leaving plenty of room on the other side. Then King Steve pushed on your shoulder and made you move into the middle so the two of them flanked you. 

Feeling their body heat radiate through you was not something you could ever get used to. It was an amazing feeling, one that you desperately wanted to cling to and never let go off, no matter how stupid it sounded. 

“How’s the rest of your day been?” King James asked as he lent back, resting his arm across the back of the sofa behind you. 

“It’s only been a few hours, your highness,” you said with a small laugh. You were testing the boundaries, you knew you were, but you decided to go for it anyway. To see where it went. 

Amazingly, he laughed as well. “I thought I asked to be called Bucky?”

“I can’t do that.”

“What would let you do it then?”

You shrugged lightly watching as King Steve passed King James one of the cups of coffee, “I don’t know. But I can’t see any circumstance where I should call you anything other than what is proper.”

He hummed softly in response. A cup was held out in front of you. You turned to look at the king who was offering it to you, “are you sure?”

“I don’t want it.”

 

“May I be completely honest with you?” You asked. Hell, why not? They seemed very comfortable around you and didn’t seem to mind when you were a little disrespectful. 

“Always,” King Steve said. 

It took you a moment to gather the words, trying to make them as polite as you could. “You don’t seem like the kings everyone imagines.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” King James asked with a smile.

Shaking your head quickly you replied, “oh no. It’s just that we have a picture of how you would act, and this isn’t it.” 

“What’s the picture?” He asked.

“I never really had one, but the other maids assumed you’d be a lot- I can’t think of the right word- tougher?” You said softly. “But like, in a good way.”

They were silent and you were kicking yourself. You didn’t want to ruin whatever relationship you had forming with the kings, even if it was highly inappropriate. Luckily, your internal self-loathing was cut short when they both barked out a laugh. You smiled at your shoes in relief.

“What will you be doing tomorrow?” King James asked you after they had stopped smiling.

“Um, I don’t know exactly. Cleaning though, like always.”

“Preparing for the party,” King Steve remembered. “Right?”

You nodded. “You must have a lot of people coming, there are a lot of rooms being done.”

“We’ve got the two neighbouring kingdoms coming,” King James said. “Stark and T’Challa as well as all their people.”

“Their people?”

He shrugged slightly, “staff and warriors mainly.”

“Are you worried that they may try to take over?” You asked softly. “There are rumours going around, it’s apparently a strained relationship. I don’t mean overstep, however.” 

“As of now, the relationships are fine,” King Steve said. “But, things like that change so quickly. Also, don’t worry you can ask us anything.”

“So you’re not worried?” You asked, hearing your voice shake as you said it. The offhand comment he had made had rattled your mind enough to freak you out again. 

“Nah,” King James said with a smile. 

“Y/N, may we ask you a question?” King Steve asked.

“Of course.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

You were shocked, that’s not where you expected the question to go. King James sighed, “forgive Stevie he has no idea how to talk to dames.”

“I never needed to.”

“Ha. Ha,” King James deadpanned. “But, still, do you?” 

“Uh- no, I don’t.”

“Really?” He said, “I’d assume you’re the kind of girl with boys lining up to date you.”

Still staring at your shoes your eyes widened on their own accord. “Oh, um, why?”

“You look the part.”

Your eyes widened even more. You tried to recall a moment when you had felt this embarrassed and came up short. A king, your king, just told you that he thought you were beautiful. 

“I think she’s in shock,” King Steve said. 

“Sorry, Y/N,” King James said with a small chuckle. “But, I’m right, am I not?”

“Of course you are. I still think she’s in shock.”

A hand was placed on your shoulder, pulling you back so you lent on the back of the sofa. Both the kings were sitting up and turned around so they could stare at you. That didn’t help the situation in your mind. 

You couldn’t help but feel the whole thing had gotten out of hand. Everything you had been told to do in the event of meeting the kings had flown out the window. You weren’t supposed to sit with them, talk with them, drink coffee with them. Be told you were beautiful by them. This wasn’t appropriate, you were nothing compared to the kings. A simple maid from the village. 

“Hey,” King James said softly. Worry was shining in his eyes and that just made it all worse. You couldn’t imagine what they wanted from you, and they must have wanted something. “Hey.”

“Yes, King James?” You asked softly. 

“Please call me Bucky.”

“I can’t.”

“King Bucky?”

“King James, please,” you said with a small smile. “I can’t.”

“Just James?”

You shook your head. 

“How come you don’t call Stevie ‘King Steven’ anymore then, why can’t I get a nickname?” 

“Because King Steve is still appropriate.”

“So is King Bucky.”

Ducking your head down you laughed at him. You knew that he was trying to cheer you up and you appreciate that more than anything. It had worked as well, you were trying not to laugh at him instead of panicking over his words. 

“Why don’t you like King James?” You asked.

“That’s what my parents would call me when I was in trouble.”

A grin spread across your face. “Okay, I can see why you don’t like the name then.”

“Thank you!”

 

“King Bucky,” you muttered. The words felt strange but you liked it a little better than James and if the smile on both of their faces where any indication, they liked it too. Watching them smile down at you made you happier than ever before if you were being honest with yourself.

The both of them lent back on the sofa as well, so the three of you were all in line. King Bucky’s arm went around the back again, but this time it was all but circling your shoulders. You could feel the whisper of an embrace. A shiver ran through you, and although you didn’t see it both the kings grinned at the movement. 

“What are you doing once you go home?” King Steve asked. 

“Make my parents dinner, go to sleep, nothing exciting.”

“Do your parents work in the factory?” He asked, “most villagers do, don’t they?”

“Yeah, most do. My father does. My mother was injured so she stays home.”

He nodded, “she walks home,” he said over your head to King Bucky. 

“Really?”

“Yes,” you nodded. “I chose not to live in the castle, we all walk home if we live off the premise.” 

They were quiet for a moment, looking at each other over you. It made you slightly uncomfortable but you would never say anything, it was fine. You were happy to sit in their not-really-embrace even if their looks were a little unsettling. 

A knock sounded around the room, one of the guards from outside. King Bucky sighed and shouted ‘enter’. The door opened and the man from the celebration walked in. He had been the one to welcome the kings back and offer them good futures. His eyebrows raised when he saw the three of you and you went on guard. Sitting up straighter and casting your eyes back down. 

“Y/N, this is Sam,” King Bucky introduced. “Best friend, worker, who knows. He’s just always here.” 

“This kingdom would fall apart if it weren’t for me,” the man -Sam- said. 

“Sure,” King Steve said with a laugh. “What are you doing here?” 

He gave the kings a dirty look, one that you were sure would get him trouble, and sighed. “You forgot, huh? You wanted to meet with me at sundown.”

Your head whipped around to see that it was already sundown. Your eyes went wide, you had so many chores to do and you should already be heading home to your parents. Wanda was probably wondering where you were as well. The time had flown by, it was so natural to be with them that you hadn’t even considered how long you had been in the king’s room. 

“What’s wrong?” King Steve asked.

“I didn’t realize how late it was,” you muttered and pulled out your chore card. You still had three, large, tasks to do before you could head home. “I should go, and, uh get started.”

Starting to stand, both the kings placed their hands on your shoulder and gently sat you back down. King Bucky took the card out of your hands, folded it up and placed it in the bin beside the sofa. 

“Wha-”

“Don’t worry about it,” he winked at you. “Go home, Y/N.”

Sam was staring at the three of you with narrowed eyes. 

“Thank you, King Bucky,” you said and stood up. Making sure your apron was on straight you smiled at both the kings, “King Steve,” and made your way out of the room, nodding in respect at Sam as you passed. No matter who he was, he was above you in the castle.

As soon as the door closed you were hurrying down the stairs, a frowning Wanda waiting for you at the servant entrance. “What took you?” She asked, her tone clipped. You felt bad, the two of you walked home together every night, it wasn’t safe to do otherwise. 

“I was with the kings,” you said slightly out of breath. “I’m so sorry.”

Her entire attitude changed and she started grinning. “Really? And what, pray tell, did the kings want from you?”

“Coffee.”

“You bought them coffee again? That’s not that exciting,” she frowned at you, “give me more gossip,” the two of you walked into the staff locker room.

You shook your head, smiling slightly at her as you got out your shawl, “they wanted to drink their coffee with me.”

“Holy hell! You went on a date with the kings!” 

“No, I didn’t! I took it to them with King Steve and then they insisted I stayed. It wasn’t like I could say no.”

The two of you started walking out of the castle. The night was cold, winter was settling in, you would need to get a new shawl before too soon. The staff entrance wasn’t as grand as the front entrance, it was just a windy path really, that led to a gate beside the main gate. The path was always empty of carriages at this time of night so you were shocked to see one of the king’s carriages blocking your path. 

Wanda and you shared a look of confusion before moving to walk around it. The driver stepped down at held out his hand to stop you, “Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“The Kings have asked me to take you and your friend home tonight and to pick you up tomorrow.”

You were shocked, they had really done this for you? 

“Do you still think the kings don’t feel something for you?” Wanda asked as the two of you climbed into the carriage. It was amazing, two cushioned benches for seats and windows on both sides. You felt like a kid in a candy store as you drove home.

“I don’t know what to think anymore.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you think we’re being to-oh I don’t even know how to say it!”

“I think we’re fine,” Bucky said cuddling further into Steve’s chest. “We’re not doing anything horrible to her.”

“I just don’t want her to think we’re trying to use her or something.”

“We’re about to spend a lot more time with her, we’ll see where it goes.”

The two of them were lying on their bed, Sam had left hours earlier after some remarks and questions on the nature of your relationship. He had, however, given them his blessing. That had then gotten him kicked out of the room. The two of them had then cuddled up in their bed, and like every other night this week, had started talking about you. 

Steve still felt apprehensive, “I usually know exactly what to do. But with Y/N, I’m at a stand still.” 

“When you first meet me-”

“We were children, Buck, that’s hardly the same!”

“-you were shy and anxious just like now. Yet, we’re still together. Trust me and trust Y/N, this is all going to work out. I need you to relax.”

“I do trust you,” he muttered, “this still freaks me out. How are you so calm?”

Bucky shrugged, “just am.” 

“No, something is bothering you,” Steve said. 

“No-”

“Don’t lie to me. I think I can tell when something’s bothering you. What’s wrong?”

He sighed, “it’s not a big deal. I just feel like I’m almost betraying you by feeling like this for her. I don’t want you to think I don’t love you or something.”

“If you’re betraying me, that means I’m betraying you,” Steve said. “Look, we’ve known her for two days. We can’t go rushing into anything, I doubt she’d let us anyway. We can just see where this goes, no need to panic.”

“I’m still panicking.”

“Yeah,” Steve said with a breathy chuckle, “same.” 

~~

The carriage was a foreign feeling. You had never actually been in one. They were becoming more and more commons amongst common people but you doubted your family would ever receive one. The kings carriage was even fancier than the ones in town, it seemed as though everything was sparkling under the lights of the street. 

Wanda was waiting outside her house, Pietro by her side. His jaw dropped when you waved out of the open window, opening the door for Wanda. 

“Holy heck,” she muttered as she sat down. “This is amazing.”

“I know!”

“The kings crush on you in great!”

Your eyes went wide. “They do not-”

“Really? You’re still on that?”

“Wanda, please. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“It is entirely plausible, they’ve literally given you a carriage.”

“They haven’t given me a carriage.”

Turning around, the driver of the carriage shook his head at you. “I don’t mean to eavesdrop, ma'am, but the kings were very specific that me and my carriage service you when ever you may need it.” 

“What?!” You shrieked. “What?”

“Take you to and from work, if you need to go somewhere like the market. I’ll take you.”

Wanda smacked your shoulder, gasping like a fish. The two of you shared a look of pure confusion and shock. Again, the kings were confusing you. Even if you had relented and agreed that they enjoyed spending time with you, this was more than that. This was far beyond just spending a few moments with you. You didn’t know what this was. 

The carriage pulled to a stop, you were already at the castle. Even if you didn’t know why this was happening, you knew that it was extremely helpful. The hour-long walk had only taken five minutes in the carriage. 

You and Wanda got out and watched as he pulled away, the other staff that were walking in were all gaping at you. Internally you chuckled, yeah, you were gaping too.

Everyone hurried into the kitchen were Miss Carter was waiting. You could feel the stares sent your way and you could hear the whispers behind your back. It was hardly surprising that they were whispering. You had been whisked away by the kings on multiple occasions and had just arrived in a royal carriage. 

Miss Carter was standing to one side looking down at the chore cards and whispering to the head chef. Once all the staff were standing in an awkward semi-circle the head chef left and Miss Carter moved to stand in front of you all. “Morning,” she started. “I’ve get everyone’s cards and some news.”

The cards were passed around the room to everyone except for you. When you raised your hand, Miss Carter smiled sadly and shock her head. “Y/N has been working with us for a long time, and today I regret to inform everyone that she has been asked to move departments. The kings have specifically asked for Y/N to become their new handmaid.” 

Everyone turned to look at you, you just kept looking at Miss Carter. 

“She starts her new job this morning. I speak for everyone when I send you with the best of luck and ask that you don’t forget about your friends down here. You’re always welcome to come and see us. Dismissed.”

Wanda was staring at you even after everyone had left. “Holy heck.”

“Holy heck indeed.”

“Wanda, you need to get to your chores,” Miss Carter said. 

“Right, sorry. I’ll see you after work,” she smiled at you and hurried out of the kitchen.

You followed after Miss Carter, the two of you walked into the staff locker room. There were two doors that you had never been into, one lead directly to the basement while the other took you to the locker room for the higher level servants. You followed her through that door. 

“The Kings have never had a handmaid. You must be something special,” she said opening one of the lockers. They were much bigger than your older ones and filled with things.

“I’m not special, Miss Carter. I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Call me Peggy now, we’re of the same level.”

“Really?”

She nodded, “the kings made it very clear. Your position, I mean.”

“Oh.”

Smiling at you she reached in and pulled out an entirely new outfit. The outfit you had on know came down to your ankles, and the apron plain and free of lace. The outfit Peggy pulled out would only come to your knees and the apron was trimmed with lace. Also handed to you was a lacy white bonnet. “This is the outfit handmaid's generally wear. They may change it, but wear it today.”

“Why me?”

“Like I said, you must be special.”

“I’m just a maid.”

She shook her head, “you’re a handmaid to the kings,” she handed you the outfit and left. You stayed there for a moment, collecting yourself, before changing. 

You were right. The dress only came to your knees, the top was tighter and the skirt flared out. You looked like a comical version of a maid. The apron was a lot smaller, but the pockets were still there, and it was trimmed with lace. The bonnet attached to your head nicely and pulled everything together. You hated thinking it, but you looked like a better version of your previous self. 

Walking out of the room you were meet with Peggy standing by the door and two maids staring wide-eyed at you. Apparently that was something that would keep happening. She smiled and ushered you out of the room. She walked you to the base of the king’s staircase before stopping. “You’re new job is to do whatever the kings want you to do, you don’t report to me anymore. In the mornings you arrive and go straight to them, you leave when they dismiss you. Understand?”

“I think so.”

“You’ve got this,” she patted your shoulder and left you alone. 

Stealing your nerves, for what seemed like the hundredth time that week, you made your way up the marble stairs. The hallway was just like before, the guards were different men but were in the exact same spot. When you approached them they knocked on the door, opening it for you when King Steve called out ‘enter’. 

The two of them were sitting at their desks but looking up at you. You curtseyed. “Good morning, your highnesses.”

“Morning, Y/N,” King Bucky said. “How are you?”

“Well, you?”

“Better now that you’re here,” he replied. Your legs felt jelly the moment he said it, it was if you were swaying back and forth while standing completely still.

“Oh-” you looked around the room awkwardly. “What would you like me to do?” 

King Steve pointed to one of the doors behind their desks, “could you make sure our wardrobe is clean?”

“Of course,” you replied happy to do something with your hands. You walked in between the gaps in their desks and entered their wardrobe only to sigh. It was basically spotless. The two of them were obviously very clean and neat men. Deciding to hide for a bit you re-straightened everything and made sure it was perfect. 

Alone with your thoughts you couldn’t help but let them run wild. So many passing comments they had made had caused the breath to be knocked out of you. King Bucky’s was no exception. You didn’t know what to expect with this job, but this wasn’t it.

Maybe, you thought to yourself, you should just stop expecting anything. Just let the course of your new job, your new life, run. Why not? It was an adventure. The kings were interested in you, they liked you enough to have you in their life all day. They were nice, they were interesting, why would you try to stop that? 

“Y/N?” King Steve called, “come here please.”

Placing the shirt you had been fixing back you walked out of the closet, stopping in your tracks at all the unfamiliar faces in the room. King Steve stepped beside you and placed his hand on your back. A jolt of electricity ran through you the moment he touched you and it took all your willpower not to sink into the embrace. 

“These are our top guards. Thor, Clint, and Natasha,” King Steve said, pointing at the right ones. Sam was standing beside Bucky behind the three of them. “Guys, this is Y/N.”

You dipped your head down, not expecting the chuckles that came from them. “She’s so polite,” Thor said. “No need to be so formal.”

“Yeah, she doesn’t really do informal,” King Bucky said. “Do you know how long it took me to get her to call me King Bucky?”

“King Bucky?” Natasha asked with a laugh. “Why don’t you just call him Bucky?”

“That’s not right,” you muttered loud enough for them to hear. “They’re kings and I should address them as such.” 

“They’re pains in the ass,” Sam corrected. Looking up you gasped a little, not loud enough for anyone but King Steve to hear. In response, he pushed harder against your back and moved ever so slightly closer. It didn’t help with your mental state.

King Bucky rolled his eyes, “shut up, Sam.”

Ignoring him Sam looked at you, “so, Y/N, how are you liking your new job?” 

“It’s very nice.”

“What exactly is your job?” Natasha asked. 

“Doing whatever the Kings need, Lady Natasha.”

She shook her head quickly, glaring at Clint when he started laughing. “Don’t call me that. I’m not a lady, I’m just Natasha.” 

“No, please call her Lady Natasha,” Clint said. You blinked slowly, they had both given you commands. Which one were you supposed to listen to? 

“Don’t listen to Clint,” King Steve whispered as if he sensed your inner turmoil. 

“What have you done so far?” Sam asked, staring directly at you as if he knew something you didn’t.

“Oh, just cleaning the wardrobe.”

He grinned and pushed his shoulder against King Bucky’s. He whispered something to the king who rolled his eyes again and pushed Sam away from him before walking over to stand beside Steve. “Speaking off, could you go and get us some coffees?”

“Of course, how many?” You asked, everyone’s hands shot up and you nodded. “Six coffees, right away.”

As you were walking out King Bucky replied, “grab one for yourself as well.” 

Once the door had closed on you everyone in the room turned to the kings and started talking at once. Steve sighed under all the noise and picked up the file on his desk, happy to ignore his chattering friends. 

“Okay,” Natasha’s voice cut over everyone. “Spill.”

“There’s nothing to spill,” Bucky said. 

“Uh-huh,” Sam said. “Come on, we’re friends aren’t we?”

“What do you want to know?” Steve asked not looking up from the file.

They all looked at each other, before Natasha asked, “why?”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, a million answers on their minds. “She-she’s different,” Steve finally said. 

“Different?” Clint asked. 

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “So we want to get to know her.”

“By making her your handmaid,” Thor said.

The kings nodded.

“And did the decision to promote her come from you just wanting to stare at her?” Natasha asked. 

“No,” Bucky said, “we wanted to-”

Sam cut him off, “you didn’t like that she was working so much.”

“We want to get to know her,” Steve finished. 

Thor nodded, “so it’s all three.”

Again, the two kings looked at each other. Bucky shrugged, “basically.”


	6. Chapter 6

“The paperwork you asked for, King Bucky.”

He took the file without looking up from the paper he was writing on, “thank you. Could you take this one to Stevie?” He signed the bottom of the page and handed it to you with a blinding smile. 

“Anything else?” You asked. 

“Maybe you could bring me a coffee on the way back, this paperwork is putting me to sleep.”

You smiled at him and nodded, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Turning, you left the bedroom and started to short walk to one of the meeting rooms where King Steve was. The entire day had been filled up with the two kings working. Filling out reports about the last war, making and maintaining treaties, working things out for the party and a whole host of other things. You had been running back and forth between the two of them since you arrived at sunrise. 

Knocking on the meeting room door you waited until you were invited in, surprised to see everyone but King Steve. Sam, Thor, Natasha, and Clint all sat at the round table with paperwork flung about, but no king. 

“Do you know where King Steve is?” You asked.

“He just left, you can wait for him,” Sam said and gestured to a spare chair at the table. 

“Are you sure?” You asked, staring at the chair. You didn’t know if you were allowed to sit at the table with them. No one had told you anything about where you were in the castle hierarchy, really, you had only been told that you could call Miss. Carter Peggy, but that didn’t help right now.

Sam nodded, breaking you out of your thoughts. You smiled at him and sat down, you were wedged in between him and Thor, opposite Natasha. 

“It makes more sense to completely rewrite the treaty,” Clint said. “Why modify it to the point where it’s a different document?”

“King Rumlow was clear on what he wanted,” Sam argued. “No rewrites.”

“We’re basically rewriting it!” 

Natasha sighed, “yeah, but not officially. Steve said he wants it modified.”

Clint rolled his eyes but nodded and started crossing things out on the paper in front of him. “So, Y/N, how are you?” Sam asked.

“I’m good, you?”

“Work’s work, but it’s fine. This is the boring part of our jobs.”

“Sam prefers the physical activities, instead of writing about them,” Thor said. “Diplomacy doesn't sit well with him.”

Sam scoffed, “it doesn’t sit well with you either.”

“I see the value in the paper,” Thor argued. 

“I see the value in fighting,” Sam said.

“I see the value of you two working,” Natasha interrupted. 

The door opened as she was speaking and King Steve walked in, a frown on his face until he saw you, when it changed into a smile and his eyes lit up. “Y/N, I thought you were with Buck?”

“He wanted me to bring you this,” you stood up and handed over the sheet of paper. He read over it quickly, his facing showing displeasure at whatever King Bucky had written before he sighed. 

Reaching for a pen he wrote something on the top of the paper before handing it back. “Can you take this back to him, and then tell him this ‘you’re an idiot’?”

“King Steve, I can't say that.”

“Sure you can, it’s a direct order,” he winked at you (and damn, it sent your mind almost melt). 

“Um, okay, sure. Anything else?”

He shook his head, “no, that’s all thank you.” 

You nodded at him, smiled at them all and walked to the door. You had to grip your apron to stop from passing out when you saw King Steve sit in the chair you had just been sitting in. Your jaw dropped when you saw the two crowns carved into the headrest. You had been sitting on the king's chair. “My training didn’t cover this,” you muttered.

Walking down the kitchen you bumped into Sharon, who looked you up and down with surprise written all over her face. “Wow, your uniform is- it’s something.”

“Yeah, it’s something alright,” you laughed. 

“Where are you going now?” She asked. 

“Kitchen, coffee run.”

She looped her arm through yours and the two of you walked down to towards the kitchen together. “You must be loving it,” she said, “right? Getting to hang out with the big guys.”

“I’d hardly call it hanging out, more like fetching coffee and running errands.”

“Oh come on, we all know you’ve met the others. The king's friends and all that.”

You shrugged, “yeah, they’re all lovely. Are you lot keeping tabs on me or something?”

“Only a little bit,” she laughed. “Aunt Peggy told me that you had met them, one of the guards told her about it. We’re all invested in your life now.”

“It’s not very exciting.”

 

“I disagree,” she said as you reached the kitchen. “Don’t be a stranger okay, and don’t listen to the rumours.”

You raised an eyebrow, “rumours?” 

“Oh, you know…”

“No?”

“Don’t worry about it, some people just think the kings had an ulterior motive when they promoted you,” she looked away awkwardly. “Um, you know, a concubine.” 

Your eyes went wide, “what?”

“Yeah, um, look - it doesn’t really matter. Ignore them,” she smiled at you, it was a strained smile, but a smile nonetheless. Then she turned and walked away leaving you to enter the kitchen by yourself. 

The staff stopped as soon as you walked in, they did that now. It was like a part of the king's respect had been transferred to you when you got promoted. One of the boys came over and asked what you needed, his voice was shaking like he was nervous. 

“A coffee please.”

He nodded quickly and rushed off to make it. You watched as another maid came in. In some aspects you missed that job already, it was a lot simpler, you knew your place and that was that. Now, as much as you loved your job, it was complicated and you never knew what was going to happen next. 

The young boy walked back over to you with a tray in his shaking hands. “Here you go,” he muttered and all but sprint away once you had taken it. You sighed as you walked out, complicated was one word for your life now. 

Thoughts of rumours circled your mind as you walked. Did people truly think that you were the king’s concubine? You weren’t. You didn’t want to be either. You were just their handmaid, nothing more than that. The thought that people did think something different made you want to curl up and hideaway. It wasn’t a nice thought to have, that people were saying mean things behind your back. People you considered friends no-less. 

“King Bucky,” you said as you walked into the bedroom. “Your coffee and King Steve also wants you to have this,” you handed him the coffee and the document. “Oh, and he wanted me to tell you that-” you took a deep breath “-you’re an idiot.”

Bracing yourself for a yelling, you were surprised when he started laughing. “He’s the idiot,” he muttered reading over the file. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” 

“Please sit,” he gestured to the sofa without looking up. You did ad you were told. “Did he say anything else?”

“No.”

“That man, always keeping things to himself,” he looked up at you. “Tries to make me look a fool in meetings.”

“Why?”

He sighed dramatically, a grin on his face, “he’s mean to me,” his eyes lit up. “Will you do something for me?” 

“Of course.”

“Great! I need you to tell him off when he comes in.”

“I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Yes, you can. Just tell him off for keeping things from me and writing this note,” he stood from the desk and sat beside you. He held out the piece of paper, that you hadn’t looked at, and pointed to the top where King Steve’s note sat. ‘Have you ever written an official document? Come on, Buck. Fix your own errors once and again.’

King Bucky smiled at you, “can you do it?”

“I’ve already called one king an idiot today, why not?”

“That’s the spirit!” 

~~

“What?” Steve asked without looking up from his file. You had just left them to take the file back to Bucky and he could already feel the questioning gazes from his friends. He also felt like he knew what they were questioning. “Are you going to say anything?” He asked when no one spoke up.

“So, are you and Bucky getting divorced?” Sam asked. “You seem pretty infatuated with her.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “no we’re not getting divorced.” 

“But you are infatuated,” Sam commented. 

“I think that’s obvious,” Steve replied.

“Yeah, to everyone but her,” Natasha said. 

Looking up from the file, Steve cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

“She probably thinks you just needed a handmaid. She has no idea why you’re doing all this.”

Thor laughed, “how? They’re so obvious, little lovesick puppies.”

“There’s nothing she needs to know. She’s a member of staff that we wanted to get to know. Buck and I found her interesting, and a handmaid can be helpful. She’s been nothing but useful as well.”

“So, if, say, she was rendered helpful or useless, would you fire her?” Clint asked.

“No.”

“So it’s not just that she’s helpful,” Clint replied.

Steve sighed. “No. Anyway, she was in here for like a minute. How’d you come up with all this?”

“The way you acted in that minute was telling,” Sam said.

“How?”

“It just was,” Thor said. “You get all, what’s a word, excited around her. A lovesick puppy.”

He frowned, “I’m not a lovesick puppy.”

“Oh come on, don’t lie to us Rogers,” Natasha scoffed. “You feel definitely for her than with us, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“See?” Natasha said, “we know you guys so well.”

“Yeah, well done. You figured out that we hired a girl we thought was cool.”

Sam shook his head, “you hired a girl you’re falling in love with.”

“We’re not falling in love!” Steve cried, but his voice held doubts. Everyone laughed. 

~~

“Buck?” King Steve called when he walked into the bedroom to find it empty, “Y/N?”

You and Bucky were in the bathroom. He had insisted that you both go in there before King Steve arrived so you could go out and tell him off. You found it to be very dramatic, but so were the kings when they were together. King Bucky was sitting on the sink, listening intently to what was happening. 

“Bucky?”

“Okay, go.”

Sighing silently you walked out of the bathroom, King Steve was standing at the end of the bed taking off his cloak. “Y/N?”

“Um-” you took a deep breath and silently cursed King Bucky, “-you need to know that you’re behavior towards King Bucky is rude, unprofessional and-” you paused to think of what King Bucky had told you to say “-tearing apart your relationship. You should treat him with more respect.”

By the end of your speech you just wanted to fall into a hole or something. It was the most embarrassing thing you had ever done, and probably ever do. You had, literally, told off a king. Your voice was wobbly through the entire thing, and you still hadn’t looked up from the ground. 

As always, the king surprised you. He scoffed and said, “yeah, well, everything I said was right.”

From the bathroom, King Bucky yelled back “no! Not true,” before he came out. “I’m great at meetings.” 

King Steve scoffed again, dropped his cloak onto his bed and walked towards you. He gripped your wrist gently and pulled you to the sofa. The both of you sat down, King Bucky not far behind. You were wedged in between the two of them, both sat close enough that you could feel them pressed against you. “You’re the worst, Buck,” King Steve muttered over your head.

The king shrugged, a killer grin on his head. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Making poor Y/N do that,” King Steve tutted in fake anger. “Really?”

“I didn’t make Y/N do anything.”

“Yeah, okay,” King Steve rolled his eyes at his husband. Then he bent down and rested his head on your shoulder. Shook overtook you, but just as quickly as King Steve, King Bucky lent his own head on your other shoulder. You stilled. Both of the kings were resting their heads on you. 

This was a position you had seen your parents do, and you had seen the kings do it once when they were still in bed when you arrived. It was so intimate, you could see why people liked it. This was a position for people in a relationship, not for the two kings and their handmaid. 

“Stop stressing,” King Bucky muttered without moving. “It’s okay to just relax.”

“Sorry,” you whispered back. It was so quiet in the room, so peaceful. 

The kings hummed approvingly at your apology. “Don’t apologize, you don’t need to do that with us,” King Steve said.

“Sor-okay.”

“She got it,” King Bucky celebrated quietly. “Now relax.”

You did. Relaxing into their embrace was a welcomed movement. Letting your mind go empty, you just enjoyed the feeling of the two kings laying on you. Enjoyed the feeling of being held by two people who seemed to enjoy your company. Two people, you were rapidly becoming more and more dependent on.


	7. Chapter 7

“Good morning, King Steve, King Bucky,” you said walking into their bedroom. “How are you?”

They both smiled from their desks, “good,” King Steve said. “I hate to ask you to do something so early, but could you go and check on our outfits for the party?”

“Of course,” you curtsied and walked straight back out of the room, minding that you didn’t make a comment about how it was literally your job to do things for them. No matter how early. As you walked down to the dressmaker’s workshop you passed many maids who smiled and waved, and a few that eyed you up and down with a sneer. You paid them no mind. 

The party was tomorrow, which meant everyone was busier than normal. King Stark and King T’Challa would both be arriving early tomorrow, along with all their staff. Your kings had asked that you be present to greet the kings, which didn’t sound like a lot of fun if you were being honest but it was still exciting, not many people got to greet the foreign kings. 

Knocking on the door of the seamstress you shook your head off the past and thought of the future. How the kings would look. As soon as you stepped in you saw there was no need to give it a thought. Both of the outfits looked amazing. King Steve’s was very dark blue while King Bucky’s was black, both were fitted pants and a skinny tunic style top with a red collar and belt. The grand bit, however, where the capes paired with the outfit. Black on the outside and blood red in the inside. The kings would look great in them. 

“Ah, Y/N,” the seamstress said. “Here to check on the king's outfits?”

“I am.”

“Well, they’re finished,” she gestured to the looks on display. “And I’m adding the final touches to their night looks.” 

“May I see them?”

She shook her head, “you can see them tomorrow night.” 

“Okay,” you smiled. The corner of the room caught your attention. There was a moveable wall barricading something from your sight but there was a peak of red fabric in the bottom corner. “What’s that?”

“Oh!” She said, “that’s nothing!” But the way she said it made you think differently. 

“Really?”

“Look, I’m on order of the kings not to show that to anyone. Please don’t ask.”

Sighing, you nodded, “fine.”

“Thank you. You can go back to your kings and tell them that all the outfits are just fine.”

“They’re not my kings-”

“Off you go.”

You walked out of the room with pursed lips. They weren’t your kings, by any stretch, and you didn’t want other people thinking that. You were just their maid and- oh, you couldn’t even kid yourself anymore. Your relationship was far more than just worker/boss. It had become more than that. You couldn’t name it, and you didn’t really want to, you were happy with what you had. That was enough. Walking back to the kings was uneventful, the same looks were sent your way and you ignored them. 

“Y/N!” King Bucky said happily when you walked into the room. “I need your help.”

“Of course, King Bucky. What can I do for you?” 

“I need a change of scenery, come with me?”

You narrowed your eyes ever so slightly, what a strange thing to ask. But, then again, the kings were full of strange questions and requests. “Of course.”

He stood up and stretched, his shirt rising up slightly. You had to remind yourself to look away, and that it was not appropriate to stare at the king's body. No matter how good looking he was. 

“Where are you going?” King Steve asked, looking up as King Bucy put on his cloak. 

“The garden,” King Bucky replied. 

“Isn’t it a bit cold?” King Steve asked. He was right, winter was settling in fast. Days were much shorter this week then the week prior and the air frigid with chill. King Bucky motioned to the cloak in response. King Steve looked over at you, your short sleeved knee length dress was hardly suitable for outside. “Here,” he said standing up. He reached for his cloak and stood in front of you, chest to chest. He flung the cloak around you and tied it on your neck. 

It was long, he was taller than you, but it was extremely comfortable. It was also not really acceptable to be wearing the kings clothing. King Steve smiled at you as he tucked the collar up. “I can’t have my handmaid getting sick, can I?”

“I suppose not,” you muttered subtly stroking the black fur encasing your body. 

“She’s not your handmaid,” King Bucky argued from the door. 

“Yeah, she is,” King Steve smiled at you again before going back to his desk. “Have fun you two.”

King Bucky opened the door, startling the guards, and motioned for you to go through. “So, where are we going?” You asked as you walked down the hallway. 

“There’s a part of the garden that I want to show you, it’s private. Only Steve and I are allowed there. But, all the others go there as well, hell knows how they found it.”

“The others?”

“Sam, Nat, those guys.”

You nodded, “your friends.”

“I guess,” he muttered. “I have a love-hate relationship with them, especially Sam.” 

“May I ask why?”

He looked down at you, “you can ask either of us anything. Sam was Steve’s friend in school, I had known him since we were babies. There was a rivalry to find Steve’s ‘best friend’. Sam and I never really got along, I mean I’d risk my life for him, but do I like him? Not really.”

“How’d the rivalry end?” You asked, hiding a smile at the story. 

“I married Steve,” King Bucky winked at you. “So I won.”

At that, you did laugh. “So you only married King Steve to win against Sam?” 

“Yup,” he laughed with you. “Actually, I proposed to Stevie long before we meet Sam.”

“When you were kids?”

“Yeah, I told him we were going to get married one day. We were, what? Twelve.”

“So you knew that you loved him.”

He nodded, “and then we were separated and we didn’t see each other until we were older.”

“Why were you separated?”

“School, I was sent to a boarding school North, and Steve was sent East.”

“Oh, that’s terrible.”

The two of you reached a door, it was in the middle of the hallway and had a ‘keep out’ sign across it. King Bucky turned the handle, which was made out of glass, and pushed it. The bitter wind whistled into the hallway, King Steve’s cloak keeping most of it out and keeping you warm. Through the door was a forest, you had seen the forest before, it covered the left of the castle a the back. You had never been in the forest, no one had. You weren’t allowed to. Starting at the door was a stone path leading through a canopy of trees. Weeds grew in cracks and the trees were not trimmed, the gardener hadn’t been back here you concluded. 

“It wasn’t great,” Bucky agreed, stepping through the door. “We got by on letters and one visit at a friend’s father’s funeral halfway through.”

Stepping through the door after him you pulled the cloak tighter. “And then you got back together?”

“Yup, and then a few years later we got married.”

“Just like you said you would.” 

“Just like I said we would,” he smiled. 

The path was amazing, no other word could describe it. Big oak trees lined the path, giving the entire area an eerie but magical vibe. The sunlight was tinted green through the leaves and colorful flowers sprung up around the trees. The entire place was beautiful. You could see why the kings wanted to keep it to themselves. 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” King Bucky asked, watching you look around in amazement. 

“Definitely.” 

“It was why we chose this place to build the castle. The forest, we just fell in love. So we built here and told the gardener to leave this bit alone. It was just for us, and now you.” 

You looked up as you walked, the sunlight came down in green-tinted beams that reflected of the stone. “Thank you,” you replied. “For showing me.”

“No need to thank me, Y/N, what’s mine is yours.”

“Thank you.”

“I just said-”

“I know,” you smiled at him, hoping he wouldn’t mind you interrupting him. “You still deserve to be thanked.”

He shook his head but had a smile on his face. “Well, thank you.”

The both of you laughed, which came to an abrupt stop when you reached the end of the path. There was a circular clearing, it was huge, it was a big as a house. The trees opened up, the sky above you and unfiltered sunlight streaming down cutting through the chill in the air. Bordering the trees were waist high bushes with pink flowers on them. Brilliant green grass covered the floor with dandelions sprouting here and there. The stone path led to an open-air gazebo in the middle, the white columns stood out against the trees and the seating in the gazebo glistened in the sunlight. 

King Bucky smiled behind you, watching as you took everything in. All he had wanted for years, all through his childhood he had just wanted Steve happy and safe. He had gotten that. Then suddenly, you walked into his bedroom with a tray of coffee and a shy smile on your face and his focus had shifted. It hadn't left Steve, not in the slightest, it was if the amount he could give had doubled. Now he wanted -no- he needed you to be happy and safe. Just like his Steve. 

Seeing you happy gave him the same feelings as Steve. He felt like he was floating whenever you laughed. Like he was in heaven whenever you defied him, even if it was the tiniest thing that you did. He was willing to fight the world if it meant you and Steve were happy by his side. 

These feelings scared him. He wasn’t going to lie. They were so intense, so obvious to him, and he hadn’t felt like that since him and Steve were growing up. He never guessed another person could win his affection like Steve had. But you had.

“This is amazing.”

“It is,” he said walking forward and abandoning his thoughts. “We designed it ourselves.”

“Really?”

“Steve did the drawings, but we did it together.”

“If you weren’t kings you could be designers.” 

With a laugh, he took your hand and pulled you up to the gazebo. You sat on one of the benches while he sat opposite you. He was staring intently at you, you could feel yourself burning under his gaze. “Tell me something,” he said.

“What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know. Oh-actually, why did you take a job in the castle?”

“My mother, she couldn’t work and we needed money. I was going to apply for a job in the factory when Wanda told me I could get a maid position here. Can you tell me something?”

“Like what?”

You shrugged, “a story from when you were kids?” 

“Well, this one time-”

~~

“Hey,” King Steve said. He was walking along the stone path towards the two of you. 

“Hello,” you smiled at him. 

King Bucky grinned, “I was just telling Y/N about the time you got beaten up in the ally.”

“Which one?” King Steve groaned. 

“There were so many,” King Bucky said to you. “But this one was the night before I went to my boarding school. Someone insulted some warriors, and Stevie decided to fight him, and as said, Steve was the size of a toddler.”

“That’s not true.”

King Bucky shook his head, “it is. Anyway, I came in and saved the day, again.”

“Kind of,” King Steve said. “But now I can save myself.”

“Yeah, sure,” King Bucky rolled his eyes. “Want do you want anyway?”

“It’s ten to six. We’ve got a meeting at six.”

“Ten to six!” You repeated, “we’ve been out here all day. I’m so sorry, I-”

Raising his hands, King Bucky calmed you down. “You’re fine. I had you. You were doing your job.”

“He’s right,” King Steve said. “Don’t worry.”

“Sorry, worrying is something I do.”

“Couldn’t tell,” King Steve said. 

Standing, King Bucky took your hand and helped you up. “Let’s just go back in and get to this meeting. Y/N, you’re dismissed for the night.”

“Really?” You asked, “it’s so early.”

“Go home. You work hard enough.”

You wanted to argue with the dark-haired king, ever since you became their handmaid you had been given less work than before. But, an early night sounded lovely. “Okay, thank you, Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We're on a first name basis!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

“She likes me better.”

“No, she doesn’t.”

“Really? She called me Bucky, has she called you Steve?”

“You spent the whole day with her, that’s not fair,” Steve complained lightly whacking Bucky’s shoulder before cuddling deeper into his chest. “She’ll call me Steve now.”

Bucky laughed, wrapping his arms around Steve and pulling the blanket higher. “I’m sure she will. It only took a week.”

 

“At least we know our workers are respectful,” Steve muttered. 

“I guess,” Bucky agreed.

The sunlight started to seep the sheer curtains covering their room. The kings knew they needed to get up, the other kingdoms and kings would be arriving soon, but they couldn’t be bothered. Both were perfectly content to stay cuddled up in their bed until you knocked on their door. Bucky tightened his arm around Steve’s shoulders as he thought of you, he had never felt anything for anyone besides Steve, and now suddenly, he wanted you in the bed as well. He wanted you in his arms, opposite Steve, the two of you holding hands across his chest. 

Steve was no different. Growing up he had only had Bucky, no one else ever valued him as a prince or as a person. He didn’t mind it, he only needed Bucky in his life. Until you. Then everything was different. Steve knew Bucky was the same, so he didn’t feel as guilty as he thought he should but it was still a lot to take. He really likes you, like he had with Bucky when they were young. 

A knock on the door brought both the kings out of their thoughts, Steve yelled out to enter, and you walked in. “Good morning,” you smiled at them. “How are you?”

“Good,” Bucky said. “We should get up.”

“T’Challa sent news that they are half an hour away,” you said. “Maria, the seamstress is sending your outfits now and Sam wanted me to give you this,” you reached into your apron and took out a brown envelope. Walking to the side of the bed you handed it to Steve. 

“Half an hour,” Bucky echoed. He pushed Steve off him and got out of the bed while you walked over to the desks. 

“Did you do the-”

Bucky reached around you, his body pressing your back, and picked up a file. “Here you go.”

You took the file and tucked it into your pocket, Thor had been insistent that you get them to do it and get it to him before T’Challa and Tony arrived. “I’ll take this down to him, I should be back before the outfits are here.”

“Y/N?” Steve called as you walked to the door. 

“Yes, Steve?”

“Uh-have fun.”

“Oh, okay,” you smiled at him and walked out of the room. 

With a grin on his face, Bucky turned to Steve who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. “You totally just wanted to see if she would call you Steve.”

“No,” he muttered standing up. “I wanted to tell her to-” he stopped talking at Bucky’s expression. The two of them couldn’t lie to each other anymore. “Yeah, and she did.” 

“You’re a punk.”

“Jerk.”

Another knock sounded in the room, the kings guessed it wasn’t you and called out enter. They were right, Maria walked in with two staff pushing dressed mannequins. “Your Highnesses, your outfits.”

The mannequins were placed at the foot of the bed, the staff all bowed before leaving them alone. 

“They’re nice outfits,” Bucky said running his hand over the gold inside his cloak. Steve hummed in agreement, walking into the bathroom. Bucky stood, looking at his outfit. They were very well done, the picture of a casual royal outfit. 

For the third time that morning the guards knocked. This time, Bucky smiled when he saw the person at the door. You walked in with a small smile on your face as well. It fell when you saw the mannequins. “Sorry, I thought I would be faster.”

“No worries,” Steve said walking out of the bathroom. “Any word from T’Challa or Stark?” 

“They’re arriving at the same time, in about fifteen minutes,” you walked over to the mannequins. “Do you need any help?”

“We can get dressed,” Bucky smiled at you, “there’s a new shawl for you in our wardrobe.”

“A new shawl?”

He nodded, “we’re going to be outside, it’s cold. Yours is falling apart.”

“I’m fine with mine-”

“It’s a gift,” Steve interrupted, “you can’t say no to a gift.” 

“Thank you,” you said and left the room. The shawl was much fancier than anything you had ever owned, the outside was a bright red while the inside was a glistening gold, not unlike their cloaks. You stared down at it in amassment. They couldn’t be serious, this couldn’t be yours. This was fit for royalty. You slipped it on anyway, looking at yourself in the mirror. You looked like you belonged at their side. 

You waited in the wardrobe until Steve called you out. The both of them looked amazing in their outfits, their cloaks hanging off them perfectly and their crowns sitting on their heads, Steve’s crown was slightly askew. “You look great,” Bucky said. 

“So do you,” you replied. “Steve, your crown is wonky.”

He reached up to try and fix it but only made it tilt the other way. Bucky watched him struggling with a grin. You stepped forward and put your hands over his own, moving the crown to sit on top of his head. 

“There you go.”

“Thank you,” he smiled at you. The smile was so warm-so loving, that you had to keep yourself upright. It was one of the most intense feelings you had felt. The three of you all stood for a moment, taking the others in. They did look good, and you couldn’t help but feel you looked just as good. 

“Let’s go,” Steve said. His arm was linked through Bucky’s and the door was opened. The three of you walked out, you trailing just behind the kings. They stopped walking and turned to look at you. “Are you sure you want to come down with us? You don’t have to.”

“If I’m allowed, I’d be delighted.”

Steve and Bucky both grinned, “of course you’re allowed, doll,” Bucky said. 

Your mind raced as you followed them. The king, King Bucky, had just called you doll. A king had just given you a nickname. The kings had nicknames for each other, you knew that after a few moments of being with them. Steve called Bucky, Buck, and Bucky called Steve, Stevie. It was sweet, a personal thing. Now you had been called doll. You didn’t even realise you had made it to the front door, your mind was so far away. 

Along the far wall where all the staff members. Wanda and Sharon both discretely waved at you, Peggy smiled, and all of them were staring at the red and gold shawl around your neck. You smiled back at your friends before the door was opened and you followed the kings outside. 

The three of you stood outside the castle. This was the grand entrance, one you never used. It was a large circular driveway with a marble fountain in the middle. The gate to the castle was some distance away and the same flowery bushes from the private garden lined the sides of the driveway. The kings stood just before the first step on the entrance to the castle while you stood to their right. In line with you were Sam and Thor, Clint and Natasha stood on opposite sides of the bottom step. 

Only a few minutes after you stepped out, the gate at the end of the driveway opened. A procession of horses and carriages came through. The kings both stood up taller, watching the new kings stepping out of their carriages. King T’Challa was dressed in a black and silver top and all black pants, just like his carriage, with a silver necklace sitting across his chest. King Stark was dressed in a suit, they were uncommon in your kingdom, but you had seen them before. The black pants and jacket over the white top looked nice but it was his carriage that you liked. It was red and gold, the most colourful carriage you’d seen in a long time. All his guards were wearing the same colours as well, you fit right in with them.

“King Rogers, King Barnes,” he said walking up the stairs next to King T’Challa. 

“King Stark,” Steve said, “King T’Challa. How are you?”

“I’m good,” King Stark replied. 

King T’Challa nodded, “as I am. You?”

“Good,” both your kings replied. “Shall we?” Bucky said, motioning to the door. They let the foreign kings in first, then they followed and you followed them. You all walked towards the meeting room on the first floor. 

The staff were still lined up against the wall, watching the entire precision with narrowed eyes. You could feel the gazes on you, not all of them friendly. Sam stepped beside you. “Morning, now the fun bit, meetings,” he said sarcastically. “It’s not fun. It’s horrible.” 

“Well,” you whispered back, “luckily I don’t have to go.”

“What?”

You all arrived at the meeting hall, “I’ll see you at breakfast,” you smiled at him. He scowled at you as you stopped walking and he continued. You waved at him as he disappeared into the room. 

Turning, you walked towards the dining hall. Wanda came rushing over to you, a grin plastered across her face. She skidded to a stop in front of you and whispered, “tell me everything.”

The two of you started walking, “nothing to tell.”

“Oh, come on.”

“They arrived, they greeted the kings and now they’re in a meeting.”

“Where are you going now? Shouldn’t you be there with them?”

You laughed, “I’m a maid, Wanda, I’m going to the kitchen to help prepare their breakfast.”

“A maid? Your outfit doesn’t scream ‘the help’ if I’m being honest.” 

“It’s a gift.”

She stopped walking and turned to you, “the kings gave you a gift?”

“Yes.”

“Y/N!” 

“What?”

Letting out a sigh she shook her head at you. You smiled sly at her. You knew why she was acting like that, it was basically how you were feeling. Excited and confused. The idea that they had given you something still hadn’t sunken in. It was the craziest thing. You’d never expected it, not once. Yet here you were, the shawl sitting around your neck. 

“I know,” you muttered. “They’re so nice. How’s Pietro?” You asked, changing the subject. 

“He’s good, still working as a runner. He wants to a get a job in the castle guard.”

“Really? I thought he’d want to be a runner forever, he loves that.”

She pursed her lips, “yeah. He was talking about how it wasn’t fulfilling, just relaying messages. He wants to do something, help people and all that.”

“He’d be a good guard.”

“Maybe,” she said. “I’d rather he stayed safe.”

“I’m sure you would,” you smiled at her. The two of you reached the entrance to the main dining hall. “I’ve got to go. I don’t know when I’ll be done tonight, take the carriage home when you’re done.” 

“Are you sure?”

You nodded, “I don’t want you walking home alone.”

“What time will you be going home?”

“I don’t know, the party doesn’t even start until nine.”

“See if you can sleep with the other live-in staff for the night. So you don’t have to leave so late.”

Pushing open the door you nodded, “I’ll talk to Peggy.” 

~~

The meeting was an hour long, so that meant everyone would be arriving in the dining hall any minute. You were standing against a wall, watching as everyone rushed around making sure everything was perfect. You felt useless, but you had been asked to stay out of the way until the kings were there. 

A few moments later and the door was pulled open. All the staff but you scattered out of the room as the four kings walked in. Sam and Thor followed them as well as others you hadn’t seen and assumed where the other king's servants. 

Steve motioned for you to join them at the door, you did and you bowed to the two foreign kings. Keeping your head down just like you had done with your kings a week ago. “Y/N, this is King T’Challa and Okoye, and that is King Stark and Rhodey. This is Y/N Y/L/N.”

It was nerve-wracking, you weren’t going to lie. Standing in front of all these new people, new royalty. You thought just being with your kings was bad. 

“Y/N,” King Stark said, running his over you, “are you joining us for breakfast?” 

You shot a look at Steve, who nodded. “Yes, King Stark, I am.”

“Please, call me Tony,” he smiled at you. 

In the corner of your eye, you saw both Bucky and Steve tense up. “Okay,” you smiled politely at him, the kings tensed even more. Deciding to experiment a little you added, “Tony,” and you were right. Your kings were scowling at the floor now, standing close to each other and - you held back a little laugh - they were pouting. 

“Shall we,” Tony said. All of you moved towards the table. Bucky fell back in line with you as Steve walked ahead. 

“It took us a week to get you to call us by our names, yet he gets it straight away?”

“I thought you didn’t want me to be as formal?”

“This new attitude, it cheeky. I like it,” he pulled out a chair. It was on the left-hand side of Steve who was sitting at the head of the table. Sam was sitting beside it. “Sit down.”

You did as you were told and looked up at him, “I’m supposed to do this for you.”

“Nah,” he winked at you - and damn those boys and their winks. He walked around and sat opposite you. “So,” he addressed the table, “are you all excited for tonight? I’m sure it’s going to be fun.”

“Any party is a good party,” Tony replied. The staff members, some of your friends, came in and started pouring drinks and serving food. 

“And any opportunity to strengthen our ties is a good one,” T’Challa said. 

Tony nodded at him, “my kingdom owes Wakanda a great debt. You saved our asses over in Westcrest.”

“Well, you helped us in the war before Westcrest, so I consider us even.”

“Even is always a good place to be,” Tony nodded. 

The server, a girl called Mary, came around your side of the table. She poured the drink into Sam’s cup and then moved to you. A note was dropped beside your hand which you covered before anyone could see it, placing it in your apron as fast as you could. Food was placed on your plate and the conversation quickly turned casual. You remanded silent throughout, not knowing what to say, but it was fun just listening. 

You had always been the girl in the corner, the girl pouring the drink, and now suddenly you were at the table. You didn’t know how long it would last so you were just savouring the fun you were having. 

Another server came over, this girl you recognized but couldn’t name. She walked over to Sam, standing in between the two of you, she poured his drink. Then, she moved the jug away, causing the entire thing, ice and all, to spill all over the table, floor and you. Letting out a shocked gasp at the cold liquid and ice you pushed your chair as far away as you could. All eyes were on you. 

“Whoops,” the girl muttered unapologetically. “Here,” she got one of the damp napkins and started patting your shawl, worsening the stains. 

Both your kings and Sam stood, the latter pushing the girl out of the way to help you himself. 

“You okay?” Steve asked. Bucky got you to stand and step away from the table. He helped you take the shawl off, it was sticking to you and causing you to shiver. 

“Y-Yeah,” you muttered. “May I be excused?” You asked softly, fully aware that everyone in the room was watching you. 

T’Challa cleared his throat, “perhaps we will see each other in the next meeting.”

Steve nodded at him and the two kings ushered you out of the dining hall. Mary and the girl that poured the jug over you standing in the corner grins on their faces. 

The three of you walked up to their bedroom. “You can use our shower, get warm, and I’ll go get you a change of clothing.”

“No, I’m okay,” you replied wiping your sticky arms. 

“Go and use our shower, you don’t want to smell of grapes at the party, do you?” Bucky replied. You really didn’t want to use their shower, it was probably the most unprofessional thing you could ever do. But, you also wanted to warm up and wash the sticky juice off. “Go,” he commanded, pushing you towards the door. This time you didn’t argue. 

Their bathroom was about the size of your house. A large shower was in one corner, big glass doors separating it from the rest of the room. There were two sinks next to each other with a huge mirror above them. Setting your dress on the sink base you stepped into the shower. 

Once you were done you used one of their towels, it was the fluffiest thing you’d ever seen, and dried off. The experience had shaken you up, it was clear that it wasn’t an accident, that it was 100% of purpose. You just couldn’t understand why someone would do what she did.  
Staring down at your ruined dress you remembered the note that you had stuffed in the apron. Pulling it out you sighed in relief that it was only a little damp and still readable. 

‘Hope you’re enjoying the king's table ~ How many late nights did it take to convince them to let you become their ‘maid’. I’m sure it won’t last long, you little slut.’

After re-reading the note a few more times you balled it up and shoved it back in your apron. 

“Y/N?” Steve called through the door. “I’ve got a new outfit for you.”

You opened the door a crack, holding back a laugh at how Steve was looking straight up at the roof while holding out the coat hanger. “Thank you,” you said. The new outfit was just another version of your previous one, black dress, and white apron. They had also gotten you new shoes, black flats, since yours were soaked in juice. 

Once you were fully dressed and a little bit more presentable you fully opened the door. They were both sitting on the sofa, reading a document together but they looked up when they heard you. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, thanks for helping me.”

“No worries,” Steve said. “Come here,” he moved over on the sofa. Meaning that they wanted you sat in between them. “Y/N?”

You hummed, walking out.

“Bring the note over.”

“What-what note?” 

They both looked at you with their eyebrow raised. 

“Fine,” you muttered and went back into the bathroom. You didn’t even know how he knew about the note, or why he wanted to see it. But you carried back in. You didn’t really want to sit in between, but at the same time, you really did. Once you were sitting you handed it over to Steve, he read it, frowned and handed it to Bucky who repeated the process. 

“Who gave it to you?” Steve asked.

“Mary.”

“Why?” Bucky asked.

You shrugged, “Sharon told me about the rumours. I didn’t realise they would take it so far.” 

“Rumours?” Both boys asked.

“Yeah, that we’re sleeping together. That’s why I was promoted.” 

“That’s not true,” Steve said.

Again, you shrugged. “I know, but the girls would want something to talk about. Anything can become gossip. Me being promoted is prime material.”

“We can tell them-”

“Don’t worry,” you interrupted Bucky. “It’ll be old news by the end of the party.”

“You sure?” Steve asked. 

“I can handle a little-spilled juice,” you said. Both of them looked at you with disbelief written on their faces. “When’s your next meeting?”

They looked at each other over you, “in about twenty minutes,” Steve answered.

“Which means,” Bucky said, pulling you down so you were leaning against the back of the sofa with their arms around you. “We have twenty minutes to do this.” 

Twenty minutes didn’t seem like long enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Your hands were shaking. That much was obvious, everything else was muffled and confused. You had been in the hall, where were you now? Was someone speaking to you? Who was speaking to you? Was someone touching your back? Where you standing, or had you sat down? Nothing was making sense. 

“Y/N, I need you to calm down,” someone spoke - a male. Calm down. You couldn’t figure out to. “Focus, what’s something you can feel. Come on, Doll, you can do it.”

Doll - the man had called you doll. Bucky was the only person who had ever called you that. 

Your hands were holding something, it was your dress. “Lace,” you muttered.

“Good,” that wasn’t Bucky, that was Steve. “What’s something you can hear?” 

“You.”

“Who?”

“Steve and Bucky,” you replied. The sounds racing around your head were slowly dying down and your vision was returning. Something had happened, you knew something had happened - but you had no idea what. “I can hear you guys.”

A hand was placed on your cheek, you guessed Steve, and then Bucky’s voice. “What’s something you can see?”

As if you were clearing a picture, your vision de-blurred. You blinked, once, twice, three times, and you were looking straight at the kings bed. You were in their room, they were both in their suits from the party and moon light was streaming in through the open window. You were still in the dress. Had the party ended? 

“Doll?”

“Your bed,” you whispered. You turned your head around, why was your neck so sore? Bucky was standing beside you on your right, his arm around your waist and Steve was on your left, his hand on your face. Wait - you weren't standing. All three of you were sitting on the floor. “We’re on the floor?”

Bucky nodded, “you collapsed. Gave us a hell of a fright.”

“What happened?”

“What do you remember?” Steve asked. 

It was if your recent memories had been erased, no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t remember what happened past early evening. “Your outfits were about to arrive, you were in a meeting, and then I don’t know.”

The two of them shared a look, full of concern and worry. A little but of anger as well. Why? What had happened? Your mind felt like it was full of bees. “What happened?” You asked again. Both of them sighed but started their story. 

~~3 Hours Earlier~~

“Hey, Y/N,” Steve said. The two of them were standing in the doorway with Maria, the seamstress behind them. 

“Hi.”

 

The kings, Maria and her staff came in. Two mannequins covered in the kings outfits. They were amazing. Both had the same basic shape, tight black pants and a dark blue tunic styled top. Steve’s had a large red and white belt across his while Bucky had a thick black belt with silver embroidery. 

“No cloaks?” You asked with a grin, as the kings took their cloaks off. 

“Not tonight,” Bucky said. The two of them moved out of the way and another mannequin was brought in. This one was covered in a floor-length, flared, lace covered, red dress. The top was almost a corset, with off-the-shoulder sleeves and amazing silver thread running through it. You didn’t think it was for the kings. 

Maria fingered the sleeve, “you’ll have to forgive me if it’s not perfect. I only had a few days and not exact measurements.”

“This is for me?” You asked, shock coating your voice.

“We couldn’t have you turning up in a maid outfit,” Bucky replied. “So we got you a dress.” 

“It’s too much.”

Steve shook his head, “a gift.”

“I can’t-”

“You can, now, thank Maria and then get changed. You’ve got a party to get to,” Bucky interrupted you. He had moved over to you and wrapped his arm around your waist. While it was still a lot to handle, it didn’t make you feel like you were about to pass out anymore. 

“Thank you,” you smiled at the staff. They all bowed to the kings, smiled at you, and walked out. “You really didn’t need to,” you said once they were gone.

Bucky shrugged, “yet we did.” 

“It’s an amazing dress,” you relented. 

“Steve designed it.” 

“Really?” 

The man in question shook his head, “no. I told Maria what we wanted, she actually designed it.”

You smiled at them before your eyes flickered back to the dress. You had never owned a dress as expensive of this must of been. It was a gorgeous dress, and it looked like it would fit you. A smile graced your face. This week had been a hell of a ride, this was just like the icing on the cake. You didn’t know if you should be taking the cake, but if the kings were telling you do something, wasn’t it your job to listen? 

Before you could get dressed you needed to help the kings. Their outfits were always hard to get into, a whole lot of straps and buttons in strange and unreachable places. Once they were in their outfits - and looking amazing, you thought it should be law that they always wore tight fitting clothes - you got into yours. 

In all honesty, you felt like a princess. The dress flowed around you perfectly, everything was the correct fit and the colour complimented your skin. Your flats were traded in for a low pair of black heels and you were done. 

“Wow, Y/N, you look great,” Steve said when you walked out of the bathroom. 

“Yeah, you do,” Bucky agreed. His eyes ran over you slowly, making you feel warm inside. 

“Thanks,” you smiled. “So do you.”

Steve was going to reply before he stopped himself, “we forgot something,” he walked over to his desk. After rummaging around for a moment he produced a black, velvet, box. Bucky nodded to himself. The box was bought over and opened in front of you. Inside was a golden chain, it was so thin you could hardly see it, but the chain was connected to an intricate pattern of small golden and silver circles the size of your hand. Steve took the head piece out of the box while Bucky took off your white bonnet. 

“Are you serious?” You asked, a dress was one thing. But this? This was something else entirely. “You can’t be serious.”

“We are,” Bucky said. Steve placed the circles over to the top of your forehead and attached the chain to the back of your neck. You turned around and looked in the mirror, it suited the dress. Watching in the mirror, you saw the kings put their own crowns on their heads. Your eyes flickered between your head and their crowns. 

Your headpiece was a mix of their crowns. 

The kings of your country had given you a headpiece to wear to one of their parties. That was an amazing thing in itself. But, this head piece was also a direct parallel to their own crowns. The crowns of the country. Taking a deep breath, you tried to calm down. It must have been in your head. No way was this happening. Then you saw Bucky, the two of you made eye contact in the mirror and he winked, giving you a subtly nod. 

“Oh god,” you whispered to yourself. 

A knock echoed through the room. Faintly on the other side of the door, you could hear Sam arguing with Clint. “Enter,” Bucky called out. The door was opened and the king's friends walked in. 

All of them were dressed up as well, there was obviously a dress code. Both Sam and Thor were wearing silver tunics, Thor had a red cloak on his shoulders. Clint was wearing a plain black tunic and black pants. It was Natasha that stole the show, you had never seen such a tight dress before, but she looked amazing in it. It was floor length like yours, but clung to her and was solid black like Clint. 

“Ready for the party?” Sam asked. He looked over at you, “this is the kind of diplomacy I like, also you look really good.” 

“Thank you,” you smiled at him. In the corner of your eye you saw Nat and Clint trying to hold back laughter, then you looked at the kings and saw why. Both of them were shooting glares at Sam. “So do you,” you said, watching the glares intensify. Sam cast a quick look at the kings before winking at you. 

“We should go,” Steve said. “We don’t want to be late for our own party.” 

Everyone moved out of the room, you didn’t know how, but you ended up in between the two kings, their arms through yours. 

The grand hall wan’t far from their room, and the music could be heard as soon as you stepped foot on the stairs. All the lords of your kingdom, T’Challa’s and Tony’s were coming, so the hall would be full of people. 

This part of the castle always wowed you - as did most of it if you were being honest - the ceilings were so high and the floor so large. One wall was entirely glass and the other three were surrounded by white marble columns. There were tables filled with food and drinks dotted around and a space for dancing in the middle. 

Soon after you arrived, Tony walked in followed by T’Challa. You were chatting to Natasha in one corner of the room when Tony walked over. “Ladies,” he smiled at you. “You both look amazing.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, thoroughly unimpressed with the king in front of her. Tony took it all in stride, turning his attention to you. “I don’t suppose you’d like a dance?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think-”

“Don’t think, dance,” Tony interrupted. He held out his hand for you to take, and with a final look at Natasha (who was trying not to laugh), you walked out to the dance floor. 

Just when you thought your week couldn’t get stranger, here you were dancing with a king. 

He was a good dancer, you’d give him that. He twirled you around the entire floor, people all but jumping out of your way. “So, you and the kings,” he said. His arms were around your waist and yours were around his neck. Highly inappropriate, yet you couldn’t get bring yourself to care. 

“What do you mean?”

“They obviously like you,” he said twirling you out and back in. 

“No,” you shook your head. “I’m their handmaid.”

The look he gave you was one like a parent would give a child. “The looks they’ve been giving me since we started dancing’ are saying otherwise.” 

“What?”

You got spun around slowly, as you spun you saw the kings. Both of them were glaring at the two of you, standing right next to teach silently. “I’m sure it’s something else,” you said. 

“I very much doubt that,” he said. He dipped you down low, a giggle leaving your lips. “I think they’re going to come over here any moment and steal you away. So, I had a fun time,” he placed a kiss on your cheek and left you on the dance floor. 

Within a moment, another pair of hands were wrapping around your waist. Bucky stood in front of you, “care for a dance?” 

Looking between his eyes and his arms wrapped around you, you smiled at him, “do I have a choice?” 

“Of course you do,” he grinned. “But please say yes.”

The two of you started moving across the floor. It wasn’t as intense as with Tony, but it was better. It was more intimate, loving was a word you could use but didn’t want to touch.

“Where’s Steve?” You asked after a few minutes of dancing.

“Watching jealousy from the sidelines.” 

“How’d you decide who got the first dance?”

He spun you around, your dress billowing around you. “Would you believe me if I told you we discussed it rationally and decided on how to proceed like men?” 

“No.”

“Yeah, we did rock-paper-scissors. I won.”

You let out a laugh. “Really?”

“Yup. I get to two songs, then he gets two songs.”

“And then?” You asked looking up at him through your eyelashes. 

“And then we see where the night takes us,” he whispered into your ear. The music changed tempo and he sighed, “looks like our time is over, until we dance again.”

Steve was already there when Bucky took a step back. They smiled at each other and Bucky walked away. Then Steve did something you never thought he would do, he bowed to you. A king bowed to you. “May I have this dance?”

“I think you’ve waited long enough.”

He took you into his arms, “Buck always wins that damn game.”

“Then why play it?”

“He suggests it.”

“Say no?”

“Have you ever tried saying ‘no’ to that man. He knows how to pout.” 

You let out a loud laugh. “Did the king just admit to falling for the puppy dog look?”

“With Buck, yeah. I’ve got no shame.”

“You guys are adorable.”

“Thanks, we both think you’re adorable as well.”

Spinning you again, he was smiling at you. He cast a look back at Bucky, who was watching the two of you with such an intense look in his eyes. They meet gazes and shared a moment, a revelation. Then you were back in Steve’s arms and they broke the gaze to stare at you. 

After Steve’s two songs were up the two of you walked over to Bucky. People were staring at you, staff and lords alike. It didn’t surprise you all that much, you had just danced with three kings in a row. But the judgment wasn’t exactly comfortable. 

“How was your dance?” Bucky asked.

“Good,” Steve said. “As expected, right, darling?”

You didn’t respond, the nickname not even registering. All of the staff at the party were staring at you. More specifically, your stomach. They were in little groups, whispering to each other behind their hands. Giggling and judging. 

“May I be excused?” You asked softly when you spotted Wanda entering the room.

The kings looked at you worriedly - this morning's incident still fresh in their minds - but told you to go ahead. You all but ran to Wanda, who met you halfway. Shock all over her face. 

“Wanda? What’s going on, I know they’re talking about me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have judged or anything.”

“Tell you what?”

She looked you up and down. “I mean, I’m shocked, but it’s none of my business.”

“Wanda, what’s going on? What are they saying about me?” 

“It’s not true?” 

Sharon walked over to you both, fake pity written all over her face. “Of course not, Wanda. I mean, no way Y/N could convince the kings to sleep with her.”

“What?” You asked. You knew what was happening, you weren't dumb. But tears still gathered in your eyes as you stared at your friend. 

Slowly, she reached up to your headpiece. “Wow, this is amazing. Did the kings give it to you?” She asked sarcastically while taking it off. 

“Hey!” You protested. 

“Oh, hush,” she fingered the little circles before holding each end of the chain in both hands. “I told everyone that you got pregnant with the king's babies, no one knows which king of course. Everyone believes me, even Wanda-”

“Y/N, I swear-”

“Don’t try and save your friendship. Anyway-” she tightened the chain “-good luck trying to convince the staff, your friends-” she laughed with fake joy “-that you’re not the king's slut,” and with that, she pulled the chain. All the circles broke off, scattering all over the floor around you. 

The king were there in a second, guards escorting Sharon out, and Wanda was talking - but you couldn’t hear it. You blinked slowly, watching as Sharon was pulled out of the hall. She was smiling. She had planned all this. For what? You had always been friends. You had been friends. 

Your hands were shaking. That much was obvious, everything else was muffled and confused. You had been in the hall, where were you now? Was someone speaking to you? Who was speaking to you? Was someone touching your back? Where you standing, or had you sat down? Nothing was making sense. 

“Y/N, I need you to calm down,” someone spoke - a male. Calm down. You couldn’t figure out too. “Focus, what’s something you can feel. Come on, Doll, you can do it.”

~~

“Oh god,” you muttered. “Sharon.”

Steve was rubbing your back, both boys pressed against one side each. Bucky pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“What’s going to happen?”

“Well, she’s going to be tried for purposeful destruction of the king's property, how harshly she’s tried it up to you,” Steve said. “She’ll be fired, probably fined.”

“I thought we were friends,” you whispered. “She started all the rumours.” 

The rubbing got harder and you were pulled closer into them. 

“Hey, you still have Wanda, she's been pacing the hallway for the last ten minutes. You have us as well,” Bucky said. “If I had to say, Sam and the gang are out there as well.” 

“Thank you.”

“Hey,” Steve said. “I thought we told you not to say that to us. You don’t need to.” 

You rested your head on his shoulder. You must have looked a sight. Your tear stained face, the three of you sitting on the floor. But, you were smiling. They were right, you had Wanda, and Sam, Thor, Clint and Natasha and you had them.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing you noticed when you woke up was that your neck was really sore. That, and your bed was suddenly a lot more comfortable than before. Also, you were still wearing your ball dress and there were two people on either side of you. 

Sitting up as quickly as you could, you startled both the kings awake as well. Both of them sat up, looked around, and flopped back down. “Jeez, Y/N, wake us up nicer next time,” Bucky groaned. 

You looked behind you at the two of them with wide eyes. “What happened? Why am I in your bed?”

They looked at you with concern in their eyes. Why would they be looking at you with concern? The night before came flooding back to you - the party, dancing, Sharon, your freak out. “Oh god.”

“Are you okay?” Steve asked.

“Please tell me I dreamt all that.”

Both of them were silent. 

“Did I fall asleep here? Why am I in your bed?” 

“We were on the floor, and then you fell asleep. We brought you up to the bed because it’s more comfortable,” Bucky muttered, his arm thrown across his eyes. 

“I need to talk to Wanda.”

Steve rolled over so he was laying on his side, facing you and Bucky. “She’s sleeping in the staff quarters. She wanted to talk to you.” 

You were quiet as you recounted what had happened. Sharon had been a friend for years, and she had thrown it all away over jealousy of a job. You knew that what she said stuck, no one would believe you when you told them nothing was true. They would always think you were pregnant, that you had slept with the kings. No matter what you said. 

Twisting your fingers around in your lap you took a deep breath. This week had been a hell of a ride - no doubt - but you, strangely, wouldn’t have changed it. The kings were amazing, in the short time you’d known them you’d grown attached to them and you didn’t want to let that go. Rumours be damned. 

“Y/N?” Steve asked. 

“Sorry,” you muttered. “Just thinking.”  
“No need to be sorry,” Bucky said. “Your dress from yesterday is still in the bathroom if you want to get to changed.”

 

“She broke your headpiece,” you whispered. “It was so pretty.”

“We can get another one, no worries,” Bucky said. The both of them sat back up, framing your body with theirs. “It’s okay.”

Tears were gathering in your eyes. You tried to take a deep breath to control yourself but you ended up breaking it with a sob. Even if you wouldn’t change being promoted, all your friends, all your co-workers, most likely the whole village by now, thought something horrible about you. 

“It was such a nice headpiece,” you echoed softly. Sharon was smart, really smart, she would have figured out what it symbolized. The matching colours on your heads. She knew, and she broke it. “I’m not-” you took another breath “-I’m not crazy. That was-”

Bucky nodded, interrupting you. “We saw it when we checked on your dress. We thought it would tie all our looks together.” 

“Can I go talk to Wanda?” You asked after a long silence. 

“Of course, and then you can go home. We don’t need you here today. Go and rest for Monday,” Steve said. 

“I can’t abandon my job.”

“You’re not abandoning your job,” Bucky argued. “You worked overtime last night, so you’re going home.”

As gracefully as you could, you climbed over Bucky and off the bed. You left them in their bed and got changed in the bathroom. You didn’t want to wear yesterday’s dress, but it’d be even worse if you wore the ball gown all over the castle. People didn’t need more reason to talk about you - and staying the night with the kings was just proof that Sharon was right. 

The kings were talking, you could just hear them through the door. Part of you wanted to listen, part of you didn’t. Gently, you pressed your ear against the wood and strained to listen. It was hard to make out what they were saying, but you were able to do it. “We can’t tell her now,” Steve said.

“Why not?”

“I think she has enough going on.”

“It could make her feel better.”

“Or it could make everything a lot worse. Let’s just let her figure everything out, we don’t need to push it.”

With a sigh, Bucky stopped talking. The rustling noises that followed meant they had gotten up. You stayed in the bathroom for a bit longer, just in case they were getting dressed or something. 

Whatever they had been talking about sounded serious. You briefly entertained the idea they were talking about you, but it flew out of your mind. That didn’t make any sense.

Staring at yourself in the mirror you sighed. You looked a right sight. It was painfully obvious that you hadn’t slept well and that you had been crying. Your dress was wrinkled and your apron wouldn’t sit right. Attaching the bonnet to your head, you stared at where the headpiece had been. 

Yes, Sharon had broke in. Yes, that sucked. Yes, you felt like crap. But, you had something she didn’t. Something she had always wanted, but now would never have. You had the kings. Okay, it was a petty though, you were aware of that. Yet, you didn’t care. She had been petty - more than petty - and she didn’t care. Why would you care about her? It sucked that you had lost a friend, but if she was happy to act the way she did, was she ever your friend?

Steeling your nerves, you nodded at yourself. Last night had sucked. The rumours weren’t going to go away. But you had Wanda by your side, Sam and the rest of them backing you up and you had the kings. Your kings. Whatever your relationship was, you had them.

Taking another deep breath you walked out of the bathroom. The kings were both sitting at the edge of the bed, they looked up when you walked in. “Y/N,” Steve sent you a blinding smile. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “I’m going to go see Wanda. Are you sure you don’t need me?”

“We’re fine,” Bucky said. “We can cope on our own.”

Nodding, you still felt uncertain, “I know, but you’re so busy this weekend. I feel bad leaving.”

 

“Just be here Monday, so you can come to the breakfast. That, we need moral support for.” 

“I’ll be there. Thank you.”

The two of them stood up, completely in sync, and strode over to you. Both of them wrapped their arms around you so it ended up being that you were squished in between them. That, you didn’t mind. After a moment of hugging the two of them stepped back, Bucky still had one hand on your hip while Steve kept one on your shoulder. 

“Have a nice weekend,” Bucky said. 

You smiled at the both of them, “King Steve, King James,” you said, dipping into a courtesy with a giggle and walked out. Laughing at annoyed groans you caused. 

Wanda wasn’t in the staff quarters, no one was, which made sense. The sun had already risen. They’d be at work. You were about to go to one of the places she would most likely be when you ran into Peggy.

“Good morning,” she said. “How are you?” She was looking at you with concern in her eyes, a small frown on her face. She must have known what happened last night. Everyone would know by now. She would know that her niece had done it. 

“I’m good, you?”

She let out a small sigh, you couldn’t imagine why. It wasn’t her fault that Sharon had done what she had done. “What are you doing down here?”

“Looking for Wanda.”

“Ah, she’s in the library.” 

“Thanks,” you smiled and went to turn around. Ready to go to the library and talk to your best friend. You needed a little girl talk. 

Peggy moved to grab your shoulder, dropping it just as quickly. “Y/N, I heard what happened, and I’m so sorry. If I had known I would-”

“Did you believe her?” You asked softly, your voice cracking slightly. You had felt so strong in the mirror, but now, looking at someone, everything was different. You felt like a child about to be scolded. 

“No, I didn't.”

“Everyone else did, didn’t they?”

Pausing for a moment, she looked straight into your eyes. Then she nodded, “I’d assume so.” 

“That’s what I guessed.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Do you mind if I steal Wanda for a bit?” 

“She can go home, with you. Lord knows she didn’t sleep last night.”

Plastering a smile on your face, even if it was one of the hardest things to do, you nodded. “Thanks again, Peggy,” and without waiting for a response you turned and walked away. The library wasn't far away and Wanda was the only one in there. 

As soon as you saw her, all you composure was lost. The staff in the castle could be vicious, you would be losing all your friends. No matter how good of prep talk you could give yourself, this was what was happening. She turned when she heard you come in, gasping and dropping the duster she was holding. Running over to you she swept you up into her arms. “Y/N! I’m so sorry-”

“Hey, Wanda. You’ve been dismissed.”

“Oh-okay,” she pulled back and stared at you. “Did you speak with Peggy?”

You nodded.

“And she dismissed me?” 

Again, you nodded. She smiled weakly and the two of you made your way to the staff exit where your carriage waited for you. The walk was strained, awkward, all the staff you passed looked you up and down. Some with simple curiosity and others with pure judgment. Neither of you spoke until you were sitting in the carriage and on your way home. “Did you believe her?” You were staring out the window, the countryside a blur as the driver made the horses go as fast as they could. “Sharon, and the baby thing. That I was the kings concubine.”

“I did. I didn’t think she would lie, so I just thought she knew something, maybe Peggy had told her something.”

Looking at her with a watery smile, you nodded. “I get it,” you said. You did. Sharon had never lied to you before, sure, she liked to gossip, but she never lied. There was no reason for Wanda to doubt her.

“Thank you. How are you holding up?”

“I think I’ve cried more today than ever before.”

“I think that’s fair.”

Her house was rapidly approaching, you thought about asking her to come with you, but then you saw her excited face. She never got to spend time with her brother. It’d be a douche move on your behalf. So, the carriage pulled to a stop, she pulled you in for another hug, and then all but sprinted the to house were Pietro was already waiting. Sometimes, you swore, they were psychic or something. He always came out just as you were arriving. 

You arrived home only minutes later, collapsing onto your mother's bed (who was very shocked to see you) and explaining everything that had happened. It was nice, to just rant to someone who you knew had your back. She listened patiently and then told you that it would be okay. The two of you hugged before you went into your space to try and have a quick nap. 

Sometime later you were woken up by your father’s voice. He was stressed, you could tell, his voice worried and he was pacing. “They’re reducing the number of staff in my division. I could get sacked.”

“Or you could stay on,” your mother replied. 

“I doubt it, I was only moved there a few months ago. I have the less experience.”

Laying on your bed you felt like your lungs were collapsing. The idea of your father losing his job was a horror-filled nightmare. You couldn’t support your family on your wages. You didn’t know what would happen, but you knew it would be bad. 

“I’ll start looking for a job somewhere else, just in case,” he sighed. 

Getting up, you walked into the main space. He was surprised to see you, obviously thinking you were at work. “Hey, dad.”

“Hey,” he hugged you briefly. “Guess you heard all that.” 

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll sort something out. Now, why are you home, and why didn’t you come home last night?” 

Diving into the story a second time, this time you were able to keep your composure much better. He listened just like your mother, gave you another hug and promised that you’d be okay. The three of you sat quietly for a while after that, each in their own thoughts. Yours mainly revolved around the kings. Bucky and Steve were almost always on your mind now - and not because they were your bosses. Not anymore. 

It was so much more than that now. You felt silly, it had been a week, yet you couldn’t imagine life without them. Deciding to ask, you cleared your throat. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Both of them looked at you suspiciously. “I think so,” you dad answered. 

“Yes,” your mother said. “I do, I think we all have a person out there for us. When we find them, we know.”

A person. That was the problem. Because you were not crushing on a person. You were crushing on two people. Two married people. Which was ridiculous. You looked down at your fingers, was it a crush? Yes, it was. You had only ever been told what love felt like, you’d never experienced it. You’d never even had a crush on someone. 

If this wasn’t love you couldn’t imagine what love was.

They were perfect, being with them made you so happy. You wanted to spend time with them, you wanted to wake up in your bed. You wanted to make them happy, to go dancing and make fun of them. You wanted to rumours to be true.

Which was stupid. You shouldn’t be feeling like this. You shouldn’t be crushing on the kings, you shouldn’t be crushing on two people. There were more important things to think about than childish crushes that were going to go nowhere. You pushed the feelings down, looking them away so you didn’t have to deal with them. You could do your job, spend time with the kings and have fun. That’s what you would do, and you were lucky to be able to do that. 

It didn’t matter anyway. You knew the kings would never return the feelings. 

Holding back tears at the thought, you shoved your feelings further down. That’s where they would stay until they were no longer relevant. You didn’t need that heartache in your life. It would be easier for everyone if you just pushed your feelings away.


	11. Chapter 11

The flowers were glistening with the early morning dew. A thin layer of frost covered the grass and Bucky’s cloak was securely wrapped around your shoulders. The entire scene was picturesque, the garden was always beautiful, but this morning it looked even better. 

You were sitting on the bench under the gazebo. Your fingers were running through the fur encasing you. The sun was midway up the sky but the air still held the chill of winter, which is why Bucky had thrown the cloak to you when you walked out. 

Sharon’s trial started in half an hour, you would be accompanying the kings out of the castle for the first time today. When you had arrived they got you to write out everything that happened so you didn’t have to speak on the stand. She was being tried for destruction of royal property, but Steve had whispered to you that she was being punished for what she did to you. 

After you had written it all down they sent you to the garden to compose yourself. They truly cared about you, that was certain. You cared for them as well. But, as you had decided, that didn’t matter. 

Footsteps alerted you to more people walking in behind you. The kings, their friends and you were the only ones who knew this place so you didn’t bother turning around. Natasha sat down beside you, her combat clothes didn’t look warm but she didn't seem to mind. 

“Nice cloak,” she said knowingly. “I think I’ve seen it before.”

“It’s Bucky’s.”

“I’m glad you’ve stopped calling them 'king', it was getting on my nerves.”

You laughed lightly, “why?” 

“They would always pout and act like you just told them to piss off. Now they don’t have to be so pouty.”

“You know them well.”

“I grew up with Bucky, my father was a guard at his house.”

“Did you know Steve as well?”

She shook her head, “I meet him once. Bucky and I went to the castle for some event. He was the prince, meeting him once was enough. Then after they got back from school he asked me to come on as their bodyguard, and Clint.”

“I thought they were both princes?” 

“They are, but Steve was a crown prince, Bucky was like tenth in line of something. His family lived in this kingdom instead of their own.” 

“It’s a sweet love story, childhood friends to husbands.”

The look she sent you was hard to describe. It was a mixture of confusion, understanding, and annoyance. “Yeah, I suppose. Anyway,” she looked away, “what are you doing out here?” 

“Sharon’s trial is soon, they let me come out here to compose myself.”

“You two were friends?”

“Yeah. I mean, we weren’t like best friends. I only saw her at work but I still liked her and I thought she liked me. I’ve always been friends with Wanda, her believing Sharon sucked and - sorry, I’m ranting.”

She smiled at you and shook her head, “it’s fine.”

“Thanks, Natasha.”

“Please call me Nat. Do you know why Sharon did it?”

“I do. Well, I think I do. She was always kind of obsessed with the kings, especially Steve, and I think she was jealous that I was with them.”

“Steve and Bucky are nothing to throw away a friendship for.”

The two of you laughed at her comment. Another set of footsteps came down the path, you both turned to look at who it was. Sam walked in and stood opposite you. “Steve sent me to get you, you’re leaving in like five minutes.” 

“Oh, I should get going,” you stood up smiling at the both of them. “See you later.”

“Y/N?” Nat called. 

“Yeah?”

“Trust your gut, you know more than you think.” 

You smiled unsurely at her before turning and leaving them in the gazebo. Walking towards the exit your mind raced. Everything was becoming too much to handle, Sharon, your feelings towards the kings, your father’s job. Nothing was good. Hopefully, you would be able to put all this behind you once the trial was over. You hoped you wouldn’t have to deal with staff thinking you were the kings slut. You knew you were going to have to, but you didn’t want to. 

The kings were waiting for you at the main door of the castle, “hi,” Steve said. “How are you?”

“I don't know.”

Bucky smiled and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. “You’ll be okay. We’re here for you,” the three of you made your way to their carriage. Steve was sitting opposite you while Bucky sat pressed up beside you. It was fancier than yours, the seats had cushions and the windows were tinted so no one could look in. 

All of you were silent as you made your way to the courthouse, each in their own head. You didn’t really want to go to the trial but Steve had basically begged you, something you couldn’t say no to. This carriage was also a lot faster than yours, the trees whizzed past, a few people stopped and stared, recognizing the carriage. 

“How harshly do you want us to try her?” Steve asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Do you want us to try her harsher than normal?” Bucky explained, “because we can.”

You shook your head. You didn’t need more reasons for people to think you were the kings girl. Bucky didn’t look happy with your answer but nodded. Then he lent over and kissed your temple. Your eyes went wide and you ducked your head down. Steve chuckled in front of you when Bucky pressed another kiss to your head and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. He pulled you into his side and pushed your head against his shoulder. 

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” Steve commented, making you even more flustered.

“I’m not flustered,” you tried to argue. It didn't convince anyone. “Shouldn’t you be in meetings and stuff?” You asked, changing the subject. “T’Challa and Tony are still here.”

Steve nodded, “we arranged everything for tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to do that for me.”

“We know,” Bucky said as he placed his cheek on your head. “We want to.”

~~

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home?”

“I am fine, Steve, I want to work.”

He sighed, looking you up and down as you straightened your apron. The three of you had arrived back at the castle a few minutes ago. Bucky had been rushed off to a meeting with Thor, leaving you alone with Steve who kept looking at you worriedly. Sharon had been fined $10, a year worth of work, for the damage and had been sentenced to three months of community service. The kings had said it was for the damage but you doubted that. They had made her do that for you. 

“Fine,” he said finally. “But I don’t have any work for you.”

“You can find something for me,” you smiled at him. “Laundry, cleaning, do you want a coffee?”

“We have staff for that!”

“Yeah, I’m the staff.”

With a look of annoyance on his face, he handed you a piece of paper. “Take this to Thor and Bucky for me. I’m going to meet with Sam.”

The two of you walked out of the bedroom together, surprised to see Wanda running down the hallway. She bowed to Steve and said, “may I speak to Y/N for just a moment?” Steve nodded and watched as Wanda pulled you to the side of the hallway. “I just found out about your dad.”

“What? Why am I always the last to hear about things?”

“He got laid off this morning.”

You sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Great, you were now the sole provider for your family. This was exactly what you didn’t need. She pulled you into a quick hug before apologizing and rushing back downstairs to get back to work. Steve walked over to you and rubbed his hand down your back. Hesitantly, you leaned into his side and when he didn’t move, you lent your head on his shoulder. 

“What happened?” 

“My father got fired,” you muttered. “Which isn’t good.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Do you want to go home?”

Shaking your head you stopped leaning on him and started walking again. “I’ve got a job to do.”

“Can you go back to the bedroom when you’re finished?” Steve asked catching up to you. “Meet Bucky and I there?”

“Of course.”

You split up at the stairs. Your mind was going into overdrive as you walked. Money was the main focus of your thoughts. Your job at the castle paid better than most other professions, you knew that you were lucky. But you still didn’t get enough to support three people. 

“Y/N!” Thor cheered when you walked in, “how are you?”

“I’m good, how are you?” 

“Great.”

Two arms wrapped around your waist, crossing over themselves on your stomach, and a chin was placed on your shoulder. “Hi.”

“Hey,” you said softly, fully aware of Bucky’s body pressed against your back. You lifted the piece of paper in front of his face, “here.”

“All work and no play,” he muttered. He took the folder and opened it beside your stomach to read over your shoulder. 

Thor continued speaking as if the position you were in was completely normal. As if being wrapped up in a kings embrace was a reasonable thing. “How was the trial?” 

“It was fine,” you replied. “She’s been fired so I don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

“That’s a good way of looking at it.”

“Thanks,” you smiled over at him.

Bucky sighed beside your head. “Steve’s so boring.”

“So are you,” you muttered.

He pinched your stomach causing you to squeal. “I am not. But, Steve is, so we’ve got to go back and meet him. Thor, can we finish this meeting tomorrow night?”

“Sure,” Thor replied. Bucky nodded at him and turned the both of you around, he still hadn’t let go of you so it was a lot harder to walk out of the room. You kept swatting at his arms and laughing, telling him to let go, but he just kept saying no and guiding you to the bedroom. 

Steve was already back in the bedroom, raising his eyebrows at the two of you when the guards opened the door. He was sitting on the sofa, leaning back with a brown envelope in his lap. Bucky guided you over to the sofa, turned and sat down, pulling you onto his lap.

“Bucky!”

 

“Stop wiggling,” he grunted, holding onto your hips. “Y/N!”

You stopped moving and sat still. You weren’t leaning on him, you swore, you were sitting as straight as a rod on his lap. But, he re-wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you so you were leaning on his chest. Steve rolled his eyes at the both of you but didn’t comment. 

“Here,” Steve said once Bucky had finished moving you around. He handed you the envelope on his lap. “For you.”

“Uh?” You took the envelope carefully. “What?” 

“It’s for you,” Steve said looking at Bucky. 

The envelope was light and easy to open. When you saw what was inside you handed it back straight away. “No. I can’t take this.”

Bucky took the envelope off Steve and placed it in your apron. “Stop trying to give back our gifts to you. It’s rude.”

“This is too much, I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” Steve said. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

You looked down at your apron and the envelope sitting there. It was a big deal. This was a year’s worth of money. This would put your family in such a good place. It was a huge deal. One that you had to turn down. “I can’t.”

Steve moved closer to the two of you and rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky muttered something about being a pillow which both you and Steve ignored. Steve smiled at you and nodded at your apron. “We don’t want you to be worried about money. Besides, it’s Sharon’s fine. So we don’t lose anything.”

“I have to work for it.”

Bucky pressed a kiss on your forehead, “no you don’t. It’s a gift.”

“All you’ve done is give me gifts,” you motioned at the newly clean shawl on their bed. “It’s all you do.”

“Fine,” Bucky replied. “It’s not a gift, it’s emotional trauma money.”

“That’s dumb.”

“But,” Steve said, “it was king’s orders. So no arguing about it. It’s just to help you until your father can find more work.”

Sighing, you shook your head, “this is too much. My father earned $5.”

“Give half to Wanda then,” Bucky shrugged, causing both you and Steve to bounce. “It’s your money now.”

You nodded against his shoulder. This was good, for your family and for Wanda’s, who you would be giving it to. You smiled at the two of them before all but melting into Bucky. You were so tired suddenly, even though you hadn’t really done anything all day. They didn’t seem to mind. 

The three of you just lounged on the sofa for a long time. They told you so many stories from when they were younger, before, during and after their time in school. Lunch was brought up for the three of you as well. No one really moved from the sofa until the sun had started to set and you needed to go home. Both the kings kissed you on the forehead and sent you off. 

As you walked down to Wanda you couldn’t control the megawatt smile on your face.


	12. Chapter 12

“Shouldn’t you be seeing Tony off?” You asked. 

Steve shrugged, “Bucky’s there.”

You laughed at his reply, “you’re the king as well.”

“I don’t care,” he muttered. “I’m happy where I am.”

The two of you were in the bedroom, laying on the bed side by side. A highly inappropriate workplace position but you didn’t care. It wasn’t like you were touching the king, just laying beside him, a blanket thrown over the both of you.

“Did you find out more about King Rumlow?”

“How did you find out about him?”

“Sam told me.”

He rolled his eyes but nodded. “Looks like we’ll be fighting again sometime soon. He rejected all of our treaties, didn’t try to write one himself and sent a thinly veiled threat at Stark.”

“And because you're allied with Tony you have to fight with him?”

“Yeah. T’Challa as well.”

“Will you and Bucky go and fight?”

“Are you worried about us?” Steve asked, his voice teasing. 

You scoffed but it held no heat, “no. I just don’t want to get demoted.” 

“Okay, well if we do leave, I promise that you won’t be demoted.” 

“Thanks,” you laughed. “Just don’t go to war?”

“As much as I wish I could do whatever you asked, doing my job is quite important.”

The door was slammed open against the wall, Steve scoffed, clearly knowing who it was. Bucky stalked into the room and glared at Steve, “you left me alone with Stark!”

“Hey darling,” Steve smiled.

“Don’t ‘hey darling’ me, I don’t like you” Bucky scowled. He looked over at you and smiled, “morning, Y/N,” he moved from the door to lay on the other side of you. This meant that you were suddenly a lot closer to Steve, your shoulders pressing against each other. “He wouldn’t stop talking, Steve, it was the worst.”

“Sorry, but I couldn’t leave Y/N alone! We’ve been ignoring her all week.”

“Hey, don’t bring me into this,” you said. He was right though. It had been an entire week since Sharon’s trial and you had barely seen the kings. They had been in meetings all week, the threat of war very real. 

Bucky ignored you and answered Steve. “You’re right. We need to spend all day with her to make up for our absence.”

“You really don’t.”

“You’re right, Bucky,” Steve said. “We can’t let her out of our sights.”

“I have a job.”

“We should make her come to the market with us. Ya’know, since her job is to do whatever we want.” 

“I hate you both.”

Steve nodded earnestly, “I agree, Buck.”

“I don’t want to,” you whined. 

“Let’s go now,” Bucky said. “No time like the present,” he turned to look at you. “Do you want to go to the market with us? You have to say yes because it’s your job.”

You pouted at them both, they ignored you, you sighed and nodded. “The market?” You asked. “Have you ever been to the market?”

“Nope,” Bucky said. “It’ll be our first time, you can’t let us go alone, Y/N. We need you.”

“You're ridiculous. Both of you are ridiculous,” you muttered. They pulled you up from the bed with matching grins. Your shawl was wrapped around your neck and your new gloves were placed on your hands (“they’re gifts” Steve had said the evening he had handed them to you.) They both put on their own cloaks and the three of you walked down to their carriage. 

This would be the first time going out publicly with the kings. You had walked into the courtroom with them but aside from that, you had only stayed in the castle. People from around the village knew about your job, discreet and not-so-discreet looks were sent your way whenever you were outside. It had been strange at first, having so many people staring at you, but you had gotten used to it over the week. This, however, would be a completely different story. Going out with the kings was very different than just being known for hanging around the kings. 

As soon as the carriage drove near the entrance to the town square people stopped and stared. Small children tugged on their mother’s dresses and pointed at the golden carriage and white horses and adults were stuck in their stare. You peered through the tinted windows to look at the people. 

The market was a wonderful place. It was held every morning in the town square. Stalls were set up in a spiralling pattern leading to the fountain in the middle. Everything was sold at the market, food, clothes, soaps and presents. Your favourite part was the smell, all the food swirled together to make the most delicious of smells. It was always so loud as well. People yelling out their deals, children begging and crying for certain toys and snacks. It was always so lively. 

You smiled, you hadn’t been the market in so long. You used to come here every Wednesday with your mother. But she had her accident and work always started too early to be able to go, and on the rare occasion you had the day off all you wanted to do was sleep in. It felt nice to be back. 

“Oh wow,” Bucky said. “I was not expecting this.”

“No? What were you expecting?” You asked.

“Something a lot smaller.”

“The village takes their market very seriously,” you replied as the carriage pulled to a stop.

He nodded, “I can tell.”

Steve was the first to get out, you swear you heard at least three people squeal, then Bucky and then the both of them reached for your hands to help you down. You felt like a princess.

Everyone was staring now, the market had all but fallen silent at the sight of the princes. It was the most awkward few moments of your life. The three of you started walking, people jumping out of the way. You kept your head ducked, even more so when both of them looped their arms through yours. The first stall you stopped at was a friend of your mother, he was an amazing baker and his cookies were your favourite. “Y/N?”

“Hi, Jeff,” you smiled at him shyly. “How are you?”

Jeff’s eyes kept flickering between the kings and you. You had known him since you were a kid. The way he was looking at you was making you feel incredibly judged as if sensing your unease the kings both took a small step towards you. 

“I’m good,” he replied finally. His gaze went to the kings again. “Is there anything you’d like?”

“What’s good?” Bucky asked you. 

“The cookies are amazing.”

Bucky turned back to Jeff, “three cookies please.” 

“Of course,” he stammered and bagged up the biggest three. Steve went to hand him the money but he shook his head. “No, your highness, please.” 

“We’re not not paying,” Bucky said. You were very aware of all the people in the marketplace staring at you. They were watching, waiting to see what would happen. Steve just placed the money on the table (quite a bit more than necessary) and took the cookies. 

The normal sounds of the marketplace started back up. People started talking and others started yelling about their own products. You watched people flocking to Jeff’s stand after you and the kings walked off, demanding their own cookies - just like the kings.

At the next stall, there was a woman surrounded by necklaces and bracelets. Her eyes were covered in thick black glasses and her dress hung off her like it was ten sizes too big. You knew this lady, you had never bought anything from her, but you always admired her work. She had been born blind, basically a death sentence in your village, but she had prevailed and started making the most amazing jewelry. She looked up when you stopped in front of her. 

“Welcome,” she smiled. “I assume I’m in the presence of the kings?”

“You are,” Steve said. “This jewelry is amazing.”

“Thank you,” she replied standing. She placed the chain she was holding down and picked up another one. It was a chain made of both silver and gold, woven together, just like the headpiece. Dangling at the bottom of the chain was a red star set in a circle, you couldn’t decide if the circle was blue or silver but it was beautiful. She placed it in Bucky’s hand, “for your loved one.”

He smiled gratefully but said, “I don’t think this would suit Steve.”

She laughed lightly, “no no. It’s for your girl.”

You looked up at Bucky with wide eyes. You weren’t his loved one. He shrugged back with a smile and unclasped the hook. He placed it around your neck and did it up. “It looks good.”

“Of course it looks good,” the jeweler cried. “It was given with love.”

“Bucky doesn’t-”

“Hush,” she interrupted you. “I may be blind but I can see.”

Steve wrapped his arm around your waist. “Thank you,” he said. “How much?”

“Nonsense, it’s free.” 

“We can’t take it for free,” Bucky said. “We have to pay you.”

“Fine,” she waved her hands. “Let me design the wedding rings.”

Your mouth dropped open. Wedding rings? Why would she design wedding rings? That didn’t even make any sense, they were already married. Why would they need - you cut your own thoughts off. She meant for you. 

Bucky chuckled lightly and handed her a note. She took it, grumbling about weddings and the like. Steve steered you out of her area and further into the market. 

People would go quiet when you walked past, but the overall noise didn’t go away again. You noticed that every stall you visited would suddenly see a surge of people. The kings seemed to realize it as well, as you stopped at every single stall. They kept buying you things, even when you told them not to. 

New dresses, new shoes, food and jewelry, a new bag (which was then filled with your new products). They bought things for all their friends and for each other as well. Every stall was stopped at and something was bought. They spent so much on you that you felt ready to faint. You’d never gotten this many things in one go. 

The sun was setting when you were finishing your shopping, you had spent the whole day there. As you were making your way back to the carriage Steve stopped at one of the pie vendors and brought 5 pies.

“Five?” You asked as you walked towards the carriage. There were a bunch of kids surrounding it and patting the horses.

“I hope I’m not being to forward, but they’re for your parents. No point going back to the castle, we’ll drop you home.”

“Thank you,” you said with a smile. These two men were some of the kindest and sweetest people you had ever meet. Always thinking of others. 

Your house wasn’t far from the village square, the carriage pulled up outside and the door was opened. You looked up at the window. Both your parents would be home, your father trying to find a new job and your mother still knitting. The $5 was amazing but they knew you couldn’t live off it forever. 

“Would you like to come up and meet my parents?” You asked suddenly. As soon as you said you regretted it. Your self-doubt in full force. But then they smiled and nodded like little kids. 

The three of you walked up the narrow set of stairs to get to your apartment. You knocked on the door before pushing it open. “Hey guys,” you said walking in, leaving the kings in the stairwell. 

“You’re home early,” your mother called back.

“And I brought guests.”

“Oh, is Wanda here? I haven’t seen her in forever.”

“No,” you answered your mother. “Um, it’s the kings,” the two of them stepped in behind you, very dramatically in all honesty. Your mother’s eyes went wide and your father just looked confused. “Mom, dad. This is Steve and Bucky. These are my parents.” 

You walked over to your corner and placed your new bag on your bed, taking your shawl and gloves off. As you did it hit you that your house was nothing like the castle. You shouldn’t have invited the kings here, it would only end in disaster. You hadn’t told your parents, you hadn’t prepared anything. Your thoughts were spiraling out of control as you stared down at your new bag. 

When you turned back around you saw Steve handing three of the pies to your father. “We went to the market today,” he said. “Thought we could bring you some dinner.”

“Thank you so much,” your father said. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Bucky shrugged as you walked back over to them. 

Your mother was staring at your necklace which now lay flat against your dress. “That’s very kind,” she said, “your majesties.”

“They don’t like being called that,” you interjected without thinking. 

Both of the kings chuckled. “She’s right,” Steve said. “It took us forever to get her to call us by our names, not our titles. We’ve got to go,” he said looking at his watch. “Sam needs to talk to us.”

“Why did we go to the market then?” You asked.

“Because we didn’t want to do our job,” Bucky replied kissing your cheek. 

Steve kissed the other one, “see you tomorrow, darling.” 

They waved to your parents and left you standing by yourself. You lifted your hand to hold the necklace you now owned. Your parents opened their mouths and you held up your hand, “no questions. I don’t know how to answer them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some happiness while you can...
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	13. Chapter 13

“No.”

“Oh come on, Y/N, it’ll be fun.”

“Leave me alone Sam.”

“Clint, you’re with me, right?”

“Hell yeah.”

“You can leave me alone as well Clint.”

Sam put his hands on your shoulders and twisted you to face him. “I want you to prank Bucky or me. Pretty, pretty please.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“Because he’ll know it was me and I’ll get in trouble.”

“I don’t want to get in trouble!”

Clint rolled his eyes behind Sam, “you could steal from them and they’d make sure you were okay.”

“That’s not true.”

“What’s not true?” Nat asked walking in with Thor.

“Could Y/N ever get in trouble with Steve or Bucky?” Sam asked letting go of your shoulders and turning to the both of them. “Like, ever?”

She shook her head, “oh God no. You could stab one of them and they’d make sure you were okay.”

“No, I couldn’t. Leave me alone. I’m trying to do my job.”

Thor raised his eyebrows. “You’re reading in the garden. How is this your job?”

“I don’t know. They just told me to go and relax.” 

Nat and Thor sat down opposite you, Clint was already leaning on one of the pillars in the gazebo while Sam was sitting beside you. The book Bucky had thrust into your hands lay on your lap. It was a lovely story of two people finding each other over and over again throughout the years no matter what happened. You had Steve’s cloak and your gloves on, they had insisted you stayed warm and you hadn’t argued. The sun was setting now and it was cold outside during the day, it was a lot worse when it became dusk. 

“You have those boys wrapped around your little finger,” Nat said. “Can you ask them to give me a pay raise?”

“I’d like a coffee machine in my room,” Clint added. 

You rolled your eyes, “no.”

“You’re no fun,” Clint muttered. 

“And I’m trying to read.”

Sam wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his side. “Come on, Y/N, we’re all bored. Your kings kicked us out of their room-”

“Cause they were ‘busy’,” Clint muttered sarcastically. Everyone ignored him.

“So, you have to entertain us,” Sam continued.

“Go do your jobs then.”

Clint looked physically pained at your suggestion. “No way. Can’t you tell us about the kings, they must have given you some juicy secrets or something.”

“Well,” you sat up straighter and folded your hands in your lap, pretending to answer Sam’s ridiculous question, “Steve refuses to put pants on like a normal person and Bucky can’t write the word ‘wolf’.”

“Really?”

“No! They haven’t told me any ‘juicy secrets’ they’re more likely to tell those to Sam.” 

Sam shook his head and pulled you back into his side. “Okay, first, you’re really warm and second they tell you everything.”

“They don’t.”

“They don’t what?” Steve asked as the both of them walked into the garden. Both of them were staring at you and Sam, more so the arm wrapped around your shoulders. Neither looked happy with how you were sitting. Your mind went into overdrive. Why would they look so - you couldn't think of a word to describe them other than jealous. They looked jealous. 

Steve sat down beside you while Bucky pulled you up, sat where you had been, and then pulled you back down onto his lap. Your current position was not helping your case that the kings didn’t treat you differently, the stares of everyone but the kings made that evident. Your eyes were glued to the floor and you could feel everyone staring at you. Sitting on Bucky’s lap also didn’t make the fact that you were unsure of how you were feeling about them any easier. You started wiggling around, trying to get off Bucky, who just gripped your hips tighter an held you still. “Jeez, stop moving around.”

“Let go,” you muttered. 

He rested his chin on your shoulder, Steve was smirking at the both of you, the bastard. You turned and pouted at the kings, who just smiled. “Why would I let you up?” Bucky asked softly.

Your pout grew, “your friends are staring at me. I don’t need them thinking-”

“Stop staring at Y/N and stop thinking,” Bucky interrupted you loudly. You sighed as everyone chuckled. Your book lay forgotten on your lap, it was too dark to read now, anyway these people were good company. Even if they were very annoying and kept making fun of you. Nat smirked at you and winked. She knew. She totally knew that you weren’t entirely appropriate. She knew that you liked the kings. 

What if she told them? What if they fired you, or stopped being so affectionate with you if they knew how you felt? That would be horrible. You really, really, enjoyed spending time with them and you’d hate it if that was all ruined because of you and your silly crush.

“What have you been up to today?” Sam asked the kings, breaking you out of your thoughts. 

Bucky shrugged, “wrote some letters to Stark. Looks like Rumlow isn’t letting up now.”

“So we’re going to war?” Thor asked.

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. 

Clint groaned, “uh. We just got back.”

You looked around the group of people as they continued talking. No one looked very concerned that they would be going back to a battlefield. They could die and the only thing they were talking about was how they didn’t want to give up their bed or hot meals. Fighting led to death in your eyes. They could get hurt or worse and it didn’t seem to register to them, which, if you were being honest, freaked you out. You didn’t want them to be hurt. That fact that you cared so much for them freaked you out 

Blinking slowly you tried to push those feelings back down. The fact that you were crushing in the kings, you had accepted that you were, but it wasn’t something that needed to be brought up. 

Steve had his arm wrapped around Bucky’s shoulder, his hand resting on your shoulder. He started rubbing it lightly, calming you down. The motion felt nice but you were still freaked out about everything. Their fighting had never affected you before. You never knew anyone that went to fight. But now, now you knew all the people in front of you and you cared for them. They were your friends. Bucky wrapped his arms tighter around your waist, holding you flush against his chest. His heartbeat and Steve’s rubbing calmed you down faster than normal. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky whispered against your ear.

“It’s you guys who will be fighting,” you whispered back.

“Hey, don’t worry about us,” Steve said. “Like I said, we won’t demote you while we’re away.”

You let out a little laugh, remembering the conversation from the bed. “Awesome,” you muttered. “That's what I was thinking about.”

“Stevie and I have more experience in battle than anyone else,” Bucky said. “Don’t worry about us,” he made his voice louder to say “worry about Sam. He’s a terrible fighter.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “uh-huh. Say that when I save your ass again.”

The sun had set now, the last bit of orange in the sky disappearing. Steve reached up behind the gazebo and pulled a piece of string. Four heaters turned on in around you, providing both warmth and light. Bucky pulled you in closer to him, and Steve pulled the both of you into his side. Being wrapped in their embraces was the best feeling you’d ever really felt. You felt so safe, so protected and so - well - loved.

“Love ya and leave ya,” Nat said standing and pulling Clint off the column. “We’ve gotta go,” they waved at you all and walked off into the darkness of the tree canopy. 

“I should leave as well,” Thor said following after them.

“Ugh,” Sam stood. “We’ve got a meeting tomorrow at six. Should I reschedule it?”

“Why?” Steve asked.

His gaze flickered between you and them, “I don’t think you guys are headed to bed anytime soon. I’ll see you at nine tomorrow,” he walked off into the trees with a muffled “use protection!” 

“I really don’t like him,” Bucky muttered.

Steve grinned, “don’t be ridiculous. He’s great.”

“Does he think we’re having sex?” You asked looking at where he had disappeared to.

“Probably,” Bucky shrugged. “I think Thor thinks we are as well.”

You threw your head into your hands. It was bad enough that Nat knew of your crush, but now the other others thought you were actually having sex with them. It felt like every single moment of your life something else embarrassing happened. 

“Who cares?” Steve said. “They’re idiots.”

“They’re jealous,” Bucky corrected. 

“Of what?” You asked.

Steve grinned. “You.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” you said pulling Bucky’s arms of you and standing. Bucky whined at the loss but you waved him off. You walked over to the side of the side of the gazebo and sat on the bottom step. 

The sky above you was filled with stars. It was so beautiful. The village was too far away to really pollute the sky with light, and the castle didn’t give off that much. So the sky was always crystal clear. The first night you and Wanda had walked along the country road would always be a fond memory. It was an amazing view. 

In the last few days, you had used the sky, as much as it sounded stupid, as a calming tool. If everything was becoming a little too overwhelming, you could always look up at the night sky and calm down.

Steve and Bucky moved to sit on either side of you and also looked up at the sky. “You don’t have to worry about a war,” Steve said. “We’re going to try and handle it but if we do fight, we won’t get hurt.”

“Others will.”

“We’ve got a pacifist on our hands,” Bucky said. 

“Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, you’re right,” Steve replied. “Do you know your constellations?”

You shook your head. He pointed up and at three stars in a row, “that’s Orion's belt. See those ones,” he pointed at different stars around it. “That’s Orion, a hunter. Then we’ve got the little dipper and the northern star. My mom taught me all about them when I was younger.”

“That’s awesome,” you said. “They’re so beautiful.” 

“They are,” Bucky said. “But you two are prettier,” he grinned at the two of you. You really wanted to hit him for that line. It was the cheesiest thing you had ever heard. Luckily for you, Steve felt the same way and he reached up to flick him on the side of the head. “Ow!”

“Don’t be so stupid then.”

“I was trying to be romantic.”

Steve rolled his eyes and said something. You ignored them, looking up at the sky again. Even with the two of them bickering in the background it was such a peaceful evening. The stars were glistening in the sky and you had two (very attractive) men pressed up against you. You didn’t know how it could get any better. 

The bickering stopped and Steve stood up and stepped in front of you holding out his hand with a smile on his face. “Care to dance?”

You placed your hand in his and he pulled you up. “There’s no music,” you muttered as he pulled you into his chest. 

“So?” He wrapped his arms around your waist and you his neck. You just kind of spun around with Bucky watching. Nothing to fancy or anything. But it was amazing. When you looked at Bucky he had a love-struck grin on his face. You rested your head on Steve’s chest and closed your eyes, smiling as he spun around again. 

You figured out how it could get better.

After a few more minutes with Steve, he stopped and handed you over to Bucky. Steve sat and watched as you twirled around with the same loving smile Bucky had only moments before. Bucky dipped you down, causing you to giggle, the sound making both their grins even wider. He rested his chin on the top of your head and spun around again. The two of you had moved over to the bushes, he reached down and pulled one of the pink flowers off the bush. With a smile, he tucked it behind your ear and spun you back to Steve. 

Steve stood up and pressed his chest against your back. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and the three of you danced. You didn’t know how long you were there, the moon was high in the sky when they pulled away. The silence was deafening in the best kind of way. 

The moment was perfect.

Then Bucky cupped your face in his hands gently and pressed a soft but loving kiss to your lips. You weren’t expecting it. You weren't expecting Steve to kiss the top of your head and you weren’t expecting to feel so warm inside. 

And they weren’t expecting you to push them off you and run out of the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :):):):)
> 
> I was listening to 'Wasn't expecting that' by Jamie Lawson as I wrote this so I'm very sad now. 
> 
> The angst (sadness) has arrived. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thinking.


	14. Chapter 14

You were standing in the senior staff locker room, tears streaming down your face. You had royally messed up. Running from the king, because he kissed you, was the worst decision of your life. No, letting yourself get close to them was the worst mistake you’d ever made. You had known it was going to end in disaster, yet you did it anyway.

The kiss was playing on repeat in your mind. Bucky had held your face so gently, and Steve was holding you so tightly. 

It was amazing. Best kiss, best night of your life. Everything was perfect. It had been so romantic and loving. Which didn’t make any sense because they shouldn’t feel that way about you? They couldn’t feel that way. They were married yet they made you feel so loved. So appreciated. 

“Y/N?” Peggy was standing at the entrance to the room with a concerned look on her face.

“Hey, Peggy,” you muttered wiping under your eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know if I can tell you.”

She smiled at you, “I won’t tell.”

“King Bucky kissed me. I ran.”

“Oh, so why are you crying in the locker room?”

You laughed, fresh tears running down your cheeks. “Who the hell knows? Because I liked it? Because I hated it? Because I want him to do it again? Because I don’t want to be their bed warmer? Who knows?”

Peggy moved over to you and wrapped you in a hug. “What do you need?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Can I tell you something?” 

“Sure.”

Sighing, she sat you down on the bench and sat beside you. “The day you bought them that coffee, they came down and found me. Obviously, I was confused, it’s not every day the kings come and talk to you. But they asked me about you and asked if you could become their handmaid. I wanted so desperately to ask them why, but I ended up not needing to, because when I said yes they got the biggest grins I’ve ever seen. These huge, lovestruck, grins. I knew what was up that moment.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes, they had basically fallen in love with you that day.”

“They love each other. I’m coming in between that.”

She shook her head, “you’re not going to.”

Your mind was going crazy with what she had just said. You wanted so badly to just run back to them and be with them. But, you weren’t going to get in between them and that was the only outcome you could see if you did admit your feelings. “Can I ask for a favour?”

Peggy sent you a disapproving look but still nodded. “Of course.”

~~

Bucky ran his hand through his hair, looking over at Steve who had his head in his hands. He was freaking out, he never meant to mess it up. Bucky groaned and sat next to Steve on the sofa. “Fuck!” Steve didn’t respond to his husband, he just lent back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. “I messed up.”

“Yeah,” Steve muttered.

“Shit, Steve, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Steve sent him a small smile. “I would have done the same thing.”

The two kings had been silent for the majority of the night. After you had run they had stayed in the garden for about an hour before finally moving back into their bedroom. They had been caught up in their minds. Wishing it had been different and longing for an opportunity to change it. 

“Yeah, you might have. But now we’ll never know.”

“Don’t be so negative. It can still work out.”

“She ran, like literally ran, I think we both know that’s a rejection.”

“She was scared, we can’t predict the future. We need to give her a little space and hope she comes back to us.”

Bucky rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. “I haven’t felt like this since we were courting.”

“Like what?”

“Terrified that it’s going to go to hell.”

“You were scared when we were courting?” Steve asked with a lazy grin. Even in the middle of all the chaos, Bucky was always able to make Steve smile. He always had been able to.

“Oh yeah.”

Steve looked down at his husband. “Why?”

“It could have gone wrong, I didn’t want to lose you.”

“And you feel the same way about Y/N?” Steve asked and Bucky nodded. It had been a shock when he realized what his feelings were. That he felt the same way about you as he did Steve. But he had gotten over it, was happy to have the both of you in his life. “Yeah,” Steve muttered. “I do too.”

Sitting up straighter, Bucky nodded, “so we get her back.”

“We can’t pressure her into anything.”

“We won’t. We’ll just talk to her when she comes back in.”

“I doubt she’ll be back today.”

Steve shook his head, “no. We’ve got the meeting with Sam in a few hours. We do that, we do our job and then we fix our relationship with Y/N. Then we get our happily ever after.”

“The meeting with Sam. That’s going to be fun.”

The two of them stood up and went into the bathroom. The looked like they hadn’t slept all night, they hadn’t, but Sam didn’t need to know that. Both showered and got changed into new clothes. Trying to make themselves look more presentable. Like Kings. When they stepped out of the bathroom both deflated. They knew you wouldn’t be sitting there, all smiles and happiness, but they still had that little bit of hope. The sun was rising now, the light coming in through the windows. This was when you arrived most days.

At ten to nine, they left their room to meet Sam. He was already in the meeting room, everyone by his side. Steve sighed when he saw them all. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see them, it was just hard to put on a front in front of so many people. 

“Morning,” Sam said when they entered. “How was last night?”

“Fine,” Bucky said rather sharply. “Do you have the documents from Stark?”

Sam handed him a file, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Steve said. “Where are we with the Quill treaty?”

“Just needs your signature,” Nat said. “Now, want to tell us what happened last night? Something big went down.”

Bucky handed the file to Steve and looked at his friends. “I kissed Y/N last night and she ran.”

They were all silent looking between the two kings before Thor sighed and handed Clint a pile of coins. At the bewildered looks of the kings, Thor explained: “we saw her running into the staff wing crying and made a bet.”

“You made a-” Bucky cut himself off with a sigh. “It doesn't matter. Just update me on T’Challa’s stance.”

~~

Wanda set down the cup of tea and looked at you. “So you just ran?”

“I freaked! I didn’t know what to do.”

“You should have stayed,” Pietro said. “Married rich.”

“I’m not a gold digger, and he’s married.”

You were sitting in Wanda and Pietro’s living room the next morning. You had been walking home and decided last minute to stop at their house instead. She had been annoyed when she opened the door but it quickly turned to concern when she saw your tear-stained face. 

“Are you going into work?” Wanda asked. The sun was just rising, you should be there already. So should Wanda.

“No. I-”

“What did you do?” She asked with a sigh. “You did something stupid.” 

“I kind of-” you hesitated and grimaced “-quit,” you muttered. Both Wanda and Pietro stood up and started yelling at you. “I know!” You shouted over the top of them. “Please, I know. I talked to Peggy and got my old job back. I’m just a normal maid again. I just - I couldn’t go back! I can’t face them again. He kissed me and I like it so much and his husband was right there. What was I supposed to do?”

Both of them stopped to listen before taking a deep breath. Wanda gave you a hug before saying “you should have talked to them. You should find out their side of what happened and go from there. The obviously care about you.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” you said. “I did what I did and I’m not going back on it.”

“Why?” Wanda asked.

“I don’t know if I can be around them anymore.”

“Because he kissed you?” Pietro asked. 

You shook your head. “Because I’m in love with them.”

~~

Three days. 

That’s how long it had been since you had run away from the kings. Every morning since then both the kings had waited for you to come through that door and every morning they had been disappointed. Finally, after getting told off by Sam, they had gone to the staff wing to find out where you went.

“I’m sure she just took some time off,” Steve muttered as they walked down the hallway. “To clear her head.”

They were looking for you or for Peggy, hoping the latter knew where you were. Bucky hit Steve’s chest and pointed at a staff member entering one of the rooms, he recognized her but couldn’t figure out where from. Steve nodded, “that’s Wanda. Y/N’s friend.”

“She’ll know where Y/N is.”

The two of them followed her into the guest bedroom where she was dusting the cabinets. Steve cleared his throat, she spun around and gasped, dipping into a courtesy. The kings glanced at each other, both noticing the resentment in her eyes. “Wanda, right?” Steve asked.

“Yes, your majesty?”

“You know Y/N?” Bucky asked.

“I do.”

“Do you know where she is?” Steve prompted.

Wanda looked conflicted, glancing up at them from her bowed head. She obviously knew where you were but didn’t know if she should say something. She fisted her apron and sighed, grimacing. “She doesn’t want to speak to you,” she finally muttered. “She doesn’t want to see you.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. “She doesn’t want to see us?”

“No, your majesties, she doesn’t.”

“Where is she?” Bucky asked.

“She resigned from her former position. She got her old job back.”

The kings looked at each other, their emotions running high. She was still in the castle but not with them. Bucky felt so guilty, he had caused this, he was the one to mess everything up so badly. Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and held it tightly. Silently reassuring his husband that it was going to be okay. Wanda shuffled her feet, both boys looked over at her. She wanted to speak, that was clear. “Say whatever you want to say,” Steve said. “We won’t get mad.”

“You scared her, she doesn’t know what to do. That’s why she left.”

“We scared her?” Bucky echoed.

“Yes. She came to my house that night, I’ve never seen her like that before,” she paused and looked at both the kings in the eyes. Something that was highly disrespectful but she needed to do it. Steeling her nerves she asked, “do you love her?”

Both of them answered at the same time “yes.”

She turned around and started dusting again, “good,” she nodded. “You’ll fight to get her back.”

~~

You were wiping down the table in a meeting room on the king's floor. It felt like Peggy had been giving you tasks to do in close proximity to the kings but for the last three days, you had avoided them. You had been in this meeting room before, lots of times, and it held lots of happy memories that were tainted in black now. 

The last three days had been hell. You had been miserable the entire time. Not just because you missed the kings, but their friends and the laughter they always seemed to bring out of you. Also, you weren’t going to lie, you had gotten used to not doing as much work. Also, the last three days you had been stuck in your own head. Second guessing everything that happened in the two weeks of working for the kings and the night you had run. Every action you had taken since bringing the coffee to them the first time had been scrutinized time and time again. 

“You’ve been wiping that spot for nearly three minutes,” Nat said from the doorway.

Spinning around, you almost dropped the cloth. You hadn’t seen any of the kings friends since the night in the gazebo. “Sorry,” you muttered.

“Don’t apologize. We haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I got my old job back.”

She gestured to your outfit, the ankle length dress, and somewhat stained apron. “I can tell. Why?”

You looked down and shrugged. “I needed to.”

“Because Barnes kissed you? Most girls would be jumping at the chance to kiss a king.”

“He’s married! Why do people not factor that in?”

“Maybe because his husband wants to kiss you just as much?” 

She pushed herself off the doorframe and pulled you into a hug. Tears were gathering in your eyes as you thought about what she had said. The thought that both the kings would want you like that was overwhelming and just pushed you over the edge. Nat rubbed your back before stepping back. 

Everything was so confusing. That had been a common thought. Where you okay with being in a relationship with both the kings? You liked them both so why couldn’t you be with them both? You let your mind wander to the future, you let yourself pretend that you were in a relationship with them. Every scenario you came up with was happy and loving. If they wanted you, why couldn’t you be in a three-way relationship together? 

Lost in your own mind you didn’t realize that Clint and Thor rushed in the door in full combat gear. “We’re leaving now,” Thor said to Nat, breaking you out of your thoughts.

“What’s happening?” You asked.

“Rumlow attacked one of Stark’s outposts. It’s been taken as an act of war, we’re leaving to Stark’s now,” Clint explained. 

Nat grabbed your shoulder and pulled you out the door with them. “You can’t let them leave without talking to them.”

The four of you rushed down to the castle's entrance where Sam was waiting with both the kings. The moment you saw them you realized that you couldn't live without them. It had been stupid to think you ever could. They meant the world to you, you had been a fool to try and pretend they weren't. By the looks on their face, they thought the same thing. 

All three of you moved at the same time. Steve was the first to get to you, wrapping his arms around your waist, picking you up and twirling you around once before setting you back down and kissing you. It was soft and sweet, a promise of love. 

Bucky took you out of Steve’s arms and wrapped you in his own, smiling down at you. “Sorry if I scared you,” he muttered. “I couldn’t help myself,” you went up on your toes and pressed your lips to his. Bucky’s kiss was the exact opposite of Steve’s. He gripped the back of your neck and kissed you hard and fast. 

Both were amazing.

“Sorry for running,” you whispered. Steve wrapped his arms around you and Bucky, chuckling he lent his head on top of yours. Bucky held you even closer and kissed your forehead. 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Bucky whispered back.

“Will you do something for us?” Steve asked. 

“Of course, your highness.”

He shook his head at the title. “Look after our room for us?”

“You want me to take my old job back?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll have to ask Peggy.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “no. You don’t.”

“I don’t?” You asked innocently. 

“When we get back we’re going to figure out what title you’re getting,” Steve muttered. 

“What? I don’t get to become queen?” You asked with a grin.

“Shut up,” Bucy muttered pressing his lips to yours again. “When we get back I’m going to kiss you as much as I like.”

Smiling up at him, you said, “I think that’s a good idea.”

As you stood there, wrapped up in their embrace, you couldn’t help but thank the universe for how lucky you had gotten. If Peggy hadn’t asked you to take that tray of coffee up to their bedroom you wouldn’t be standing here. You wouldn’t be wrapped up in two people that you had fallen hard for. 

Everything else be damned. You wanted to be with the kings. Titles and rules didn’t register in your mind. You were happy with them and you hoped they were happy with you. They squeezed you even tighter and Steve kissed the side of your head. 

“Also,” he said, “you’re getting your old dress back.”

“Sorry to ruin the moment,” Sam called out. “But we’ve got to go.”

They both sighed and pulled back from the hug. Bucky lent down and kissed you again, then Steve did. Both kings were smiling at you. “Be safe, please,” you whispered. 

“We will,” Steve promised. 

You stood on the porch beside the door and watched as they all got into their carriages. All their friends waved at you, Sam blew a kiss which earned him a smack from Bucky. 

This was going to work out. You were going to be with them both of them. That thought made your heart swell. Everything was going to be great, you could just tell. Sure, it might take a while to get used to being with two people, for all of you, but it was going to be worth it. Already you felt like a part of their unit, you had for a long time.

The way they made you feel was unlike anything else you’d ever felt. You’d read about it in books before but this was so much better than what was written. It was the best thing in the world and writers couldn’t capture it on paper. 

You honestly didn’t know how you could live without them. The last three days had sucked, and it had only become better once you were in their arms. Somewhere you wanted to stay from now on. You crossed your arms over your chest, already missing the warmth and security they provided. 

Both the kings lent out of the carriage window and smiled at you. “Hey, doll?” Bucky yelled.

“Yes?”

“I love you!”

“I love you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer-than-normal wait.
> 
> But we're back and yay! Happiness and love! Don't get too happy tho... we've got more to go.
> 
> Also, this is now my second longest story on Ao3!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	15. Chapter 15

Wanda was grinning at you from the doorway. “So this is the king's bedroom, I always wondered what it looked like.”

“It’s a bedroom.”

“A big bedroom.”

You rolled your eyes and continued sweeping the floor. One of your daily tasks since the kings left two months ago. General tidying and keeping their room in order as well as helping other staff when needed. Wanda had arrived randomly only a few moments ago, claiming that she wanted to keep you company but you knew that she really just wanted to see the kings floor and that she was missing her brother. 

“Have you heard from Pietro?” You asked her.

“No, last I heard he was fighting with the kings in a place called Sokovia. I don’t even know where that is.”

“It’s in between Rumlow’s kingdom and Stark’s.”

“How do you know that?”

“I was in a meeting with Thor and Steve, they were talking about it.”

She sighed wistfully, “the life of the kings mistress.” 

“I’m not their mistress,” you argued, picking up and throwing one of the throw pillows from the sofa at her. “I’m their handmaid, I’ve never slept with them.”

“Not anymore you're not, but when they get back...” She threw the pillow back at you.

“I’m still their handmaid.”

“Nah. You’re gonna be like a princess or something.”

Placing the pillow back on the sofa you rolled your eyes. “The only way to become royalty is to marry into it, and in case you didn’t know, they’re already married.”

“So they’ll make you a Lady or something.”

“I’ll be in charge of you then, maybe I’ll make you a lady-in-waiting,” you rolled your eyes.

She pushed herself off the wall and dipped into a low bow, extravagant arm gesture and all. “My Lady, it’d be an honour to serve you.” 

“Why thank you,” you said with a laugh. You stopped laughing and sighed, looking at the broom in your hand. “Is it bad that I miss them?”

“No, why would it be bad?”

“I don’t know. It’s, like, I’ve only known them a few weeks but I already feel so strongly for them.”

“I’d be worried if you didn’t miss them.”

~~

The sword felt heavy in Steve’s arms. They had been fighting for hours and there was no sign of the end in sight. Their soldiers were better, that was for sure, but Rumlow had so many men. Another hit and another defense move. Steve scanned the crowd, watching as his men fought alongside him. A sword was brought down right in front of him, he was too slow to react but another sword blocked the attack and was stabbed into Rumlow’s soldier. 

“Come on Stevie, don’t die on me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve muttered. He looked back down the hill to see more men coming from Rumlow’s camp. Bucky looked at the same thing and frowned. They were severely outnumbered, even with Stark and T’Challa with them. “What do we do?” He asked. 

Bucky shrugged, still fighting faceless soldiers. “Your call.” 

“We’re not going to win this battle.”

“Lose the battle win the war?”

Steve thought for a moment, his sword moving on its own accord as he fought. They just kept coming. “I think that’s our only option right now.”

“Okay, let’s give the order,” Bucky said. The two of them fell back, pulling their own soldiers with them. No one stopped fighting until they were behind the walls of their fortress on top of one of the hills. Rumlow’s men also stopped, going back to their own camp once the gates were closed. Archers continued to pick them off as they retreated back, but even that wasn’t making a dent in their numbers.

The fortress was basically just a high wall on top of a hill. Look outposts were stationed every hundred meters the entire way around, archers sat there waiting to help and lookouts waited to see people coming. Inside the camp were just a bunch of tents, a lot of tents really. Bucky placed his sword in his holster as the two of them walked through the village of tents, wounded men and women were being rushed around and brought to medics while others tried to fix broken weapons or make new ones. Steve and Bucky had their own command tent in the center, where Sam and Thor were already waiting for them. 

“A retreat order?” Sam asked as soon as they arrived. “Really?”

“Yes,” Steve said. “I want to win the war.”

“So we retreated.”

“We couldn’t risk it. You saw how many men there were,” Bucky said. 

Clint and Nat walked in, his arm was in a bloodied sling and her face was bruised to hell. “Jeez, what happened?” Sam asked.

“Some ass tried to cut my arm off.”

“Because you tried to shoot him in the face.”

“Who’s side are you on?”

Nat shrugged, winced and then frowned at Clint like it was his fault. “Two sides to every story,” she sat down against one of the posts, Clint beside her. “What’s next, Rogers?” 

“We need a way to get rid of their men,” Steve said looking at a map on the table. “We’re never going to win against that many.”

“What about starving them out?” Thor suggested. “It was a tactic I worked with a long time ago, cut off their supplies and they die inside their own walls.”

“Or there’s biological warfare.”

Bucky looked at Nat like she was crazy, “that’s a low blow.”

“So’s trying to cut off my arm,” Clint muttered. 

“It’s a good tactic,” Thor said. “Give them all the plague and they can’t fight.”

“And then they give us the plague?”

Thor shrugged, “give them the plague and then run?”

Steve looked uncomfortable at the suggestion, he looked back at the map. They need to take down this fort if they wanted to get to Rumlow’s kingdom. There was no way to get to him, and they needed to do it soon. Every day Rumlow was getting more men. Bucky stepped closer to Steve and the two of them shared a look. A few of their men had gotten sick, they were going to bury the bodies tonight. Steve looked away from Bucky and back at the map, doing what Nat had suggested would mean giving up all his morals, something he wasn’t prepared to do. 

“No, not yet” Steve finally said. “I don’t want to do that. We know they have a shipment of food coming in tonight. We send a group down to get that and bring it back.”

“Are you sure?” Bucky muttered. “Nat’s idea is good.”

“Let’s see what happens tonight.”

~~

Vision was a nice man. A little strange, but nice, you could see why Wanda liked him. He had arrived back to the castle only a few hours ago. He had been away at Stark’s kingdom, trying to strengthen ties between the two kingdoms. You hadn’t been told anything about him other than he was the kings butler and was away. 

Technically you had stolen his job which he didn’t seem to mind, but now you were both at the castle and there were no kings to wait on. So, you had been getting to know the ma that your friend was becoming close to.

“I’ve worked at the castle since I was born.”

“What were you doing as a baby?” You asked.

“I wasn’t working as a baby. My phrasing was off. I’ve worked for the kings for nearly five years.”

“That’s a long time.”

He shrugged, “both my parents lived in King Starks castle. I grew up there and moved here when I was twenty. Working in a castle has always been my life.”

“The first time I stepped into a castle was my first day of working here.”

“You weren’t their handmaid, were you?”

“No. I worked with Wanda. I was promoted a few months ago.”

“Wanda told me that the kings took a fancy to you rather quickly and that they have already expressed their love to you. She was very excited about that.” 

You looked down and bit your lip. “Yeah, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Everything happened very quickly and we never really got time to talk about it.” 

“Because they went to war?”

“Yeah, I just have to wait until they get back.” 

~~

Steve had put himself and Bucky in charge of the raid, with a group of others, while the rest of them stayed back. There was a lot of work to be done in the fortress that was just as important. Healing and weapon making, Clint had used nearly all the arrows in the one battle. 

“There will be five guards stationed at the gates, we need to get to them quietly and quickly, take them out and then wait for the supplies without being seen,” Steve said. He was standing at the entrance to the of the fortress with Bucky by his side. It was dark already, better for a stealth mission. Snow was settling over the land but the adrenaline running through them kept them all warm enough.

He and Bucky had fought with these men before, they were good fighters. Jim Morita, James Falsworth, Gabe Jones, Jacques Dernier and Sam Sawyer where Steve’s first choice aside from his Sam and those guys. 

“How do we stay low?” Jim asked. “Keep out of sight?”

Bucky grinned, “we take the place of the guards. Once they’re dead we hide the bodies, stand there and then just take the supplies.”

“Sounds easy,” James muttered. 

“Let’s go,” Steve said. The seven of them left the fortress and, using the forest, managed to get to the edge of Rumlow’s camp. Steve motioned for everyone to take their placed and attack. It was even easier than planned. All five guards were taken out within a minute and hidden behind the trees. 

Everyone but Steve and Bucky took up the placed of the guards while the kings hid. “I want this to be over,” Bucky muttered. “I want to see Y/N again.”

“Yeah, but this is going to get us closer.”

“Nat’s idea is a good one, Stevie.”

“Since when did you use such barbaric tactics?”

“Since we had someone to go home to.”

Steve bumped his shoulder against Buckys. “Was I not enough?”

“When we fight we’re together. Y/N is at home waiting for us, the faster we win the better.” 

“I don’t like the idea of bio-warfare.”

“I know you don’t. I’m not going to make you do it-” he pointed at the bottom of the hill. A procession of carriages and men were making their way towards the gate. Bucky got the attention of their men and motioned to get ready. There were about thirty men coming their way. They had taken more before.

Moving through the trees, Steve and Bucky got to the back of the men. They were able to take out five of them before they even got to the gates. 

A problem they hadn’t thought of was how good the soldiers would be. The fighting was dragging on, every minute the fight wore on created a higher chance of more people coming out of the fortress. Steve was able to take down another man, there were only a few left now, but lights were coming on in the fortress.

Bucky grabbed a piece of wood and locked the gate from the outside, making it so no one could open the door. It wouldn’t hold forever but it would hold for long enough. Steve twirled his sword around, blocking an attack and slitting a throat. 

Another man down and yelling from inside. Steve looked at the supplies and back at his men. The supplies needed to be taken away, that was the purpose of the mission. There were fifteen men left when Steve let out the order, “get the supplies back. Buck, James, you’re with me and we stay.”

“You sure?” Bucky said, taking down another soldier.

“Go!” Steve shouted.

It was just the three of them left against eleven people. Odds weren’t in their favour but Steve was confident in his men. The horses were moved and the supplies were being taken away. Steve took down another man at the same time as James. Nine. People were banging on the doors now. Bucky stabbed someone in the stomach. Eight. 

A sword was brought down, about to hit Steve in the shoulder, a deadly strike, when an arrow pierced through the man’s skull and sent him falling down. Seven. Steve risked a look back, Clint was running towards them, arrows in hand. James took down another man. Six.

“I thought I said stay in the fortress?” Steve asked when Clint arrived. 

Clint faced the walls of Rumlow’s fortress and started shooting arrows at the archers. “I saved your ass.” 

Steve continued fighting, his sword cutting through another person. Five. Bucky shouted in pain as a sword was struck into his arm, Steve swore and ran over to him, killing the other man in the process. Four. Bucky was badly wounded. A nasty cut on his left shoulder, blood was seeping through his coat. James stabbed another person. Three. 

Arrows were still being shot up towards the men in the fortress. The supplies were out of sight now. Bucky was out of commission, he couldn’t fight in this condition. “Stay beside me,” Steve said. He couldn’t send him away since he couldn’t protect himself. 

“Yeah,” Bucky grunted. Another soldier came over to them and Steve was able to wound him badly enough that he couldn’t move. He’d die eventually. Two. James took someone else down as Clint got people in the fort. One more. The doors were being banged on hard now, they wouldn’t hold much longer. 

Bucky and Steve moved over to the last soldier. He was fighting James and had no one protecting his back so it was easy enough to stab in the back. None. They had done it. 

“Get back to the fort,” Steve ordered. “Let’s go,” the four of them turned around started to run, Steve had his arm around Bucky, basically carrying him back as James and Clint covered them. 

A strangled gasp of pain stopped them about halfway to their fort. A knife had been thrown at them, lodging itself in Bucky’s side. He grunted and collapsed onto Steve, the both of them falling over. He was losing so much blood. Steve tried to get them back up, James rushing to help. “Come on Buck, we gotta go.”

“Shit, it’s bad,” Bucky muttered. 

“Yeah, we gotta get you back,” Steve said through tears. They managed to get Bucky back up, both Steve and James supporting him. Clint was still shooting arrows, Nat, Thor, and Sam were running down the hill. They were so close. “We can make it.”

Sam stopped beside them, taking over from James. “Come on dude. You can’t die on us yet.”

Rumlow’s men were being slowed down by everyone, the rest of the men from the raid were already coming back. Steve grunted. “Come on Buck. We gotta get you back.”

Bucky rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. “You gotta look after Y/N.”

“What do you mean?”

“Make her queen.”

“No, you’re coming back with me.”

Letting out a pained chuckle, Bucky shook his head. “I’m not getting out of this one,” he smiled at Steve through tears. Then he turned his head and whispered something to Sam, who looked pained but nodded his head.

“Come on Buck,” Steve said. “We gotta go.”

Another surge of men rushed out of Rumlow’s camp. Nat yelled something about getting back. Steve tried to pull Bucky towards the fortress. 

Bucky placed his hand over Steve’s heart. “To the end of the line,” he muttered before his eyes closed and he surged forward. 

“We gotta go,” Sam said. “Come on Steve.”

“We can’t leave him!”

“I’m sorry your majesty,” Sam said, he shouted at Thor, lifted his sword and hit Steve in the side of the head with the handle. Steve was pulled off the battlefield, screaming at his men, his eyes never leaving Bucky’s corpse that he had left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's legitimately crying? ME!
> 
> Anyway... yeah. This happened. This was the plan since the beginning so... we made it? Sorry.
> 
> There's still more to come through, is it going to be happy????? You'll have to wait (hint: not really?)
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

“Hi, Steve,” Sam said softly as he and the others walked in. “How are you?”

Steve took another drink of the glass in front of him, the smell of alcohol strong in the air. He stayed silent. They all sat down around the table, tears in their own eyes. Bucky had been like family to them and his death had shocked them all just as much.

The tent felt cold. Empty. Everything was in the same place, aside from the empty bottles to one side. This was normally a place of happiness, laughter and warmth. People could come into this tent, no matter what, and hear the kings teasing each other. But now, now it was silent. Empty. The king sat alone and the sound of laughter had vanished. There was nothing but sadness in this tent now. Sadness and anger.

“How am I going to explain this to Y/N?” Steve asked quietly, not taking his red-rimmed eyes off the glass. “Sorry doll, just after he told you he loved you I let him die, oh and I left his body on the field. We can’t even bury him.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Nat said. “Worry about the war and defeating Rumlow.”

“Tell everyone to pack up, make it look like we’re leaving.”

“Steve?” Sam looked at his friend carefully. As much as he was an amazing leader, Sam knew that Bucky’s death had shaken him to the core. “What are you planning?”

“We’re doing Nat’s idea.”

Nat shook her head, “you said it was barbaric and that you’d never do it.”

“Prepare the bodies and pack up. We’ve indulged Rumlow to long. We’re winning this war now, we all want to go home.”

Thor looked uncomfortable but said, “Steve-”

“That’s an order,” Steve commanded. 

Everyone stood from the table and nodded. Steve drowned the rest of his drink and left them alone in the tent. They all looked at each other. All of them were thinking the same thing, that Steve wasn’t going to stop. Not until he was back at the castle with as many of his men by his side. Thor was the first to leave, shouting orders at different people as he left. Clint placed his hand on Nat’s shoulder before jogging after Thor. Sam was staring at the map on the table. “What’s the plan?” He asked. 

“Use the trees like last night. Take down a catapult and the bodies. We’ve got to work fast, try not to be seen. Clint can cover us, that kid Pietro can be on look out. Leave Thor to work up here.”

“You’ve done this before?”

“You know I worked with the Red King before this. He wasn’t above this.”

“Should we be trying to stop Steve from doing this? He’s going to hate himself even more.”

She shrugged, “he’s not going to stop. You know that. I’d rather be by his side and helping him,” she looked back at the map. She placed her finger on a spot beside the enemy’s fortress, “here is we’re we set up. We’ll leave tonight after sunset.”

“I’ll organize everything,” Sam said. “Let’s hope this works.”

~~

“I got a letter from Pietro!” Wanda celebrated when you walked in. She had asked you to meet her for lunch in the staff area. It wasn’t like you had any work to do so you had agreed. 

“How is he?” You asked.

“He’s good. They’ve left Sokovia and are in this huge fort on a hill opposite the last of Rumlow’s men. He said he’s been working with the kings, which he’s happy about.”

You sat down beside her, smiling at her when she pushed over a tray of food. “When was the letter sent?”

“A few days ago, they had just finished up this big battle and the kings were preparing to go on this stealth mission to steal supplies.”

“They’re okay?”

“He told me to tell you that all they do is talk about you.”

Smiling softly you said, “I just want them to be safe. Now tell me how you and Vision are doing? He told me he’s leaving early tonight, any idea why?”

“Yeah… he’s taking me to dinner in town.”

“You two are cute. He likes you a lot.”

“Really?”

You nodded, “oh yeah. Wanda this, Wanda that.”

She was about to respond when the door burst open, smacking against the wall with a loud bang, and three armed guards rushed in. “She's here,” one said when they saw you. The third guard nodded and ran back out. “Y/N, we need to ask that you come with us,” the first guard said. They phrased it like a question but his tone left no room for arguing.

“What’s happening?” You asked standing up. 

“There’s a report that some of Rumlow’s men are coming to the castle. We need to get you to a safe place.”

“Okay,” you pulled Wanda up with you. “Wanda’s coming as well.”

The man nodded and stepped to the side so you could leave. A few staff members watched as you were rushed down the hallway. “Why am I being taken to safety?” You asked him. 

“If there are soldiers coming, they’re coming for you.”

“Why?”

“The easiest way to defeat a kingdom is to attack the queen.”

“But I’m not the queen.”

He sent you a look of confusion and shock like he wasn’t expecting you to say that. Then he blinked and looked away. “It doesn't matter. You’re still a loved one of the king.”

You were lead to the kings bedroom and into the closet. Wanda sent you a look, confusion across her face, but you just shrugged. Why the closet? You had no idea. The guard went to the far wall and kicked something on the floor, the wall slid open and a dark spiral staircase descending down appeared. 

“Really?” Wanda asked.

“I didn’t know this was here.”

“Here,” the guard handed you a torch, already on fire. “You’ll be safe down there.”

You and Wanda held each other's hands and stepped into the staircase. The guard kicked the wall again and the door slid close. The only source of light was the torch in your hand, you squeezed Wanda’s hand tighter and the two of you started walking down the stairs.

~~

Nat stood beside Clint, the two of them watching bodies flying over the walls. A scream of confusion inside echoed around and made them both flinch. Nat was regretting suggesting this, but at the same time, she wanted to go home. 

“The doors on the other side have been opened,” Pietro said, running over to them.

“That was the last one,” Sam called out from beside Steve. “Let’s go.”

Their fort was already empty, the majority of the people were already heading to Rumlow’s castle. This was the last stage of the war. They would be heading home soon. Spies had informed them that the castle was hardly protected, the majority of his soldiers had been placed in the fortresses like this. 

The catapult was left where it was, they had no need for it. Everyone headed back to the fortress. Their horses were saddled and ready for them, along with the men from the supply raid who would accompany them. 

Standing beside Steve’s horse was Bucky’s. Steve stopped walking and stared at it. As soon as the sun had come up he had been back on the field, trying to find Bucky’s body to take home. He couldn’t find it anywhere. All the bodies from their side had been taken off the field and taken away from the families who would be mourning their lose. It was one of the reasons Steve didn’t feel as bad when using bio-warfare. These men weren’t good, so he wasn’t going to be either.

“King Steven!” A young boy, no older than twenty, ran over to them. He held out a letter to the king with a bow. 

Steve took it from him and read it silently. His ace gave nothing away but his entire body tensed as he read it. “Thank you,” he said. “Send word to the castle, and tell them that if Y/N is hurt the entire guard will be punished.”

He nodded and ran back off. Steve stalked over to his horse, patted Bucky’s softly and got on his own. Everyone else followed suit. “What was in the letter?” Sam asked as they left the area. 

“Insiders are worried that Rumlow is sending men to the castle.”

“To get Y/N or just because?” Clint asked. 

“Both?” Steve shrugged. “It doesn't matter, they’re not getting in.”

“Have you heard from Stark or T’Challa?” Nat asked. 

Steve nodded, “Stark is still fighting the west fortress and T’Challa is already on his way to Rumlow’s castle.”

“Will he be there when we get there?” Sam asked.

“We’ll have to see.”

Sam moved his horse to be beside Steve. “Are you okay? You can talk to us you know?”

“I’ve spent my whole life fighting,” Steve said. “Even when I was young, I would help my parents in discussions and debates. Then I got big and started physically fighting. Buck always gave me so much crap for trying to fight people twice my size. I’ve always been good at fighting, I have, and it’s something I know. So I’m going to fight Rumlow and I’m going to win and them I’m going home.”

~~

The safe room was small, no bigger than a double bed. There were four folding chairs against one wall and a cupboard full of water bottles and food rations against the other. The walls were all dark and damp stones. You pulled your shawl tighter and tried to get the torch to light the other one on the wall. It worked, the two torches gave off enough light to see the entire area. Wanda looked pale in the fire light, her hands shaking. 

“Don’t worry,” you said pulling out two chairs. “We’re safe down here.”

“It feels like a prison.”

You looked around the room again. “Yeah, it kind of does.” 

~~

“King Steven Rogers.”

“King Brock Rumlow.”

“My condolences, I heard about your Bucky.”

“Say his name again and I’ll be cutting out your tongue.”

Rumlow clicked his tongue, “such anger. Here I was thinking you were a righteous man. You disappoint me,” he didn’t drop his eye contact with Steve, his smirk lifting as he continued talking. “I have an arrangement for you. I’ve got soldiers on their way to your castle right now. You let them in, you let them take Y/N and I’ll give you Bucky’s body back.”

“I told you not to say his name, ” Steve smiled, a smile that unsettled Rumlow. Inside he was panicking. He had been foolish enough to allow himself to have the idea that Bucky could still be alive. Rumlow had crushed him emotionally. But physically, all he had was anger. 

The two of them were standing outside Rumlow’s castle, swords holstered and soldiers staying away. This wasn’t a fight Steve wanted them in. This was personal. All his soldiers were waiting beyond the borders of the castle, waiting for orders. Steve stared at Rumlow, he had declared war on Stark, which meant he had lost good men and women in the war. He had to go back home and watch as families and friends grieved. He had to go home and tell you that Bucky had been lost. 

“You don’t want his body?”

“You’re not getting Y/N.”

“Oh, we will. My soldiers are good.” 

Steve pulled out his sword. The white star on the handle caught the sunlight, Bucky had a red one on his sword and you had one around your neck. Bucky had etched a star onto wooden swords they had as kids, ever since then they had them on their real swords. It was a simple way to stay connected when they were apart and on the battlefield. Steve looked back at Rumlow. Fighting, that was something he could do. He was already at Rumlow before he had gotten out his own sword. 

A deep gash appeared on Rumlow’s face from where Steve sliced. Rumlow cried out in pain and retaliated with his own strike that Steve blocked easily. They continued fighting for a few minutes. Steve was able to get in many hits, slicing up his skin, but Rumlow hadn’t landed a single hit on Steve. 

Rumlow was on his knees in front of Steve, Steve’s sword raised above his neck. All eyes were on the two kings, waiting to see what would happen. “You’re not getting him back. He’s gone and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

There was a hesitant pause in Steve which made Rumlow chuckle. The swing of the sword through Rumlow’s neck had no hesitation. 

~~

The door at the top of the staircase slid open and the guard from before called down that it was safe to come up. You pulled the torch off the wall and rushed up with Wanda right behind you. The tiny room was making you feel anxious, you couldn’t wait to get out and she felt the same why. The two guards were at the top of the staircase, they took the torch from you and smiled. “They’re at the gates.”

With those words, both you and Wanda started running down the hallways to the main entrance. There was a lot of activity by the door, everyone wanted to see the soldiers and the kings returning home. 

It had turned cloudy in your stay in the safe room, so cloudy it had gone dark, you could hardly see a thing. You weren’t surprised, you had been down there for two days. Two days of anxiety and confusion that would soon be over with. They were home now, you could hold them again. Wanda looked just as happy, her brother was back. 

Pietro was at the door when you arrived, he ran over to Wanda and wrapped her up in a hug, she smiled at you before the two of them left the area. Sam came in through the door as you moved to go out. “Hi,” he said softly. He pulled you into a quick hug before letting you go out. 

Nat and Clint walked past you, patting you on the shoulders in greeting. Thor smiled as he walked past. There were so many people you couldn’t even see the kings, so many horses and soldiers streaming in through the gates. You stood to one side and let them go through into the castle. At the very end of the procession, you saw the kings horses.

Something was wrong as soon as you saw them, you knew it. One of the horses had no one riding it. You took off down the driveway towards him. He jumped off his horses when he spotted you, running towards you as well. You cursed how long the driveway was and how dark it had gotten. There was a break in the clouds, sunlight streamed in and glistened off the blonde haired king in front of you.

You stopped running.

He got to you a few moments later, wrapping you in his arms and tucking his head into his shoulder. You felt like someone had just ripped out your heart but you pretended not to feel it. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head on his chest. His heartbeat was so fast. 

“What happened?” You asked. Until you knew the truth you could pretend he was just injured, or he was about to come through on a different horse. Anything other than the truth you knew was coming. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

“He didn’t make it.” 

Steve held you tighter when your legs gave out. You closed your eyes and let out a strangled sob against his chest. “Are you okay?” You asked softly after a minute of silence. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you okay?” You asked again.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this quickly, I just needed to. So here's some more. We've got 2 maybe 3 chapters left. 
> 
> Poor Bucky, he deserves so much more :(((
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

_ 1 Year Later _

Your hands were shaking, you couldn’t even hold the bouquet of flowers Wanda had handed you. You took a deep breath and ran your hands down your dress. The white dress was beautiful, that was a fact. It hugged you just right and flowed around you perfectly. The selves were hand stitched lace, Maria, the seamstress, had been so happy to make such an extravagant dress. 

Wanda looked just as good in her red dress, it was the same cut as her work dress. Knee length and flared at the waist. A handmaid’s dress. Nat was wearing the same dress as Wanda and looked just as good. You all looked amazing but you felt like you were suffocating.

_ Nearly three months ago you had been at this kind of celebration. The day your life had changed forever. All the castle staff were in the grand hall, nobles at the front and maids against the back wall. That’s where you had always been. Wanda was there, other maids you knew, all looking at you.  _

_ You weren’t against the back wall anymore. You were standing beside the king on the stage, you had a silver headband on and a blood red dress adorning your body. Sam was standing on the other side of Steve, he had just finished his speech on how the kingdom had lost so much but won in the end. His voice was monotone and there was no cheering now. No one had believed him. _

Everything was going to set out perfectly. The wedding was in the grand hall of the castle, staff had been working around the clock to make sure everything was perfect. Foreign kingdoms had arrived, Stark, T’Challa, Quill. The tables would be laid out now, chairs arranged with names pinned to the tops. A king marrying a commoner was a big deal, there was a lot of anger, a lot of hate. There was more love and support though. You let your mind wander back for a moment, to Sharon’s trial. It seemed like a lifetime ago yet only a year had gone past. She didn’t matter anymore. The hate didn’t matter, you learned how to block it out as soon as the ring had been placed on your finger. 

_ Steve had his arm wrapped around you, the two of you were laying in his bed - no, not his bed, your bed. You had officially moved into his room a week after he arrived without Bucky. He had begged you, saying that he couldn’t sleep by himself.  _

_ “Are you okay?” You asked it seemed like a common question since he got back. _

_ “I will be, you?” _

_ “Fine,” you muttered. The black dress felt so restricting, black wasn’t something you wanted to see for a long time. It had been the funeral for Bucky that day. People from across the lands came to pay their respects to one of the greatest kings. People had been leaving flowers and condolences for you and Steve but you still felt empty. You couldn’t imagine what Steve was feeling, he had loved Bucky his entire life. _

_ Burying an empty coffin had been worse than a full one. The majority of the bodies had been sent back after Steve had negotiated and sent some of the bodies they had. ‘In the spirit of good face’, he had said to you, ‘we give them their dead so they can bury them’. But Bucky’s hadn't been sent back and they were now refusing to talk to any kingdom they fought. _

_ “I keep thinking he’s going to walk back in the door. I can’t wrap my head around him being gone,” Steve said. “It sounds dumb, but I just don’t get it.” _

_ “It doesn’t sound dumb at all. I know what you mean.” _

There was a final once over your dress. Wanda and Nat made sure everything looked perfect before bringing over your veil. It covered your entire face and trailed down your back, just as beautiful as the rest of the dress. You looked to the ceiling, trying to control the tears, no point ruining your makeup.

“Wait,” you said. “I want to wear my necklace,” Wanda and Nat looked at each for a moment and nodded. Since Bucky died, the red star necklace had become an object you wore every day. The old lady who had made it was contacted just like you had promised, she had made the ring on your finger. 

_ “I love you,” Steve said. “You know that, right?” _

_ “I love you too,” you kissed his cheek. The two of you were sitting in the gazebo in the garden. Neither of you had been back there since the night that Bucky kissed you and you had run. Now, the sun was shining and the flowers were in full bloom once again. Spring made the garden ten times better. _

_ He stood up from the bench and walked over to the bush. You watched him go with a small smile, he picked one of the flowers and brought it back. Tucking it behind your ear he sighed and smiled. “There isn’t a day that I don’t think about Bucky, I know you’re the same,” he said standing in front of you. “But, we can’t stay like this forever,” he bent down onto one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. You let out a gasp and sat up straighter. “I’ll never be over him. Do you know what he said to me? He told me to make you queen. So, Y/N Y/L/N, will you become my queen and my wife?” _

_ “Of course I will.”  _

The ring sat proudly on your finger. It wasn’t overly complicated, a simple diamond in the middle but it was the band you loved the most. Two thin bands twisted together to make the circle. The lady from the market had done an amazing job. The fact that you had that little reminder of Bucky in your ring made your heart swell. 

Bucky was going to be a part of your’s and Steve’s lives. He wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. You had already decided to call your first born after him. The both of you had you loved him, love like that didn’t fade. 

“Here,” Nat said placing the necklace around your neck. Wanda untucked the veil and set the necklace in the middle of your chest. “You look amazing,” Nat said when the two of them were standing in front of you. A knock sounded and you called out for the person to enter, but your eyes were fixed on Bucky’s sword that was hanging over the bed. 

_ “Steve, what’s going on?” _

_ “A package from one of Rumlow’s outposts just arrived.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “No idea. They’ve been quiet the last three months. The package turned up at the edge of the village with our names on it. It just arrived at the castle.” _

_ He held out his hand for you to take and the two of you walked down. Sam was standing beside a couple you recognized but didn’t know. People from the village you had seen. Both of them bowed, something that took you awhile to get to used to after you got back. “We opened our door this morning and this was sitting there, we brought it up as soon as we saw it,” the man explained.  _

_ The box was long and flat, it had rain damage in the corners and looked old. Yours and Steve’s names were written in messy black ink along the top. “Thank you,” Steve said after looking at the box. They bowed again and left the castle. _

_ “What is it?” Sam asked.  _

_ Steve shrugged and bent over. He tore the top clean off, rocking back on his heels and sighing. Inside was Bucky’s sword. Steve’s mind raced back to the night of the fight, Bucky had dropped his sword shortly after getting stabbed in the arm. Sam shifted on his feet and frowned. “I’m sorry,” he said.  _

_ “Why’s this so bad?” _

_ “A sword being sent back basically means we have the body but we’re not going to give it to you,” Sam said.  _

_ You placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “At least we have the sword,” you said softly. He looked up and you gave you a pained smile in return. He looked back down at the sword, his fingers ghosting over the star on the handle. Your hand went to your necklace.  _

Sam walked into your bedroom. He was serving as Steve’s best man, his outfit reflected that, suits were rare in your kingdom, but he had one on today. He looked you over and nodded approvingly, “you look really good.”

“Thanks,” you muttered. “What’s up?”

“So, Steve’s been begging me to come and check on you. He’s terrified you’re going to run, don’t tell him I told you that. He’s worrying about everything and wants to know you’re okay and happy.”

“You can tell him that I’m not going to run.”

Nodding, Sam smiled. “I’ll see you guys down there.”

“Ready?” Wanda asked once Sam had walked out. You had five minutes before you were set to walk up the aisle. Five minutes until you got to marry the person you loved more than anything. 

“I can’t wait.”

_ “I take back everything mean I’ve said to you ever,” you declared walking into the bedroom.  _

_ Steve laughed and looked up from his desk, “what happened?” _

_ “Being royal is so - so boring!”  _

_ “Yeah, I know.” _

_ You shook your head and walked over to him. He pushed his chair back and you flopped down onto his lap with a dramatic sigh. His arms went around your waist to hold you up and he kissed your temple. “I don’t think I can be queen.” _

_ “You can.” _

_ “I’ll die of boredom.” _

_ “The people love you.” _

_ “Still boring.” _

_ Again, Steve laughed and pulled you in closer. You had been working closely with him in the past few days, the wedding date was set, two months and counting. You weren’t just marrying Steve though, you were marrying the crown and country. Suddenly there were a lot of expectations, jobs, and rules you had to meet and follow. So you had been practicing, doing a little more work than normal. The majority of it was boring, you weren’t going to lie. _

_ “You still have time to back out,” Steve muttered into your ear. _

_ “And give up the chance of a life of luxury?” You asked sarcastically. “Never.” _

Nat looked up from her watch and nodded. “Time to go,” she said. You clutched your flowers tighter to your chest and the three of you walked out. Four guards flanked you as you made your way down. You were so nervous but so excited. This was going to be amazing. You’d gone over the details of the day so many times that you were able to soothe your nerves, at least a little. The wedding, the coronation, the reception. Plus Steve would be there the entire time, holding your hand and helping you. He’d already been through this. 

The three of you stopped outside the doors to the grand hall. You could hear the chattering on the other side, the soft music floated through and calmed you even more. Your father was standing by the door, a grin on his face. Beside him were Visiona and Clint, both waiting to take a bridesmaid. 

Everyone partnered up and the doors were opened. Nat and Clint went first after they both winked at you. Wanda kissed you on the cheek, “I’ll see you down there, your majesty.”

Your father looped his arm through yours, “ready?”

“Yeah. I am.” 

Steve’s eyes locked on yours the moment you stepped into the hall. Everyone was staring at you but you could only see him. This man had stolen your heart. He had a huge grin on his face as you walked, you assumed you did too but you couldn’t really feel your body. 

Once you were in front of him your hands were placed in his and your father left to sit with your mother. Before the priest started talking you snuck a look back at the people in the chairs behind you. You didn’t know most of them, but it didn’t really matter. The people you did care about were up the front of standing beside you. 

“We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as a lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish.”

The priest turned to Steve, “do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives? Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?    
  
Steve grinned at you, his sparkling with unshed tears. “I do.”

The same questions were asked to you and your answer was the exact same. As it would be forever. “I do.”   


“May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other.”

Wanda handed you a ring and Sam handed one to Steve. Your ring was a simple silver band with a row of small diamonds on the top that fitted against your engagement ring. Steve’s new ring was, in your opinion, awesome. The lady from the market had taken his old ring and fused it to a new thin band. The end result was a lack ring that had a stripe of gold a third of the way through, running around Steve’s finger.

Both the rings were placed on your fingers and the priest declared the two of you married, Steve lent down and pushed his lips against yours. 

“I love you,” you muttered against his lips.

He smiled, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, all the comments I've been getting regarding Bucky have me laughing so hard, also crying, but laughing as well.
> 
> Anyway, they're married now! Yay! The ending is coming up fast, only a chapter (maybe two I don't know, I'm not the kind of writer to have a plan) to go!!


	18. Chapter 18

Steve turned to look at you and smiled lazily. He had his arm behind your neck and you were cuddled up into his bare chest. The two of you were laying in bed the morning after your wedding. “Good morning, wife.”

“Good morning, husband.”

“Feel any different now that you’re queen?”

“No. I don’t,” you said with a laugh. You looked over his chest to the nightstand where the two crowns sat. Steve’s was the same and yours was just a female version of Bucky's, a silver band with red velvet inside and rubies set in crystal surrounding it. Both of them were gorgeous. “Queen,” you muttered. “Never thought I’d be queen.”

He laughed and rubbed your shoulder, “you’re going to be a great queen-” he was cut off by a knock on the door, “enter!” 

The door was opened and Sam walked in, his eyes closed. “You all decent?”

“Yes,” Steve chuckled.

“Good,” Sam said opening his eyes, he looked at you. “You know what happens on a wedding night. I wasn’t going to chance that,” he looked at Steve. “Sorry to disturb you but the Bishop just arrived, he’s demanding your presence.” 

“Can you stall him for a few weeks?” Steve muttered.

Sam chuckled, “what do you think I’ve been doing the last month? He’s in meeting room two and said he won’t leave until you see him.”

Steve nodded, dismissing Sam. The both of you got out of the bed and started getting dressed. Your entire wardrobe had been updated in the last week, newer fancier outfits fit for a queen. Once you were all laced up in your dress Steve bent over and kissed you, “I’ll see you for lunch,” he whispered against your lips. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I’ll see you soon,” you said. Steve left the room and Wanda came in. You smiled at her, her new uniform looked good on her. “Your first day of being a handmaid, think you can handle it?” 

“If you can, I can,” she replied with a grin. “So, where do we start, your majesty?”

“Well, first off, we’ve got a meeting with Nat about updating my security detail. Then we’re meeting with the castle doctor.”

Wanda frowned as the two of you walked out of the room, two guards following behind you. “Doctor?” She asked.

“Yeah, it’s tradition. Doctor Strange-”

“His name is Doctor Strange?”

“I know, that’s what I said! Anyway, he and the kingdom’s mage do some weird check up - blessing thing to make sure I’m in good health and stuff. It’s about babies. Steve said it shouldn’t take more than five minutes. Apparently, when they got married, they did it to Bucky since, technically, he was marrying into Steve’s throne but he wasn’t too happy about it since he, you know, can’t have babies.”

She sent you a look and you sighed. You knew that look, she was worried about something that she didn’t need to be. “You and Steve still talk about Bucky?”

“Of course we do, we both love him. That’s not going to go away.”

“Is it going to impact your life, though? You don’t want to be hung up on the past.”

You shook your head, “we are moving on. But we still love him, I mean, Steve knew him since they were kids. You can’t get over that.”

“No, you can’t, sorry.”

“It’s fine. Come on, Nat’ll get annoyed if we’re late.”

~~ 

Wanda pumped her shoulder against yours with a grin, “you never told me how last night went.”

The two of you were walking towards the doctor's office after the meeting with Nat. Your security had been updated, which meant you know had more. You knew you were getting more, but today you got to chose who. Nat and Clint were both royal guards, they’d be with you and Steve whenever you went out together. She had helped you chose your new, personal, guards. Phil Coulson and Nick Fury had been the final choice. Both had plenty of experience and you got along with them, the perfect mix.

“That’s because it’s none of your business.”

“Oh come on! I want to live through you, and I can’t do that if you’re not telling me what it’s like.”

“Why do you want to live through me? Focus on your own life.”

“Maybe because I’m not a queen. Your life is a lot more interesting than mine.”

“My life isn’t that interesting.”

You arrived outside the doctor’s office. Even before you entered the room you could hear the arguing. Wanda and you shared a look before she knocked on the door. The room went silent and the door swung open. “Your majesty, please come in, I am Doctor Strange.”

“Y/N is fine,” you said walking in. The two men bowed deeply to you and you nodded in response. The man who had opened the door, Strange, was wearing a normal doctor's outfit, white pants and a top, gloves and a mouth mask in his pocket. The other man, however, was wearing a mix of leather and green fabric. He looked like a character from a child’s book.

Doctor Strange motioned for you to sit up on the bed and the other man stepped forward and took your hand. “I am Loki, I practice-”

“Thor’s brother!” You interrupted, “sorry.”

He sighed but nodded. “Yes, I am Thor’s brother. I’m also the kingdom’s top mage and will be performing on you-”

“No,” Strange interrupted, glaring at Loki, “he will not be performing. He will be stupid, I will perform the necessary medical check-ups. He is not a doctor, nor does he do anything important. That’s my job.”

“I will be making sure you are healthy, not just physically but mentally and emotionally and spiritually. Which is just as important in your new and stressful job and life. Don’t listen to Strange.”

“Unlike Loki, I have a degree and actually know about the human body and I can help you.”

You and Wanda shared a side look. You bit your lip to try and stop the giggling bubble over, these men were complete opposites but so alike it was comical. Wanda looked no better, pinching her side to control herself. She looked at you and mouthed ‘interesting’ to which you rolled your eyes. They continued bickering for a few moments before you coughed lightly and they snapped back to you. “Sorry,” Strange said. “Shall we begin?”

~~

“Feel any better? Stronger perhaps?” Wanda asked as the two of you walked out of the doctor’s room, leaving the two men to bicker in the distance. “Ready to make a baby?”

“Ha. Ha.”

“I’m being serious, Loki was very thorough and the Doc asked like a million questions. You have to get something out of that. Also, it wasn’t five minutes. It was more like thirty.”

“Are you going to continue complaining about my duties forever?”

“Yes.”

“Great.”

Steve rounded the corner, his smile growing when he saw you. He came over to the two of you, his hands went to your shoulders, he held you at arm's length and looked you up and down, “you good? I know Loki and Strange can be a little intense.”

You smiled at him and stepped into his embrace. “Intense is one word.”

“Lunch?” You nodded at his question. He turned to Wanda, “Vision wanted to meet you in the staff room. He should be there by now,” he said. She smiled at him, bowed and ran off. He took your hand and the two of you walked towards your bedroom. “How’s your day been?” He asked as you walked. 

“Fine, we decided on Fury and Coulson and Loki said I’m fit for heir making.”

“I think we can wait a few days before getting started on babies. Let’s just enjoy married life for a bit.”

“A few days? I think people are expecting an announcement tonight,” you muttered. “Do you know how many people talked about pregnancy with me at the wedding.”

He rolled his eyes, “busybodies.”

“Doesn’t matter. So long as we’re happy, right?”

“Exactly.” 

The two of you walked into your hallway, “what else do you have to do?” You asked as Steve pushed open the door. “Also, what do I have to do?”

“I took the rest of the afternoon off,” Steve muttered, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind. “We’re going to have a relaxing and romantic afternoon together, no distractions and no interruptions.”

“Don’t jinx it,” you said turning your head to look at him over your shoulder.

Steve smiled at you. His smile lit up the room, making you feel completely at peace. “First up, lunch. Then we’re going to live the rest of our lives just as happily as we are right now.”

~~

Wanda was walking beside you with her hand out in front of her, happily showing off the ring Vision had given her the night before. She had spent the last five minutes telling you every single detail of the proposal. “He was so romantic. I thought I was going to cry, it was so sweet. Plus the ring is gorgeous!” 

“Congrats,” you smiled. “When’s the wedding?”

“Oh not for a few months, I’m not waiting a year like you did.”

“Technically we didn’t wait a year from when he proposed. It was only a couple of months.”

She rolled her eyes and you laughed. Within a few weeks of Steve getting back, plans were in motion for a wedding, even if you hadn’t said yes. But your wedding was in the past, it was your six month anniversary tomorrow.

Six months.

You couldn’t believe that it had been so long. It felt like a few days had passed as queen when it had actually been half a year. Life had fallen into a calm pattern, something you appreciated, that started with you and Steve getting up in the morning and going to sleep together in the evening. 

“So,” Wanda said suggestively, “any news on the heir front?”

“Stop asking me that.”

“Why? People keep asking me, they come up to me on the street and ask if you’re ready to have a kid. Give the people what they want.”

“When they do it, just say that you don’t know or that it’s official business. Or just tell them to piss off.”

Nat gasped dramatically as she came around the corner. “The queen should never such things,” she said with a wink. She’d heard you say worse things, and she would hear more as well. “I was just looking for you two, the party planner wants your approval on a few things for tomorrow.” 

“Okay, where is she?”

“Meeting room one.”

You nodded at her, waved at them both and went off on your own. The party in question was your six-month party. Why you needed it was beyond you but it wasn’t like you actually planned these things. Steve just told you that it was happening, always with a sour look on his face. He’d rather just stay in with you just as much as you would. However, your party planner, Pepper Potts, was awesome and you got along with her. So planning the party wasn’t that bad.

“Hey,” you said pushing open the door. “You needed me?”

Pepper looked up and smiled. “Y/N, I just need your approval on some final details.”

“Where do I sign?” 

~~

“Happy anniversary!” A man you didn’t know cheered when you walked past. You smiled and inclined your head to say thanks. The party had only been going on for a few hours and already you were tired of it. If one more person asked if you were pregnant yet, or congratulated you on staying married for six months you were going to scream.

Steve caught your eyes and excused himself from the Bishop, coming over to you. “Hey, darling, how are you?” He asked kissing your forehead.

“When is socially acceptable for us to leave?”

He looked around the room for a moment before leaning into you, “if we run. Right now?”

“Seriously?” You asked with a grin.

“Sure,” he shrugged. “Sam can cover us. We just have to walk quickly out the back door.”

You nodded, “okay.”

Holding hands, the two of you briskly walked towards the door. You kept your head down, which didn’t do much to hide you. You were reading a silver dress and had a crown on, you were very visible. Luckily you made it without being stopped if anyone saw you duck out they didn’t say anything. 

The two of you walked around the grand hall towards the garden. He had his arm looped through yours and was telling you about his morning. “We got a notice from border patrol that there were people in the forest. Probably just kids, it happens often.”

“Why are they in the forest?”

“The kids play, but we’ve had the occasional spy trying to the get to the castle. They always get found.”

“How would you know?” You said cheekily. “You can’t know if someone gets away if you never caught them.”

He pinched your side and told you to shut up. 

Like always, the garden was beautiful that night. It was the coming into autumn now, the leaves were turning orange and the grass glistened with dew in the moonlight. Steve turned on the heater as soon as you stepped into the gazebo, it was a bit chilly so it was nice to have the warmth. You looked up at the stars and rested your head against his shoulder. The two of you were sitting on the steps, just like you had been all those months ago the night of the kiss. 

“Do you remember the stars?” He asked softly as if to not disturb the silence settled over the area.

“Yeah, that’s Orion’s belt and that’s Orion, you taught me them.”

“I did,” he hummed. “Feels like a lifetime ago, doesn’t it?” 

There was some rustling in the trees, the wind sweeping over you like a blanket. It did seem like a lifetime ago, what you wouldn’t give to go back and be with Bucky once more, you knew Steve was the same. You smiled as you thought back. It had been over a year and a half ago, the length of time seemed crazy. Tears pricked in your eyes as you thought of it, and by Steve’s sniffing, he was the same way. The stars glistened above you, fractured through your tears. A sound to the side of you caught your attention but you ignored it, still staring up at the stars. 

“Care for a dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take it however you want...
> 
> Two more chapters!! We're about to be finished which is a crazy thought!!! 
> 
> Again, thank you for your comments! They've gotten a few chuckles out of me in the past few days :)


	19. Chapter 19

You slipped your hand into Steve’s with a smile, letting him pull you up and into his arms. He twirled you around before bringing you into his arms. Your dress spun out around you, catching the moonlight and shimmering under you. Steve smiled down at you as you waltzed around the garden, you giggled when he dipped you. When you were dipped down you thought you saw something moving in the trees. “I love you,” Steve said when you came back up, pushing any thoughts out of your mind.

“I love you too.”

The two of you continued circling the garden, chatting softly against the breeze. Kingdom relations, what colour you were going to paint the hallway, the upcoming trip to Wakanda, the idea of taking a holiday. You talked about everything and anything as you spun around. You were dipped down again, and this time you swore you saw something. 

Writing it off as an animal or your imagination you turned your attention back to Steve. He was talking politics now, royal duties and meetings you had to attend to. If you had been told two years ago that you would be here now you would have laughed. Hell, if you had been told that it was possible to fall in love this intensity you wouldn’t have believed it. As Steve twirled you around the garden you thought back on your life before you brought coffee to the kings. It seemed crazy that it had been something as small as coffee that brought you here, to this life and into this love.

This was your home, with Steve and your friends. You belonged here, and if anyone doubted it they couldn’t be more wrong. You were queen. Queen of an amazing country and wife to an amazing man. This was all you wanted. 

“What are you thinking about?” Steve whispered. 

“You, life, everything.”

“Normal thoughts then.”

You laughed and nodded against his chest. He smiled down at you, even though you couldn’t see it. He loved you so much, as much as you were home with him he was home with you. Bucky had always been the most important person in his life, then you had come in and changed everything so it was the both of you. The change had been intense and confusing, but profoundly positive. He loved you just as much as he loved Bucky, and he promised he would continue to love the both of you when he slipped the rings onto your fingers. 

“When are we going to start trying for a baby?” Steve asked suddenly.

“Didn’t realize you wanted to.”

“We’ve talked about it, I’ve always wanted kids.”

“We have plenty of practice trying,” you said cheekily. “That part won’t be hard.”

He pinched your side causing you to squeal and laugh. He was smiling as well though, smiling and laughing as he spun you around. “I guess we do. We’d appease all the people I deal with, every day they ask if we’re getting an heir.”

“Did they ask that when it was Bucky?” You asked and Steve shook his head. 

There was another glimmer of something in the forest, you swore and you were about to tell Steve when there was a loud noise from inside the hall. People cheering. “When will they try and find us? Try to take us back in?” You asked. 

“We’ve probably got ten minutes.”

You sighed and rested your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The two of you had stopped dancing, now just stepping slowly around the place. “Is it bad that I really don’t want to go back?”

“No, I don’t either.” 

Steve stepped back, cold air swirled around causing you to whine. “No, come back it’s cold,” your pout didn’t do anything. He just laughed and held out his hand, you placed yours in his and let him pull you out of the garden. The two of you ran up to your bedroom, controlling giggles as you tried to avoid slightly drunk officials. 

When you stepped into the room Steve loosened the lacing of your dress and you collapsed onto the sofa. Your dress spilled out around, Steve shook his head in amusement and picked up his sketchbook and your book. He stood above you and waited until you sat up with a groan. The two of you cuddled up beside each other, your dress was falling off your shoulders but you ignored it and sat contently. Your head was resting on Steve’s shoulder as you read. 

“What are you drawing?” You asked after about an hour. He hadn’t let you see it yet, kept pulling away before you could peak a glance. Steve stayed silent. “Stevieee, please?”

“Let me finish it.”

“I want to see it now.”

He rolled his eyes but brang the drawing down, you smiled at the picture in front of you. A perfect rendition of you, Steve, and Bucky holding each other. It was something he drew often, he had told you that it was a stress reliever. Bringing Bucky back, even if only in pencil. There was a stack of these kind of drawings in Steve’s desk. “It’s awesome.”

“I’m terrified I’m going to forget what he looks like one of these days.”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know that, darling.”

“I just do.”

The door was burst open, something that had never happened before, the guards always knocked first. But, the door was burst open and Sam was standing there out of breath. He smiled when he saw the two of you, laughter bubbling out of his lips. You and Steve looked at each other in concern. Nat and Thor were running down the hallway behind him, all three of them were still in their outfits from the ball. “You’ll never guess what just happened,” Sam said. 

“What?”

“Come and see.”

You both stood and followed the three of them down the stairs. Steve was holding your hand and had pulled you close to his side. The jittery excitement coming from your friends was making the two of you nervous. They were basically running down the hallway with you trailing behind. “Can you please tell us what’s going on?” Steve asked. 

“I can’t explain,” Sam said. 

“Try.”

Sam shook his head. There were no sounds coming from the grand hall, and the castle had gone empty like everyone had left. Which didn’t make any sense seeing as the party wasn’t supposed to end for another half an hour. Steve clutched at your hand harder in reassurance. Wanda smiled and waved at you from where the staff had been lined up against the wall. They were all acting like Sam and the others had been, jittery and way too happy. Something big had happened while you upstairs. “We should have stayed at the party,” you muttered as Sam let you into the grand hall.

It was empty save a few people. The decorations were still up, uneaten food still on plates on the tables. It was if everyone had left in a huge rush, Steve and you shared a look as surveyed the room. This was a strange moment that you didn’t know how to react to. The people in the room where at the other end, four of them, muttering amongst themselves. You knew one was Clint, he had looked up when you came in, and it looked like two of the lords you had met. The other person, you didn’t know. Until he turned around. His hair was long and messy and his body was buff, but his eyes, those eyes, you would know them anywhere.

“Bucky?” Steve said softly, his shocked voice carrying over the silent hall. 

“Hey Stevie, hey Doll.”

You and Steve didn’t move, neither of you could take your eyes off the man in front of you, neither of you wanted to.

Slowly, as if scared he would frighten you, he took a few steps towards you both. Still, you didn’t move, until he was right in front of you. He was right there and you didn’t know how to react. He was supposed to be dead, you had mourned and grieved and you had gotten over it as best you could. You didn’t know how to react, how to think. He smiled softly at you both, a smile you thought you’d never see again. Steve squeezed your hand tighter.

“Bucky?” You whispered, confusion lacing your voice.

“Yeah,” he said with a nod. “I’m here.”

“You're dead,” was your clever response.

He lifted his top to show a large scar running down his side. He smiled at you again, his eyes were glassy as he looked at you both. “Not dead. Severely injured and then captured for a while. Never dead.”

“Captured?” Steve echoed.

“We can go over the details later, I’m exhausted.”

You and Steve nodded and then moving in tandem you both wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into a threeway hug. Tears were falling down your face as you buried your head into his chest, Steve doing the same to his neck. All three of you were shaking as you held each other. Bucky pulled back first and took both your chins in each hand, he lent up to kiss Steve first, two years of loneliness and pain came out of their bruising kiss. They kissed like they hadn’t had water for decades and the other was the only thing that could bring them release from the thirst. 

Then he looked down at you, “why are you crying, my queen?” You let out a choked laugh at his comment but couldn’t reply. His lips were already covering yours. Your kiss was much softer, much more gentle. He had only ever kissed you a handful of times, it was like a first kiss all over again. His hand was cupping your cheek as he kissed you, holding you against him like he needed you to survive. This, this was your favourite kiss with Bucky.

“I think I’m about to pass out, so maybe we could go upstairs?” Bucky said before you could answer her continued with a tired grin. “Unless you want to keep your marital bed just for you two.”

“If you could welcome me into yours, I think we can make the room,” you said with a little laugh. 

Steve was being unusually quiet, you placed your hand on his arm, breaking him out of his thoughts. You knew what he was thinking, he was blaming himself. Blaming himself for whatever Bucky went through just like he blamed himself when you thought he had died. He looked down at you and smiled softly. 

The three of you walked out of the hall, all eyes were on you but they didn’t matter. They weren’t important as you walked beside your boys. You smiled as you thought that - your boys. You were with your boys again. Steve and you had separated, Bucky in between you know, both of you holding one of his hands. 

A few silent minutes later you were all lying on the bed. Both you and Steve had cuddled up onto one of Bucky’s sides with his arms wrapped behind your necks. “For a year and a half I’ve dreamt of this moment,” Bucky muttered. “Holding you both in my arms again.”

“Am I a bad husband for thinking the same thing?” Steve asked. 

“No, I don’t think so. If you are I am.”

Bucky pulled you in closer. Your mind drifted to your wedding and if Bucky was back, did that make you no longer Steve’s wife? You sighed peacefully and closed your eyes, honestly, you didn’t care if this meant you weren’t queen. You were happy with Bucky being back with you and Steve. 

“I think I’m in shock,” Steve said. You nodded in agreement. 

“Sorry,” Bucky said in the least unapologetic voice you’d ever heard. “I arrived back and just wanted to see you, probably should've made it more romantic or something. When Sam opened the door I just wanted to see you again.”

“It was perfect,” Steve said. “Confusing, shocking and I think I’m dreaming. But this is perfect,” you smiled at him, the smile only growing when Bucky kissed your forehead and then Steve’s. “Are you going to tell us what happened?” Steve asked.

“I will,” Bucky muttered. “In the morning. I haven’t slept in a bed this…” He trailed off looking up. “That’s my sword.”

Steve nodded, “it got sent to us.”

“And you hung it up?”

“What else would we do with it? It was our reminder of you when we were in here.”

Bucky teared up at Steve’s words. His eyes glazed over as he looked between the two of you searching for words to say. When he couldn’t find them he lent down and kissed Steve, hard and fast, before moving onto you. The kiss was as passionate as it was needy. Like he needed you to understand what he couldn’t say just through the kiss. You did.

“I love you, both of you,” you whispered.

“I love you both,” Steve said. “So much.”

“I’ve been waiting to hear those words for so long, it kept me going,” he kissed your foreheads again. “I love you two, more than life itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Heck.
> 
> Well... that happened. 
> 
> You all knew he was coming back, I couldn't let the story end sadly! Everyone who commented in denial, you guys made me laugh but you're denial paid off. Here he is. 
> 
> (Fun fact: All the kissing scenes in this are inspired but that scene in Political Animals with TJ and the unnamed girl & boy)
> 
> Anywho, we've got one chapter left and then we're going to be done. It makes me sad to think I won't be writing for this story anymore :(
> 
> But, thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Pain. That was something Bucky could register. The damn soldier in front of him had gotten a lucky hit, slicing him from the top of his left shoulder down to his elbow. He was badly wounded, blood was seeping through his coat. In his peripheral vision, Bucky saw James stab another person leaving three of the soldiers. 

Arrows were still being shot up towards the men in the fortress. The supplies were out of sight now. Bucky was out of commission, he couldn’t fight in this condition. Steve moved to stand beside Bucky, “stay beside me,” Steve said. Bucky tried to smile at him, but it turned out to be more of a grimace of pain. 

“Yeah,” Bucky grunted. Another soldier came over to them and Steve was able to wound him badly enough that he couldn’t move. He’d die eventually. Bucky was watching and was able to stab one person in the arm (ha, he couldn’t help think, payback’s a bitch). The doors were being banged on hard now, they wouldn’t hold much longer.

Bucky and Steve moved over to the last soldier. He was fighting James and had no one protecting his back so it was easy enough to stab in the back. None. They had done it.

“Get back to the fort,” Steve ordered. “Let’s go,” the four of them turned around started to run, Steve had his arm around Bucky, basically carrying him back as James and Clint covered them.

A strangled gasp of pain stopped them about halfway to their fort. A knife had been thrown at them, lodging itself in Bucky’s side. The pain exploded throughout, he surged forward his uninjured hand going to his side. He grunted and collapsed onto Steve, the both of them falling over. He was losing so much blood. Steve tried to get them back up, James rushing to help. “Come on Buck, we gotta go.”

“Shit, it’s bad,” Bucky muttered, wincing.

“Yeah, we gotta get you back,” Steve said through tears. They managed to get Bucky back up, both Steve and James supporting him. Clint was still shooting arrows, Nat, Thor, and Sam were running down the hill. They were so close. Steve looked down at Bucky who was looking at his side. “We can make it.”

Sam stopped beside them, taking over from James. His eyes widened as he took in his king. “Come on dude. You can’t die on us yet.”

Rumlow’s men were being slowed down by everyone, the rest of the men from the raid were already coming back. Steve grunted. “Come on Buck. We gotta get you back.”

Bucky rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. He knew this was it, there was no way he could survive this even if they got him up to the medic. Bringing him up was just slowing the rest of them down. Bucky didn’t want to die, especially after you had opened a new chapter in his life, but he wasn’t going to let his men die for the smallest chance he could survive. “You gotta look after Y/N.”

“What do you mean?”

“Make her queen.”

“No, you’re coming back with me.”

Letting out a pained chuckle, Bucky shook his head. “I’m not getting out of this one,” he smiled at Steve through tears. Then he turned his head to Sam, “you gotta get Stevie out of here, promise me you’ll do whatever you can to get him out and get him home safe.” Sam looked pained at the request but nodded his head. Bucky sighed in relief and smiled through the pain.

“Come on Buck,” Steve said. “We gotta go.”

Another surge of men rushed out of Rumlow’s camp. Nat yelled something about getting back. Steve tried to pull Bucky towards the fortress.

Bucky placed his hand over Steve’s heart. He had done it for years since they were kids falling in love. Steve had been such a sick kid, feeling his heartbeat - feeling him alive - had always calmed down Bucky. Today was no different, Steve’s heart was beating fast under his hand. “To the end of the line,” he muttered before his eyes closed and he surged forward. 

He wasn’t dead, he knew that because he could hear the commotion happening around him, but it was distorted. As if Bucky was under water. He heard Sam yelling. “We gotta go. Come on Steve,” Bucky felt relief flood through him. Sam would keep Steve safe.

“We can’t leave him!” Was the last thing Bucky heard.

~~

Bucky thought he would die. He had made peace with that, yeah it sucked, but it would be okay. So long as Steve and you were okay, he could make peace with death. Really, death had never scared him. He had always been the one to throw himself into battle, just like Steve, so the idea of dying wasn’t terrifying. He would like to spend more time with you and Steve, but dying in battle was a glorious way to go. So when he woke up in a bed in a nicely decorated bedroom with the fireplace going he was very confused. For a brief moment, he thought he could be in his castle, allowed himself to believe he was home with you and Steve.

He stood up, wincing as pain spread through his side, and walked towards the windows. He sighed as he looked out the window and saw snow-capped mountains. He wasn’t in his kingdom, that was for sure. The only kingdom in these parts was Rumlow’s. Bucky groaned, being captured was even worse than being dead. 

But, he thought, if he could get out here he could get back to his kingdom. 

The door was opened and Rumlow stepped in, flanked by two guards. He had a sick grin on his face as he looked Bucky up and down. Bucky stared back, knowing he couldn’t fight back. Not only was he unarmed, he was still injured. “King Barnes,” he said. “So glad you woke up. I thought you were truly dead.”

Deciding to stay silent, Bucky just stared at the king in front of him. He couldn’t fight his way out now, but he could wait until he could. Rumlow sighed, “a thank you for saving your life would be nice.”

Still, Bucky stayed silent. His back was to the window, he could jump through it if he needed to, the fall would kill him but that would be better than - “the glass is reinforced,” Rumlow interrupted his thoughts. The man took a chair from the corner and sat down in front of the door. “There’s a rumour that you and King Rogers found a little dame to keep your bed warm,” Bucky knew he was just trying to get a reaction. It took all his strength but he kept his face neutral and remained silent. “I just want to know a few things and then I’ll let you go home. I just need to know a few things about your husband and how you run things in your kingdom,” he leaned forward in his seat and continued innocently, “can you do that for me?”

After a moment of silence, Bucky lent forward and grinned. “Go fuck yourself.” 

The guard on the left stepped towards Bucky, lifting a baton and bringing it down over Bucky’s head. As he was falling unconscious he heard Rumlow muttering about how he was going to get what he needed and Bucky felt anger blossom in his chest instead of pain. This man was getting nothing but death.

~~

When Bucky came to the second time he wasn’t in a nice bedroom. No, he was in a cell, his left arm had a chain around the wrist which attached to the far right corner of the room. The room was about the size of his bed - it was tiny. No windows and one door on one of the grey walls. Aside from that, the room was completely empty. Save him.

He started pulling on the chain, trying to get it to come loose, but all that happened was pain radiating from his wounds. Realising he needed to check them out, he awkwardly took off his shirt as best he could with a chain on one hand. They had been dressed, which was great, and it also meant they planned on keeping him alive. The stab wound on his side was much worse, he was no doctor but he guessed if it had been a little to the side it would have punctured something important. 

After about five minutes of sitting against the cold and slightly damp wall, the door was opened. A maid walked in, and she looked just like you. Which Bucky couldn’t ignore and figured there was a spy in his castle and that Rumlow wanted to mess with him. The maid placed a tray in front of him, a bowl of oatmeal (at least it looked like oatmeal) and a glass of water. She didn’t say anything and then she left. 

“You can eat it,” Rumlow said walking in after her. “It’s not poisoned or anything,” Bucy watched as Rumlow grew frustrated with his silence. Rumlow was alone this time, Bucky guessed there were guards outside but he was alone in the cell. “You’re going to be in here until you give me what I want. May as well make it quick, you’ve already been with us for three days.”

Bucky stayed still but frowned internally. Had he really been asleep for four days?

“Are you ready to talk?” Rumlow sighed when Bucky didn’t reply, sighed and hit Bucky across the face. Bucky’s face whipped to the side where it stayed while Rumlow cupped his cheek and sighed again as if he was an annoyed parent. He tapped the stop he had just hit and stood up. “Eat up, your majesty,” he said with disgust. 

That was how the rest of the week continued. Food would be placed in front of Bucky, it was how he counted the days, and he wouldn’t eat it. Then Rumlow would come and ask questions about how he ran his own castle, guard change times, roasters, who was where when and where Steve was. Bucky would stay silent, Rumlow would hit him and leave with nothing. 

On the last day of the week he ate, he couldn’t not this time. There was a lot of noise happening outside on that day, a lot of people had just arrived at once. His food was brought to him by the look-alike when there was a noise and he ate it during silence. Rumlow never turned up that day and no one brought him food the next day. Something had happened, Bucky could figure that out, something big that rattled the castle. 

The next day the door was opened and a random soldier walked in. He started asking the same questions as Rumlow had asked. Bucky figured that Rumlow had died, interrupting the soldier mid-sentence he said, in his raspy and unused voice, “was it, Stevie?” 

“Uh- wha?” The soldier muttered.

It gave Bucky the answer that he needed. For the first time in two weeks, and for the last time for nearly a year, Bucky threw his head back and laughed as loudly as he could.

~~

Wake up, exercise until the soldier came in and said the same prepared speech, exercise some more, receive one meal a day, then relaxing in a state of crisis and sleep. That had been Bucky’s life for the year he had been in captivity. He knew it was a year and three months from the scratchings he had carved into the wall opposite the door. He always marked it off after his meal arrived, it was how he counted the days.

Life was boring and honestly, he had considered the idea that death would be better. He hardly ever talked anymore, he felt completely isolated and alone. The maid that looked like you was the only person other than the random guard to come in, and she was clearly under strict instruction not to talk to him. A year and a few weeks after being placed in the cell a guard walked in. “Good morning, King Barnes - oh, wait. No, you’re not king anymore. We just received the news that your husband got married two months ago. I guess that strips away your title, doesn’t it?”

Bucky lent his head against the cold wall and sighed internally. He guessed the search was officially over now - it could have finished earlier, he didn’t know. But now, he was legally dead and Steve had married you. At least the two of you got your happily ever after. The guard continued, “So, now you have nothing to live for, give us the information we need. A list of names, people that are a threat to our world as a whole. How to get into your kingdom undetected -” Bucky stopped listening. 

The guard was right, he didn’t really have anything anymore. The entire time he was in here he had been hoping and praying for Steve to rescue him. He didn’t blame Steve or you for not looking, it had been over a year and Rumlow was dead, no reason to look. 

He stayed silent, the guard still listing things he wanted. His gaze flickered to the wall with the scratchings. Over a year he had been here, enduring beatings every single day and worrying himself sick. He looked at each mark - each day he had been here and decided it was time to stop. Time to stop being the victim, get back to Steve and you. 

This wasn’t the first time he had thought like this, he had planned and re-planned how he could make his escape time and time again. Each time it had failed in some way, too many variables that ended with him dead or in a worse of situation. But today was a wake-up call, he decided that he wasn’t going to put another mark on the wall. That he wasn’t going to sit around anymore. 

“Answer me-” the guard barked with a slap to Bucky’s cheek. Bucky stayed silent. “We’ll get you to answer one of these days,” he growled. 

The guard left the cell, mumbling to himself, and Bucky lent back against the wall. If he could get the maid to talk to him, to help him, that would make everything a lot easier. He could happily walk to his own kingdom - well, happily isn’t the right word. 

While he waited for the maid to come back in he allowed himself to daydream about being back with the two of you. He imagined ten dozen reactions that you and Steve could have when he walked in, he imagined the first night in his own home, cuddled up in between the two of you. He looked down at his wedding ring and wondered if Steve had gotten a new ring or if he had used his old one. He cast his mind back to the day of the market, the old lady handing him a necklace for you and declaring he loved you. 

When the door opened for the second time Bucky looked up from his lap. The girl looked just like you and she had never talked to Bucky. “What’s your name?” He asked she looked startled, which made sense he had never talked to her. “Oh come on, why can’t I know your name?”

She didn’t respond so Bucky continued, “are you here on your own accord or were you taken? Because it’s surprising they managed to find someone that looks just like my Y/N to work for them, so I’m guessing that you were kidnapped. Some sort of psychology trick, make sure I’m reminded of what I lost. What’s your name?”

“Heather. My name is Heather.”

Her voice was barely a whisper but Bucky heard it. “I’m going home today, Heather. I could use your help.” 

“I can’t.”

“All I need is a set of keys.”

“I’ll get in trouble.”

“You can come with me. You’ll be safe in my kingdom.”

Heather looked down at the tray in her hands and nodded, so discreetly that it was basically invisible. She adjusted her grip on the tray, leaving one hand free, she picked the cup of water up and poured the water into the oatmeal. “I’ll get you a new meal.”

Bucky watched as she left him alone. He lent his head back against the wall and ran his fingers over the chain attached to his ankle. Rumlow’s castle wasn’t that far from his if he could steal a horse or something he could be back within a week. He could be lying in bed with you and Steve in no time at all. 

A few moments later Heather walked back into the cell, a bruise rapidly appearing on her cheek and unshed tears in her eyes. She placed the tray on the floor in front of him and smiled ever so softly. “Good luck,” she stood and walked out of the cell. Bucky looked down at the tray, it looked exactly the same as usual. Expect, something was sticking out of the oatmeal. He reached down and pulled on it, throwing his head back and smiling to himself when he saw the set of keys in his hand. 

He was going home.

Wiping the oatmeal off the keys was his first step, then he ate the rest of the oatmeal. He wasn’t stupid, who knew when his next meal would be. Once he had finished his meal he unchained his foot. Being able to flex his foot without the chain for the first time in over a year was amazing, he had forgotten how that felt. 

Getting out of the dungeon was easy, there was one guard stationed at the stairs who Bucky easily took down and then took his sword. Heather was standing at the top of the stairs with a dark cloak. “The door is that way,” she pointed to their left. “Your kingdom is a long way away, your majesty, how do you plan on getting there?”

“We’re not that far away.”

“We are, we’re in the middle of the mountains. This isn’t the original castle, Prince Ross runs this castle.”

“Never heard of him.”

“He was King Rumlow’s cousin, and works for him even after death.” 

Bucky frowned, this wasn’t great. He had assumed he was in Rumlow’s castle just because that made sense. “Okay, okay, so I just need to find some horses or something.”

“The horse stable is around the back, we should be able to find something there.”

“Let’s go,” Bucky took the cloak off Heather and the two of them made their way as quietly as they could. They passed some other staff members who didn’t look twice and Bucky got the impression that they were not paid as his staff were. “Do you how who long it will take? To get to my kingdom I mean.”

“A few weeks on horseback, more so walking, perhaps three months.”

The two of them made it to the door, and outside to the horse stables with no problems. There was a stable boy tending to the horses, Heather motioned for Bucky to stop before she walked over by herself. She spoke lowly to him before he nodded and ran off to the castle. Once he was gone Bucky moved to be beside her. “What did you say?” He asked. 

“That they needed him in the castle.” 

“Quick thinking.”

“Thanks,” she smiled. They saddled up one horse together before horns were sounded and people started running out off the castle. Bucky swore and moved to the other horse. Heather placed his hand over his and shook her head with a sad smile. “Get back to your family.”

“You can come.”

She looked back at the rapidly approaching soldiers. “For a year and a half, I’ve brought you nothing but pain. Let me make it up to you.”

“I don’t need you to-”

“I know,” she smiled at him again, kissed his cheek and took off running towards the guards. 

Bucky jumped onto the saddled horse as she screamed he had gone left, he turned right, looking behind him one last time he watched with horror-stricken eyes as one of the guards stabbed her through the stomach without a care. Bucky turned back around and willed the horse to go faster. Heather’s scream of pain echoing all around him.

~~

Evading the guards had been easy enough, the horse Heather had chosen was extremely fast. For two months he had basically just been wandering around the mountain range trying to get out and to you and Steve. Every night he would stop and let the horse (he named it Winter) rest while he tried to find food. He felt like an absolute idiot, how could he not get home? It had been two whole months since he left and he was no closer to finding his own kingdom. 

Finally, two months and two weeks after running from Rumlow or Ross, whoever that was, he realized where he was. It started with the forest thinning, which was much more indicative of his own kingdom. Then there were no mountains and then he saw a castle. 

It wasn’t his castle, which sucked, but he knew who it belonged to. It was Stark’s. 

 

Bucky had two options, he could go to Stark’s and rest before going home in a carriage after some food or he could just get to his kingdom. He knew the way know, he had done it a million times before. It only took about three days to get to his own castle from Stark’s. When he saw the castle he turned Winter around and the two of them raced towards his castle. His home. God, he was so excited and so nervous. The closer he got the more his nerves raced. What if they didn’t want? He pushed that thought aside, the chance of that was basically nothing. The last words you had said to him were I love you, and the last time he had seen Steve he had been screaming to help. Being with the two of you again had kept him going and he was about to be there. 

When he arrived at the castle it was already dark out, and there seemed to be a party happening inside. 

The guard at the gates looked startled when he rode up, his mouth fell open and he just stared at Bucky before pushing the button to let the gate open. Bucky nodded in thanks and spurred Winter to carry him in. 

There were a few people milling around the grounds but that wasn’t important. What Bucky found important was the castle. His home. He had dreamed of this moment, the moment he would arrive back. It was the exact same as he imagined, the towers and stone brick hadn’t changed. The fountain in the driveway was the same, water still running over the marble, Bucky smiled at it all. 

Natasha was standing in front of the door when he arrived, she stared at him for a moment, closed her eyes, reopened them and gasped. He jumped off Winter as she ran down the steps. The two embraced, tears coming to Bucky’s eyes as it all came crashing down. He was home. 

“What the hell?” Nat said when they pulled apart. “What the hell?”

“I’m back,” Bucky replied.

“We thought you were dead, everyone thought you were dead, we watched you die! Y/N and Steve are married, we-”

“Hey, I know. It’s fine. Are they are?”

She nodded quickly. “I don’t know where, it was their anniversary party and they disappeared about an hour ago,” the two of them moved into the castle. Some things had changed, the rug was different and the stairs had been redecorated. He didn’t care. Nat pushed him into a small room off the hallway and told him to stay put. 

Being back in a small place wasn’t pleasant. Nearly three months in the wilderness had been amazing after being stuck in a cell for over a year. He looked down at his ankle to remind himself that he was okay, that he was home.

The door was opened after a lot of noise and Nat pulled him out. “I sent everyone to their rooms, thought you might like some privacy.”

“Thanks,” he smiled. She was right, he didn’t feel like facing crowds of people. They went into the grand hall, it was decorated for a party. Steve and your names across the stage with a pile of presents to one side. This was the kind of party Steve hated, it was no surprise he had left. 

Clint looked like he had seen a ghost when they walked in, as did Thor. Sam just swore loudly and basically ran over to Bucky. The two of them hugged as well, “we thought you were dead,” Sam said when he pulled back. “Jesus, I hate you so much.”

“I know you do,” Bucky muttered pulling him into another hug. “I hate you too.”

Thor clapped Bucky on the shoulder before hugging him as well. “Steve and Y/N are going to be so happy.”

He, Sam and Nat all grinned before taking off. Bucky assumed they were going to get you and Steve for him. Clint and two lords were left and all walked over to Bucky. Clint and him hugged before the lords bowed. “So, you’re not dead,” Clint said.

“Looks like.”

“I’m surprised, I saw the hit you took.”

“I’m not easily killed.”

“Clearly.”

Bucky laughed a little. It felt so good to be with people who cared about him, people he loved. He had missed that. He hadn’t smiled or felt his good since he was captured, it felt new if he was being honest, new territory to master. The thought made him cast his eyes down in almost shame. He didn’t even know how to be happy what kind of messed up person didn’t know - then the door opened and he turned around. 

He didn’t think he had ever felt so warm, so happy, so loved before and he doubted he could ever be upset again after looking at you and Steve again. He felt like he was about to pass out, everything was just so good. 

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice held confusion, shock, and hope. 

“Hey Stevie, hey Doll.”

~~

“Buck!” Steve called, “Y/N wants you!”

 

“That’s not true!”

“You don’t want Bucky?”

“Oh screw you, Rogers.”

“As you wish.”

Bucky walked out of the bathroom with a grin on his face. He had missed this. “I can’t even go to the bathroom without you two freaking out,” he sighed flopping onto the bed. You ended up wedged in between the two of them. “How did you survive.”

You kissed his cheek, “we didn’t. We missed you too much.”

It was the morning after Bucky had returned. You and Steve had woken up before him and then spent at least five minutes just looking at him, afraid he would disappear again. Bucky had woken up, proclaimed you both to be stalkers, and gone into the bathroom to shower, which he said he hadn’t done since he got taken (streams don’t count). Twenty minutes later and you both wanted him back in the bed. 

“Of course you did.”

There was knock on the door, you all looked at each other - not really wanting anyone to come in. “If you don’t let us in I think Nat will take down your guards,” Sam called through the door. Steve chuckled and yelled that they could come in.

The three of you didn’t move from the bed but you did sit up, your head resting on Bucky’s shoulder with Steve’s arm wrapped around the both of you. Sam, Nat, Clint, and Thor walked into the bedroom with matching grins. Nat and Clint sat on the sofa while Sam and Thor both took a desk chair. “You going to tell us what happened?” Sam asked after a beat of silence. “Or are we going to guess?”

You and Steve both looked up to Bucky, letting him decided what happened. You wanted to hear just as much as Steve, but you didn’t want to rush him. He sighed and shrugged, “may as well.”

After Bucky had told them everything that happened they all left the three of you alone, Sam was the last one out, turning just before the door. “I was talking to some people on the court, about the whole Steve being married to two people problem, and they basically said that if they get the royal signatures on a new law they could make it legal. The only problem is that we don’t know who the Royals are.”

Steve sighed, “it's me and Bucky.”

“How do you figure?” Bucky asked.

“Well, it’s Y/N and my marriage that’s in question. That makes you royal while she’d be acting royal. Sorry, darling.”

You shrugged, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Sam nodded, “okay. I’ll get it sorted for you guys. Also, I’ve canceled all your meetings for the next few days or delegated them to others.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Steve said. Sam waved at the three of you once before leaving you alone once again. You got pulled closer to Steve and Bucky got pulled closer to you. Steve sighed in happiness. “God, I love you guys.”

“I love you too,” you smiled. “I’m so happy you’re back,” you looked up at Bucky who smiled down at you. 

“Love you too, doll and love you too Stevie. You have no idea how happy I am to be home.”

~~

The grand hall was full of people, people from the castle and from the village. Lords and commoners alike were packed into the room, celebrating the return of the king. You were behind the stage with Wanda who was placing the crown on your head. She smiled as she straightened it, “good luck out there.”

“I want it to be done so I can be alone with them,” you muttered. A mirror was placed in front of you, your red dress was reminiscent of the one you wore to your first ball in the castle. It was covered in lace and puffed out just enough for you to be happy. Your crown matched with it and your makeup was flawless. You smiled at Wanda in thanks before the kings came in. 

They were wearing the same outfits they had been the day you brought them coffee. It seemed like a lifetime ago. It was crazy that this is where that had gotten you. “You look amazing,” Bucky said kissing your cheek. Out on the stage, Sam yelled something that made cheers echo around. “Let’s go,” Bucky muttered grabbing both your hands. 

Together, you stepped out onto the stage. The cheers only getting louder. Sam raised his sword to the roof, soldiers across the hall copied him. “We’re here today to celebrate the return of our king! For a year and a half we mourned, but we no longer need to!” Sam spoke with such passion as he welcomed back Bucky. “We all welcome you back, your majesty, and wish you all the best for future endeavors.” 

Both you and Steve lent in, you up and Steve down, to kiss Bucky on each cheek. He smiled, a small blush spreading across his face that only you could see. He turned and kissed Steve back, on the mouth and it wasn’t as innocent as how you and Steve did it. The people started clapping again, and it got louder when he turned his attention to you, smashing his lips against yours with a smile. 

Sam raised a golden glass into the air and cried; “Long live King Steven, King James, and Queen Y/N!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Heck!
> 
> Wow, okay, we're done! I can't believe this is all over - it kind of makes me sad! I've loved writing this story. It's been a wild few weeks! Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos and commented. Especially to those who commented on most chapters, whenever I saw your username I always smiled. 
> 
> This is officially my longest story on Ao3 and I think ever! 
> 
> Fun fact: I was going to let Bucky die originally, then I was writing his 'death' and couldn't go through with it. I needed some happiness in my life. 
> 
> Answering your comments on the past few chapters was the hardest thing to do! Everyone kept disagreeing that Bucky was dead and I never knew how to respond to that! But thank you for commenting and making me laugh with your denial. 
> 
> I don't know what I'll be writing next but I will write more StuckyxReader, so stay tuned if you want more :) ~If you have an AU or prompt you would want me to do, don't hesitate to leave a comment!~ 
> 
> Again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you!!


End file.
